


DECEMBER

by WorldOfPrince



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Drama, F/M, M/M, Navidad, Steo, Vacaciones, adolescentes, leerytomarconunchocolatecaliente, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfPrince/pseuds/WorldOfPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya es Diciembre en el pueblo de Valencia, lugar de residencia de Stiles Stilisnki y sus amigos, ademas de uno que otro personaje complicado. Stiles Stilisnki hace poco acaba de comenzar una relación con alguien pero ha estado enamorado de otro desde hace mucho. ¿Qué es lo que va a poder más? ¿La atracción fisica o el amor de verdad en estas fiestas decembrinas un poco salidas de control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lunes, 14 de Diciembre del 2015

Él le tomó por los brazos y le obligó de nuevo a volver a la cama, no quería que fuera a la escuela por alguna razón o más bien por muchas razones, y en realidad cuando iba a la escuela no hacía nada más que quedarse con sus amigos rodando por toda la escuela, le importaba muy poco sus estudios desde el día que le empezaron a surgir invitaciones a fiestas, y a otras cosas... Lo importante es que, ahí estaba en la cama de su novio, siendo ya las doce de la tarde, para la mayoría de los adolescentes no era una hora muy avanzada del día para levantarse, para los adultos ya era muy exagerado para aún estar en la cama pero, lo que nadie de ustedes sabe hasta ahora es que Stiles Stilinski entra en el turno vespertino de la escuela más prestigiada de arte de toda California -o bueno al menos sí de Santa Clarita, condado cercano a Los Angeles, para ser mas exactos, el barrio de Valencia- y también creado por Walt Disney, llamada CalArts por sus siglas en inglés, y que además de eso también entra a las dos de la tarde para empezar su turno. En verdad que sí quería ir a la escuela porque, ahí además de todas esas invitaciones a fiestas y ver a sus amigos, Stiles Stilinski podía ver aunque sea alguna vez al día a, Derek Hale, un chico de cabellos negros y seria mirada de ojos verdes selva, y ese era un buen motivo para salir de casa e irse a la escuela y perder el tiempo por alguna razón estúpida que lo motivaba.  
—Ya déjame tío, tengo que ir a la escuela —protestó el chico de largas pestañas y cabello corto, Stiles Stilinski, mientras fruncía la cara y se jalaba del brazo del otro chico.  
—Que no te voy a dejar ir pequeño mío, no quiero que vayas a la escuela, de todas maneras nunca vas a hacer nada. —Un buen rostro con un divino cuerpo, de ojos coquetos y peinado perfecto habló, para hacer saber sus quejas y casi ordenes impulsados por el perfecto amor que le tiene al castaño. No compartiría con el mundo a un precioso chico de hermosos lunares, cuando lo podía tener para él todo el día, todos los días.  
—Theo Raeken, te lo advierto por última vez o sino voy hacerte pagar muy caro, ¿me entendiste? —reclamó el castaño con el dedo de la mano derecha a la cara de su novio.  
—¿Ah si? ¿y qué vas a hacer al respecto?  
—Voy a... —Se quedó pensando unos segundos en ello, Theo se enamoraba siempre de su expresión dubitativa—. A patear los bajos con la pierna, y no sólo eso, voy a pisarlos con mis pies hasta que grites de dolor y me dejes ir —exclamó finalizando su diarrea verbal.  
—Pues yo tengo a miles de soldados del amor en mis labios listos para ir a la guerra y atacar primero y más rápido —argumentó el otro chico, sus contestaciones eran menos agresivas que las de Stiles, y por supuesto siempre acompañadas de una mirada llena hasta sus órganos tridimensionales y visuales, de amor casi puro cual sustancia casi llena de diamantes liquid0s. Y sólo esa mirada tan sensual fue algo que por más que quiso, Stiles Stilinski no pudo resistir.  
De un momento a otro, la mano que tenía sujetado a Stiles fue jalada hacia atrás y justo los labios de Theo fueron posados en los delgados y entre abiertos labios del castaño. Al sentir ésto, Stiles cedió todas sus defensas hasta hacerlas polvo. Ambos se besaban con mucha pasión, o bueno algo así como amor intenso con cariño devastador que Stiles no fingía. Theo separó al chico de su cuerpo y lo empujó con estilo hacia atrás.  
—Ya corre que se hace tarde —dijo Theo medio sentado en la cama.  
—Gracias —agradeció Stiles dando la vuelta, por fin listo para entrar a la ducha y prepararse para ir a la escuela.  
Theo Raeken no pudo evitar mirar la retaguardia de Stiles y en la espalda baja los mínimos lunares para después dar una nalgada en las nalgas del castaño haciendo que su ropa interior demasiado holgada color verde de cuadros se estrujara.  
—¡Auch! —exclamo el castaño un poco molesto posterior a esa nalgada mientras Theo se reía con dicha.  
—Es que ese trasero que te cargas estaba gritándome para que lo hiciera —bromeó Theo dejándose caer en la cama de nuevo con las manos abajo de la cabeza.  
—Claro que no, ¿estás siendo sarcástico o algo así? —reclamó ya casi saliendo del cuarto con las manos puestas en la puerta blanca.  
—No, estoy siendo por completo sincero. —Y era verdad, a Theo le encantaba esa retaguardia.  
—Sólo porque no tengo tiempo. —Y con eso Stiles dejó claro que no le iba a patear las bolas esa vez por “burlarse” de sus pocos atributos traseros.  
Stiles al salir del cuarto del chico, estuvo con ambos pies desnudos en el pasillo de alfombra roja bien colocada en el suelo de madera. Caminó hasta la sala y después al comedor para llegar hasta la puerta trasera y prender el calentador para poder ducharse con agua caliente. Justo ahí estaba su suegra y la progenitora de su hijo Theo de nombre Cara Raeken, regando algunas cosas de su patio trasero con piscina.  
—Buenos días señora Raeken —saludó un poco nervioso Stiles al hacerlo.  
—Tardes —corrigió a Stiles y no había día que no lo hiciera—. Y ya te había dicho que no me digas señora Raeken, sino por mi nombre Cara.  
—Sí, siempre se me olvida —mintió Stiles pero es que cuando se quedaba a dormir en casa de su suegra y prácticamente casi viviendo ahí, ademas ser casi un mantenido, decirle a ella “de tú” era casi como un abuso de confianza, y una patada comenzando por la traición.  
—Bueno no hay problema cariño, ¿vienes a prender el calentador? —habló ella olvidando lo anterior mientras mirando al castaño castaño con interés oculto se le acercaba.  
—Sí, a eso vine —dijo el otro mientas se rascaba la cabeza porque estaba casi desnudo frente a la madre de su novio, a sabiendas de que todos sabían que él y Theo habían dormido juntos.  
—¿Bueno a que horas entras hoy? —preguntó ella cortando una rosa roja con unas tijeras muy grandes, se escuchaba el delgado tronco de la planta tronar.  
—Hoy salgo a las... —se confundió Stiles de los nervios mientras prendía el calentador—. Hoy entro a las dos de la tarde, sí.  
—Bueno, será mejor que te des prisa, sino quieres llegar tarde —apresuró coqueta la mujer.  
—S´, mejor me voy a bañar ya —exclamo saliendo de ahí o mas bien entrando a la casa una vez que ya estaba prendido el aparato.  
A lo que la mujer sólo rió encantaba, el novio de su hijo le parecía muy gracioso, por no decir hilarante, pero tampoco era un chiste andante.  
Cuando Stiles entró al cuarto cerró la puerta detrás de sí. De pronto sintió un cuerpo en la espalda, estaba cálido contra su piel pálida, y experimentaba aventuras frescas a través del cuerpo y el sentido del tacto. Theo ya lo tenía presionado entre sus brazos con el miembro creciendo en la retaguardia de Stiles.  
El castaño sólo se vio limitado a cerrar los ojos un poco, y mordiendo su labio inferior mientras una mano se esforzaba por apretar el cuerpo de Theo contra el suyo todavía más, y con la otra dirigía la cabeza y rostro de su novio para besarse. Los labios de ambos chicos se fundieron, entre los músculos de estos y lo forjaban con fuerza. Era fantástico, Stiles no mentía cuando le decía a sus amigos que en verdad quería a su novio, a pesar de el tono de voz que usaba cuando le decía hacia que no fuera creíble incluso para él mismo.  
—Déjame bajarte las bermudas con la boca por favor —suplico Theo en la oreja de Stiles.  
—Theo no sigas con esto —imploró Stiles con los ojos entonces cerrados, pero con expresión preocupada y aferrado de temor al cuerpo de su novio.  
—Oh por Dios, sabes que quieres esto... —susurró, ya bajando por la espalda del chico sin despegar los labios de la piel nívea del castaño disfrutando con exceso y locura de aquella mítica sensación.  
Los labios de Theo reposaban tan abajo acariciando la espalada baja, y con los dientes mordiendo la ropa interior justo en el ancho resorte.  
Cuando terminó, puso por fin sus manos en la retaguardia de Stiles, poniendo su lengua en la entrada limpia de Stiles, éste sólo pudo estrellarse contra la pared verde oscuro, sosteniéndose como podía sintiendo como su sexo crecía y se acariciaba por si solo con cada centímetro que crecía.  
—¡Theo! —exclamó bajito Stiles empezando a extasiarse de la maravillosa sensación de la boca de Theo succionando justo abajo de sus testículos, apretando entre sus labios la parte más baja y oculta del miembro de Stiles.  
—Stiles ¿ya te estás bañando? —gritó la madre de Theo. No le incomodaba la idea de que su hijo y otro chico estuvieran a punto de tener sexo dentro de su casa pero en verdad quería el bien del novio de hijo y quería que fuera responsable.  
Los chicos detuvieron su ajetreo del golpe, pero se quedaron en la misma posición esperando que Cara se fuera pero ella ya sabía sus mañas.  
—¡Theo tengo tu ropa limpia, voy a entrar a ponerla en tu ropero! —Y los chicos habían olvidado poner el seguro.  
Una vez la madre de Theo entró, éste estaba en la cama con las sabanas en la cabeza, fingiendo aún estar adormilado. Stiles ya estaba en el baño con el pecho subiendo y bajando de lo rápido que entró.  
La madre del novio del castaño le dio una revisada satisfecha a la habitación, Theo maldecía bajo las sabanas, la madre de éste sonreía con los labios mientras acomodaba las prendas en el ropero y Stiles, que otra vez iba a llegar tarde a la escuela y que su suegra estuvo a punto de descubrirlos en un momento íntimo, a pesar de éso, tenía una amplia sonrisa mientras recuperaba el aire.  
Hasta ese momento nadie dudaba de que fueran una pareja feliz y que todo parecía perfecto, porque en la cabeza de Stiles, la situación que estaba viviendo era todo lo contrario.


	2. Martes, 15 de Diciembre del 2015

Apenas se estaba despertando cuando se dio cuenta de que ya eran pasadas de las doce la tarde otra vez, Stiles Stilinski vivía en una casa pequeña de un piso en el barrio de Valencia, la verdad era que el lugar no estaba nada mal para él y sus amigos. Lo único malo es que siendo tantos no fueran capaces de poder pagar la renta de otro mes y para ser más acertados, no habían pagado la renta en dos meses, si en esta ocasión no llegaban a pagar, en verdad les iban a echar y sería una vergüenza que chicos como ellos que van a la privada CalArts fueran corridos de su hogar por no pagar la renta, algo ¿irónico no? A sabiendas de éso a los chicos no les parecía preocuparse el hecho de quedarse sin casa o algo así. A pesar de que los jóvenes amigos de Stiles incluyéndolo a él mismo, no son oriundos de Santa Clarita sino que ahí están estudiando, pues todos vienen de diferentes partes del país.  
La alarma sonó una vez más para que Stiles pudiera escuchar el molesto sonido que lo despertaba de sus sueños más privados sobre la escuela, siempre soñaba con la escuela por alguna razón y lo que le intrigaba es que Derek Hale nunca aparecía en sus sueños, y cuando lo hacía no tenía gran relevancia en el sueño.   
Las cobijas se movían sobre su cuerpo y con cada caricia, imaginaba que su novio Theo lo abrazaba por la espalda y le besaba el cuello, aunque nunca le contaría a nadie que llevaba casi todo el año pensando en que lo hacia Derek Hale; siempre se despertaba puntual según su celular, pero las telas de la cama le acariciaban el cuerpo de tal forma con tanta tibieza que siempre imaginaba que era Derek quien lo acariciaba.   
Hoy era un día diferente en el calendario, pues no iba a ir a la escuela a perder el tiempo -como de costumbre-, se levantó con el cabello todo mal colocado y parado de unos lados, tenía el tiempo detrás de él pisándole los talones, y quería que eso sucediera -para ser sinceros siempre lo deseaba en el fondo, muy en el fondo- pero lo único que podía pensar era en llegar completamente puntual o incluso llegar antes porque, hoy había una fiesta, la hora de quedada era a las dos de la tarde y el castaño se preguntaba por qué tan temprano mientras se lavaba la cabeza en el fregadero de la cocina, ya que no habían comprado el gas estacionario y ya se les había terminado para bañarse, lo cual se volvia una tarea tediosa por el agua fría. Su rostro era tallado por un sacate azul gastado y un jabón rosa que olía fresa propiedad de Lydia, Stiles odiaba los jabones que no fueran neutro, pero por otro lado tampoco le importaba mucho que digamos. Se secó la cabeza frente al espejo con una toalla verde pálida y vieja que tenía desde los ocho años, sorprendente era que aún la conservara pues en realidad no le tenía un aprecio o la consideraba algo especial, tal vez aún la tenia porque era una buena toalla para secarse la cabeza. Admiró su rostro por unos minutos, algunas veces se le hacía tarde por ser tan vanidoso, y se decía, “qué ojos” “qué nariz” “qué labios”. Ya adoraba la vanagloria desde los trece años cuando fantaseaba con poder hacerlo con él mismo, claro que ahora no es necesario eso pues tiene a Theo y noches de fantasía con Derek, aunque desde hacia una semana que ya no pensaba tanto en Derek, pero siempre que se veía al espejo se preguntaba si a el moreno alguna vez le pareció atractivo, si acaso alguna vez se había fijado en lo bellos que son sus ojos.   
Salió de su casa y tomó el autobús, la escuela no quedaba lejos de donde estaba la casa del chico Stilinski pero no iba a caminar hasta allá habiendo tanto sol. Porque de hecho era un día soleado en Valencia, los arboles relucían de vida con mucho verde brillante en las hojas, incluso todo parecía más bello que antes, y también, su amor por Derek ya no era tan grande y eso estaba bien. Ya ni siquiera recuerda todo el rencor que sintió cuando en una ocasión, Lydia y Derek platicaban cuando de pronto apareció Stiles bastante feliz, a lo que Derek le corrió de ahí realmente enojado por su presencia.  
Stiles tenía una especie de dependencia por pasar frente al salón de Derek, de ver cómo escribía mientras lo espiaba por la ventana del salón y Derek no se daba cuenta, y también por entrar y quedarse ahí sentado frente al moreno para intentar hacerle platica pero sobre todo, de hablar de todos los días con cualquier persona sobre el moreno cada vez que se pudiera, pero ahora ya no era así, el amor que le hacía feliz, pero más sufrir, estaba desapareciendo.   
Caminó un sendero corto cuando bajó del autobus hasta la escuela, sólo pensaba en lo buena que iba a estar la fiesta, y al llegar al lugar acordado encontró a sólo dos personas frente a la puerta de la escuela, y eran Lydia Martín y su novio desde hacia cuatro meses atrás, Jackson Whittemore -cave a aclarar que Stiles nunca tuvo un crush por Lydia esta vez, por si se lo preguntaban, además la chica era su amiga incondicional-.   
Justo en medio de las piernas de su amiga, estaba sentado sobre su mochila blanca Derek Hale, Stiles se limitó a mirar a todos lados mientras algunos automóviles cruzaban por la calle, una vez que pasaron, cruzó la calle satisfecho por alguna razón, no le importaba que Derek estuviera ahí sentado frente a su amiga, o bueno, no tanto, pues seguía pensando en: si se veía guapo para Derek. Si le había gustado algún gesto de él mientras cruzaba la calle. Cualquier cosa y muchas más que pasaban por la cabeza del castaño en tan solo unos minutos que se tomó para sentarse a la derecha de su amiga sobre el suelo.   
Al parecer Derek les estaba contando algo a los chicos para después decir que no quería entrar a la escuela pero que debía porque ese día presentaba un proyecto para pasar su materia Desarrollo de la Creatividad. Una vez Derek dijo eso, Stiles volteó a verlo y pudo observar que Derek estaba vestido con ropa formal, zapatos relucientes, saco y pantalones negros pegados a sus muslos, y camisa blanca e impecable, además del cabello azabache bien peinado sobre su cabeza, se veía guapo, muy guapo al menos para Stiles, pero no podía pensar en nada más que en no pensar que Derek se veía muy apuesto. Se obligo a sí mismo que no debía mirar al moreno y se giró para ver hacia la derecha donde había otro grupo de adolescentes. Estaba tan concentrado en no fallar y hacer algo realmente estúpido, aunque en verdad estaba entretenido viendo los arboles moverse de un lado a otro, que de pronto fue sorprendido por una voz demasiado familiar.   
—Stiles te estoy hablando —informó el moreno mientras golpeaba un poco el brazo de Stiles, éste saltó sobre su cuerpo un poco para no parecer demasiado sorprendido.  
—Ah, hola chucho —saludó Stiles pues hace mucho que había dejado de decirle así, como desde hace varios meses atrás. De hecho, es una anécdota interesante sobre eso pero... Continuando.   
Stiles no dejaba de ver la cara de Derek mientras éste se levantaba alegando que en realidad no iba a decirle nada de importancia.   
—Bueno ya me voy amigo —dijo y se despidió de Jackson, quien a pesar de verse tan serio, todos sabían que era el mejor amigo de Derek—, adiós amiga —se despidió de Lydia—. Y... Adiós Lo que quiera que seas tú —habló con un poco de intriga y desprecio en un quince porciento, sin embargo chocó los puños con el castaño y se fue por la entrada de la escuela.  
Stiles se quedó ahí sentado pensando en las palabras de Derek, ¿a qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso ya sabía lo de Theo? Las únicas personas que sabían de Theo eran Lydia, Allison y Erica. ¿O acaso sospechaba de que era medio gay? O también podría referirse a que Derek no le consideraba un amigo pero tampoco un conocido, o incluso al revés, que Derek pensara que Stiles no lo consideraba. Todas esa cosas Stiles no dejó de pensar en al menos cinco minutos cuando divisó a Scott McCall caminar sobre la acera de enfrente.   
—¡Oye imbecil! —gritó a Scott quien tenía la cabeza gacha mientras intentaba ver la pantalla de su celular sobre toda la luz del sol.   
Scott volteó a verlo y después caminó hacia Stiles, y Stiles hacia él, para encontrarse a la mitad de la calle. Después de eso, Stiles no volvió a pensar en Derek por el resto del día, pero si en su novio Theo Raeken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana subo capitulo.


	3. Jueves, 17 de Diciembre del 2015

Ahí estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina porque estaba haciendo tarea que era para el siguiente día, o mejor dicho para dentro de unas cuantas horas. Había pasado un día desde aquella fiesta y da gracias a Dios que no haya besado a ninguna persona como en la anterior, donde todo mundo se enteró de que se había besado con Danny Mahealani, o como se llame, también lo había hecho con Lydia y con Malia y con otra chica que no conocía.  
Bailaba atrás de su computadora mientras esperaba que ésta se destrabara, la cabeza se le movía hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda a la vez que sus cabellos cambiaban de dirección con brusquedad debido al cambio de movimiento repentino. Sus hombros se agitaban arriba y hacia abajo, uno a la vez, y los dedos de las manos hacían algo que para otras personas seráa un poco extraño, pues estaba moviéndolos de una manera tal que parecía que estaba masturbando a una chica y a la vez tocando el piano.  
—¡Joder ya apurate! —estalló repentino, su cuerpo dejó de moverse y el aire divertido fue eliminado de repente mientras se colocaba una aura tensa y oscura.  
La computadora aún estaba en el mismo proceso sin poder si quiera hacer el movimiento del mouse, era frustrante después de tres minutos treinta y cuatro segundos de moverse como un idiota frente a la estática pantalla.  
Decidido a hacer algo para distraerse, se levantó hacia la sala, caminó y vio el mueble donde estaba la televisión y un teatro en casa, el mueble ya le parecía pequeño, hace un año era más grande aquel artefacto. Su corazón avanzó un poco mas rápido al darse cuenta que se sentía extraño, era como el efecto post fiesta, estar entre la realidad y la fantasía. Había estado tan colocado los últimos treinta días que ya hasta parecía que todo el tiempo lo estaba, era algo aterrador que lo hacia pensar en muchas cosas. Dio media vuelta para caminar sobre la linea recta que formaban los azulejos en el suelo y lo logró sin complicaciones, a pesar de que sus movimientos habían quedado torpes de forma permanente, aparentemente.  
Se sentó en el sillón esperando a que la vida se le escapara entre las manos así de repente pero no pasó nada. Tomó su celular y lo desbloqueó después de haber formado un triangulo entre los puntos, también esperó a que tal vez por error Derek le enviara un mensaje por WhatsApp pero tampoco sucedió. A veces en esa clase de momentos se preguntaba si alguna vez Derek se fijaría en su estado o de menos en su foto de perfil, pero quién lo sabía.  
—Entonces... Recordé a Wall-e —escribió Stiles refiriéndose a que se acordaba de Derek, Wall-e era el nombre clave que le había puesto a Derek para que nadie supiera que hablaban de un Derek, o de un hombre, y también era algo curioso, pues Wall-e es por completo diferente a Derek Hale.  
El mensaje fue enviado hacia el teléfono de Lydia Martín a una hora en la madrugada.  
—¿Otra vez? —preguntó ella tecleando en su habitación pasados unos minutos desde que había arribado el texto, tenía una conversación que no era más interesante pero si más importante.  
—Sí lo sé, soy un idiota —respondió el castaño mientras admiraba como la realidad cada vez se volvía mas surreal y perdía el sentido con las luces que prendían y apagaban en el árbol de Navidad que habían colocado hace dos semanas frente a la sala.  
—Espera, estoy hablando con él —confesó ella mientras dudaba en hacer cierta cosa.  
—¿En serio? Tienes que decirme de qué hablan —estalló en silencio emocionado el castaño mientras leía las palabras que se formaban en su pantalla, su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante y atrás, el sillón crujía un poco en la madera.  
—Pues cortaron hace unos minutos y está mal —puso ella en el texto que no tardó en escribir y enviar.  
—Diablos... Pero dime cómo fue, qué tal mal está. —El castaño estaba demasiado ansioso de poder saber cómo y por qué habían sucedido las cosas.  
Le hacía feliz la idea de que Derek ya fuera soltero de nuevo, pero odiaba la idea de que cuando superase a su ex, tuviera el valor de tener otra relación, obviamente con otra chica de la escuela, y entonces, si de por sí ya estaban bastante separados pues no se llevaban bien del todo, cuando Derek tuviera como novia a una chica de la escuela, la situación se iba a poner peor. Aunque también pensaba que Derek estaba sufriendo mucho en ese momento, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas correr hasta la casa del moreno y abrazarlo para aliviar el corrosivo dolor que de seguro, lo estaba asesinando, pues sabía que cuando Derek amaba, lo hacía con todo su corazón y alma.  
—Pues ya te había dicho que ella ya estaba como que cansada de esa relación pero Derek no quiere dejarla y hace todo lo posible para que estén bien pero ya no era posible y además ella ya le había dicho que le gustaba alguien de su escuela. —Porque por cierto, ahora que lo recordaba, Paige, la novia de Derek no iba a CalArts como ellos, y era más joven que el moreno y tenía una visión más despreocupada del mundo—. Y ahora pues, todos ya sabíamos que estaban destinados a romper, incluso tú lo sabías pero ya sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Él la terminó.  
—Vaya... —Fue todo lo que dijo Stiles porque las últimas letras que escribió Lydia implicaba muchas cosas, muchas.  
Lydia apareció a unos cuantos centímetros de él, con unas sandalias curiosas y un camisón rosa pálido, se estaba poniendo un suéter que combinaba con el color de su pijama, tenía el iPhone 5 en su mano derecha por arriba de su cabeza mientras terminaba de ponerse aquel suéter, después miró a Stiles.  
—No termines muy tarde la tarea, date prisa —dijo ella pasando de Stiles para tomar las llaves del castaño que estaban a un lado de la computadora.  
Sí, por si se lo preguntaban, Lydia y Stiles vivían juntos.  
—¿A donde vas? —preguntó Stiles, quien se levantaba del sillón para ver como Lydia huía con sus llaves por la puerta de entrada.  
—Voy a la casa de Derek, necesita a alguien —habló ella con prisa saliendo por la puerta dejando tras de sí un silencio que respiraba Stiles. El castaño sabía que Lydia era muy entregada con la amistad que tenía con las personas que más poseían su cariño y admiración, extrañamente, Derek Hale era una de esas pocas personas.  
—Bueno, sí llevate mis llaves —suspiró él cómo última cosa que diría en voz alta aquella noche, dejó caer los brazos a sus lados y la rodilla izquierda la retiró del sillón para volver a su computadora.  
La noche se fue a ritmo constante mientras bebía de su taza de café haciendo las últimas cosas para poder enviarlas a su equipo, todos se estaban comunicando por Messenger y Stiles se sorprendía pues era la única taza de café que se había hecho aquella noche.  
Cuando terminó ya eran las siete de la mañana, dejó su computadora en el centro de la pequeña mesa alta de madera, por primera vez en toda la noche se había movido de su lugar, al menos después de que Lydia se fue, pronto con los ojos doliéndole, esperaba que su archivo fuera enviado al grupo de su equipo, y se sentó en el brazo del sillón más cercano. Justo en ese momento Lydia entró por la puerta de la casa, con la cara desecha por la falta de sueño, y tenía unas ojeras que le recordaban a Stiles como se sentían sus ojos en ese mismo momento.  
—Todavía sigues aquí —afirmó la chica mientras se tallaba con los ojos de las manos y bostezaba a la vez que caminaba hasta su habitación.  
—Sí y es curioso que acabes de llegar la misma hora que yo he terminado —dijo el castaño sonriendo.  
—Vaya, que hilarante...  
—¡Tendrás que contarme todo lo que te dijo! —exclamó cuando la pelirroja ya iba varios metros lejos a punto de escabullirse en su habitación.  
—Sí, luego te cuento lo que pasó —culminó con la platica ella estando casi a punto de caerse.  
Y así fue como después apareció Scott McCall saliendo de su habitación.  
—Hola viejo, ¿y ese milagro que despertaste tan temprano? —preguntó el moreno mientras caminaba hasta el pálido Stiles.  
—No desperté temprano, no he dormido —explicó el Stilinski, tomaba de su taza de café ya frío y lo medio saboreaba entre sus labios.  
Scott parecía emocionado por alguna razón y éso era un poco extraño, la cara que ponía era de miedo y además decían que siempre se levantaba maldiciendo a todo mundo.  
—Vaya, estabas haciendo la tarea, éso también es extraño, o te desvelaste en un chat de porno gay —bromeó Scott cuando el archivo de Stiles por fin fue enviado, el Internet no había sido pagado desde el mismo día que todos decidieron vivir juntos en la misma casa, o sea, hace casi más de un año y por eso mismo, la conexión era de rayos lenta.  
—Lo sé, pero una vez al año no está mal desvelarte haciendo tarea, y no, no estaba en un chat de porno...  
—Gay —completó Scotty sentándose en la mesa después de haber encendido la cafetera, ni siquiera eran fanáticos del café pero, era como una especie de hábito.  
—Loco, hace mucho dejé ese vicio... —susurró Stiles bajito, en realidad no había entrado en un chat de porno, en meses pero había tenido la tentación de hacerlo.  
—Bueno, ve a dormir antes de sientas remordimiento de que haya miles de foto de tus nalgas abiertas, rondando por Internet y en los celulares de la gente —volvió a bromear Scott con cinismo.  
—Ya cállate —calló Stiles cerrando su computadora con fuerza y regresando después de una noche agotadora a su habitación.  
Pero sí que le había llegado el remordimiento pues, una vez había compartido una foto de su retaguardia recién rasurada mientras arqueaba demasiado su espalda, y se metía dos dedos en su cavidad, había sido una noche muy caliente y solitaria y toda esa excitación fue enterrada en el alma de la imagen y en el insinuante mensaje que quería revelar; la foto se hizo viral en muchos sitios de Internet parecidos esa misma semana. Todo mundo buscaba al famoso chico de la fotografía, desde entonces, Stiles Stilinski nunca más volvió a pisar virtualmente un sitio sexoso, su salvaje instinto dominaba su mente y hacía locuras. Todas su cuentas habían sido borradas o al menos eso pensaba.  
No tenía sueño como tal, pero sentía que su cuerpo necesitaba descansar a pesar de aún quedarle energía, y sus ojeras no se iban a quitar de la nada. Incluso tardo un tiempo en dormirse pero lo hizo.

Lo despertó el sonido de su despertador a las dos de la tarde, había seis horas exactas y la espalda le dolía por el mal sueño que había tenido, esa vez no se permitió que las cobijas le tocaran como sólo Derek lo hacía en su imaginación pero de todas maneras ya estaba ahí de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación pensando en que no debería hacerle tarde. Se vistió y tomó un baño que Scott -tan amable y servicial- había preparado una hora antes, pues había agua caliente en un bote muy grande. Stiles llevó el bote de agua caliente hasta el baño y por fin tomo uno en su casa después de cinco días. Intentó ducharse lo más rápido posible mientras el teatro en casa sonaba música del álbum más reciente de CHVRCHES y por supuesto, antes de que el agua enfriara pues ya estaba algo tibia. Justo después se puso el pantalón sobre las húmedas piernas y una camisa cualquiera que había usado el lunes que acababa de pasar, si ignoraba ese hecho todo el mundo también lo haría. Se dirigió hacia el refrigerador y sacó un cubo de hielo, que se frotó en toda la cara, la cual expulsó vapor por el cambio brusco en la piel que se tensaba. Sacó las cosas que sólo llevaba para llenar su mochila, y dejó un cuaderno -el cual usaba para todas las materias y sólo tenía cinco hojas libres- de todos los que tenía por si las dudas. Metió el traje adentro de la mochila y unos viejos y puntiagudos zapatos en la mochila antes de irse. Los demás ya se habían ido a la escuela mientras él se bañaba.  
Intentó hacer todo lo más rápido que podía pero en realidad se estaba tomando mucho su tiempo, para cuando salió de casa y subió al camión había una especie de ansiedad que lo comía por dentro. Muy en el fondo tenía una muro pintado con óleos que decía con letras grandes: Quiero que Derek Hale me vea con traje. Y otras letras pequeñas y tímidas: A lo mejor y entonces se enamora de mí.  
Llegó a la escuela esperando encontrar a sus amigos ahí, en especial a los de su equipo, no encontró a nadie incluso afuera del lugar acordado, como por ejemplo el salón de usos múltiples. Al final de cuentas se metió al baño para cambiarse y tenía metido ahí unas orejeras y un gorro navideño que Scott le había prestado, porque el suyo se había perdido por ahí en alguna de sus gorroaventuras.  
Miró la hora y ya casi eran las cinco. ¿En qué momento del día el tiempo se había ido así de rápido? Pero no se alarmó, estaba con el tiempo bien para la presentación de la revista de arte para CalArts. Alguien entró al baño del cubículo que estaba a su derecha, parecía que también se estaba vistiendo, pero no le presto mucha atención. El tipo del cubículo salió primero y después él.  
—Vámonos ya buddy —dijo el tipo pegándole en el brazo con ligereza. Ese tipo era Scott McCall quien si había entrado a sus clases desde las dos de la tarde.  
—Hola Scott —se limitó a decir Stiles mientras revisaba sus pestañas largas en el espejo, quería ponerse el moño pero le daba pereza buscarlo dentro de su mochila, así que se conformó con un cuello descubierto.  
Ambos chicos fueron hasta el edificio donde estaba el salón de usos múltiples, ahí ya estaban paradas Ariana y Karen, dos chicas morenas que esperaban la llegada de Stiles, por cierto le habían despertado en el camión cuando se dio cuenta que tenía diez llamadas perdidas de ellas.  
La exposición prosiguió según lo planeado y Stiles no esperaba nada pues de todas maneras iba a reprobar la materia. Cuando terminó todo eso y lo primero que hizo fue irse hasta su salón, ahí ya no había casi nadie.  
—Todos se han ido, el profesor de Entorno Cinematográfico no ha venido —avisó un compañero de Stiles al castaño.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Scott exaltado de felicidad e intriga.  
—Sí.  
Entonces, ambos chicos se fueron hasta la entrada de la escuela, su turno había terminado.  
—Ya vámonos —dijo Scott mientras veía la hora en su celular, la noche ya empezaba a aparecer. Y eso para Stiles era muy curioso y surrealista, su día acaba de empezar hace cinco horas literalmente y ya empezaba a anochecer. Pero no había problema con eso, prefería no pensar en que cada vez se le iba más de las manos el sentido de sentirse en la realidad.  
—Me iré con Allison —comentó como si nada mientras miraba a todos lados, tal vez vería a Derek por ahí.  
—¿En serio? Ya vámonos a casa viejo —reclamó el otro con gesto de cansancio.  
—No, ¿a qué mierda voy?  
—Puedes ir a ver a tu novio...  
Era la primera vez que el destello de luz llamado Theo Raeken hacia aparición en la oscuridad de la cabeza de Stiles en todo el día.  
Al final de todo eso, Stiles se quedó solo en la escuela, y cuando dieron el toque para dar las siete de la noche, Stiles entró al salón de Derek, era muy raro el lugar, alguna veces el olor grupal como lo llamaba el castaño no era para nada agradable.  
Vio a Derek Hale en el fondo del salón escribiendo cosas sobre su cuaderno, estaba bastante concentrado al parecer. La primera vez que Derek vio a Stiles con traje había sido el semestre pasado cuando iban en el mismo salón. La reacción de Derek ante un Stiles con traje había sido: Te ves chistoso y muchas risas.  
Ahora la meta de Stiles era sorprenderlo, y al parecer lo hizo, pues cuando Stiles llegó al salón, y Derek miró hacia adelante, sus ojos penetraron fuerte en el cuerpo del castaño, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y su boca también, todo estaba bien hasta ese momento, hasta el movimiento de las cejas de Derek hizo que la expresión de su cara denotara algo así como aversión.  
—¿Por qué estás vestido así? —preguntó Derek sin parpadear todavía.  
—Hoy presentaba mi revista para la materia del profesor Amado —dijo Stiles poniendo un acento hilarante sobre el nombre del profesor.  
—Ya veo —dijo por un momento pensando cosas que la cabeza de Stiles intentaba averiguar.  
Derek habló un rato con Stiles, éste ya estaba sentado sobre una banca y Derek estaba parado frente a él recargado sobre una columna del salón.  
—Y entonces me quedé dormido en el camión hasta que... —Hablaba y hablaba Stiles, y había notado que Derek no quitaba la mirada de sus labios, en todos los tres minutos que se la pasó hablando sin parar—. Y pues así fue como toda la noche me la pase desvelado porque tenía que hacer la revista.  
Cuando por fin terminó, Derek pasó de mirar los labios, a mirar sus ojos, cerró la boca que la tenía unos milímetros abierta y después, tragó con la garganta, se giró sin decir nada, Stiles se quedó bastante confundido por su reacción pero después pensó en que Derek Hale vio sus labios por más de tres minutos, y éso hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro y su ánimo se elevara algo cerca del paraíso, también tocando el orgullo. Después Derek regresó con Stiles y le tocó los cabellos para después acariciarlos.


	4. Viernes, 18 de Diciembre del 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que hoy subiré dos capitulos porque ayer no pude fui a una "posada". Es hilarante.

Ya era el último día para ir a la escuela, tal vez quería ir o no, el único motivo que tenía para poder ir ese viernes era que podía ir a ver a Derek a su salón y estar con él, pero no quería verse muy hostigoso metido en el salón del moreno todo el día. La oscuridad de su cuarto reinaba hermosa a su alrededor, de vez en cuando iluminada por los rayos del sol que entraban curiosos por la ventana y calentaban el ambiente. Sus ojos no dejaban en paz ese foco estático que colgaba sobre el techo frío y apagado tal y como deseaba que fuera su corazón, y de hecho, cuando lo pensaba, su corazón era un foco incandescente prendido, lleno de luz y calor y sobre todo, fácil de quebrar. Derek sólo jugaba con el apagador de su foco y poco faltaba para que lo quebrara o fundiera.  
Su mano se extendía hasta su muslo para posarse ahí y tocarse sin pudor pues estaba en la oscuridad y apenas iban a dar las ocho de la mañana. Su celular vibró de pronto, la vibración se extendió por todo el colchón sintiendo las caricias en su espalda.  
—Stiles Stilinski, eres un chico muy sucio —habló Theo jadeante a través de un audio donde se podía escuchar su respiración sin rumbo y agitada como las olas del mar por la noche.  
—Theo, quiero que toques muy lento mis muslos, pongas tus manos en mis nalgas y luego te hundas muy lento en ellas como haces siempre —susurraba el castaño con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se acariciaba su entrada con el dedo índice.  
—¿Te gusta como lo hago? —preguntaba el otro mientras se tocaba la entrepierna, Stiles hacía lo mismo pero ya estaba dentro de sí mismo.  
—Sí, siempre que me tocas no puedo evitar derretirme y tener ganas de gemir. —La respiración de Stiles comenzaba a ser agitada.  
—Quiero que gimas para mí —Theo no quería decirlo pero—, quiero que lo hagas maldita perra.  
Pero Stiles se lo había ordenado desde hace mucho pues le ponía cachondo que le insultaran, era literalmente su placer culposo. El castaño introdujo otro dedo dentro de él, sosteniendo con fuerza el teléfono celular en su mano derecha.  
—¡Joder! —fue lo primero que salió de su boca al escuchar “maldita perra”, seguido de algunas otras exclamaciones inentendibles.  
—¡Di mi nombre! —gritó el novio del castaño al micrófono de su celular mientras ya estaba llegando al clímax, la cabeza de su pene parecía que iba a estallar de lo hinchada que estaba, llevaba un buen rato esperando el orgasmo y su cuerpo denunciaba que sucediera ese evento maravilloso y placentero que demolería sus piernas.  
—¡Joder Theo! —exclamó Stiles mientras ya tenía un tercer dedo dentro de él (aunque no sabía exactamente donde estaba su próstata) y su pene tenía espasmos, ya casi...  
La puerta de la casa fue golpeada pero ya llevaban media hora enviándose mensajes y después audios por WhatsApp, no se iba a detener sólo por un toquido en la puerta de su casa, después del primer toquido, llegó de una lluvia de ellos.  
Era tan divertido y ya empezaba su orgasmo cuando los dedos de sus pies se doblaron y su boca se abría involuntaria, estaba siendo uno de los mejores orgasmos en un meses...  
—¡Ya deja ese maldito celular Stiles y ve a ver quién toca la puerta tan temprano! —Ocho de la mañana en punto y Scott McCall ya empezaba a fastidiar dentro de su habitación, ni siquiera tenía que estar presente para molestar.  
—¡Maldita sea! —voceó muy molesto, hubo una explosión en su cabeza que le continuaba produciendo placer y se seguía viniendo sobre su abdomen, pero a la vez estaba furioso.  
Se levantó de la cama después de limpiarse el semen con la sabana de la cama, sus manos se limpiaron con la tela de su pijama.  
—¡Scott estoy usando una de tus pijamas! —vociferó a la puerta del cuarto del moreno para molestarlo por haberlo interrumpido.  
—Mierda, eso es muy enfermo y a la vez asqueroso —susurró el chico entre las cobijas—. Espera...  
El moreno se levantó un poco confundido y enojado de su cama. Stiles Stilinski abrió la puerta con ímpetu.  
—¿Quién mierda es? —preguntó Stiles en voz alta con la cara arrugada por la molestia.  
—Buenos días Stilinski —saludó el dueño de la casa, con unos diez centímetros menos de estatura que el castaño, la mano del adulto se extendía a la mano con semen seco de Stiles, para después estrecharse éstas mutuamente... Las manos.  
—Stiles ¿tuviste sexting con mi pijama puesta? —interrogó Scott saliendo de su habitación viendo al casero frente a Stiles.  
Stiles volteó a verlo y después soltó la mano del hombre.  
—¿Quién es ese chico? —preguntó el casero señalando a Scotty—. ¿Vive aquí?  
—No... —susurró Scott con las piernas paralizadas. Se suponía que el casero no debía verlo o les subiría el alquiler.  
—Hablemos a fuera —habló bajo y serio Stiles caminando hacia fuera de la casa entrecerrado la puerta.  
—Tienen que pagar la renta —dijo el hombre con un tono grave en la voz, y la expresión dura.  
—Lo sé, pero denos un poco de tiempo...  
—Hoy se cumplen tres meses que no pagan la renta chico, yo tengo que mantener a mi familia también, al igual que tu padre te mantiene a ti —espetó el hombre cruzando los brazos para no ahorcar al adolescente.  
—Denos un tiempo para para buscar el dinero, se lo pagarémos...  
—¡¿Por qué dejaste que te viera?! —gritó/susurró Lydia molesta hacia Scott. Stiles y el casero podían escuchar las voces desde afuera de la casa.  
—¡No sabia que era el casero! —se defendía el chico.  
—¡¿Le dijiste que vives aquí?! —interrogaba la chica pelirroja con las manos en el cuello del moreno.  
—¡No, nunca le diría, se supone que no debe de enterarse! —exclamó aterrad0 Scott sintiendo que lo reprendía su madre.  
Stiles negó con la cabeza mientras su mano derecha se postraba sobre su frente, a veces sus amigos podían ser estúpidos... Pero no tanto.  
—Les doy hasta el Martes, y si no tienen el dinero será mejor que no estén aquí cuando vuelva. ¿Me escuchaste? —cuestionó serio y oscuro el hombre señalando con el dedo la pálida cara del castaño.  
—Sí —respondió el chico apretando los labios mientras observaba como el hombre si iba pisando fuerte la acera—. Mierda —susurró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Lydia soltando a Scott para después ponerse delante de éste y escuchar a Stiles.  
—Será mejor que vayan empacando sus cosas chicos, nos quedamos sin casa —declaró desanimado el castaño mirando el piso derrotado. Sabía que no iban a recolectar el dinero, y aun lo hicieran, no podían pagarlo.  
Los tres chicos se acercaron y se dieron un abrazo mutuo, para después separarse y empezar a empacar todas sus pertenencias.


	5. Lunes, 21 de Diciembre del 2015

—Entonces te vemos allá Stiles —dijo Lydia antes de salir por la puerta de la casa.   
Stiles se quedó ahí de pie mientras se lavaba la cabeza en el fregadero otra vez, no iban a pagar el gas estacionario cuando ya estaban a punto de irse de esa casa.   
La toalla verde estaba secándose, por lo tanto una toalla navideña que había comprado hace dos semanas era la que se encargaba de remover las partículas de agua de su cabeza, ni siquiera secaba mejor que su vieja toalla verde, pero la iba usar después de gastar casi doce dolares en ella.   
Delicado como una pluma en el aire se deslizó hasta su cama, cogió su celular enorme de ahí antes de enviarle un mensaje a Theo. Las cobijas de renos ya habían sido recogidas del viejo colchón que era propiedad de la casa.   
—Entonces... ¿Vas a venir Theo? —preguntó el chico a través de un mensaje de texto que no tardó mucho en llegar hasta el destinatario.  
Stiles esperaba una respuesta afirmativa pues le ponía triste que hace unos días habían empezado las fiestas y ellos no habían ido a ninguna juntos, no estaba bien, a veces sus amigos le reclamaban cosas como: “¿Qué es lo quieres de Theo? ¿Que vengan montado en caballo a proponerte matrimonio?”   
Porque en realidad había faltado poco para que eso pasara si no fuera porque apenas hace meses que salían. Stiles era muy descuidado con su relación con Theo, siempre se olvidaba de festejar los meses por más estúpido que eso le parecía, tenía que hacerlo porque eso hacen todas las personas que se aman. De hecho apenas el Domingo habían festejado su sexto mes de estar juntos, y nunca pensó que durarían tanto, lo habían festejado el domingo porque a Stiles se le había olvidado festejarlo cinco días antes. Los regalos de Theo siempre eran cosas hermosas y costosas, los de Stiles eran algunas cosas baratas y que de hecho se le ocurrían una hora antes de verse, siempre se las daba por obligación más que por cariño, lo contrario de Theo.   
Entre otra de las cosas que los amigos del castaño le reclamaban a Stiles eran situaciones como: “Derek Hale nunca te ha dado nada, apenas y te hace caso y eso porque comparten a la misma amiga, en cambio Theo Raeken lo ha dado todo por ti, y tú sabes a que me refiero con TODO”   
Y en realidad Theo había sacrificado hasta su propia vida con tal de estar con el castaño. “Y ni siquiera lo valoras” Porque Stiles Stilinski en verdad que ni siquiera valoraba su propia existencia.   
—No lo creo Stiles —respondía Theo después de cinco minutos de espera.   
Ese día era el único día de todos esos seis meses en los que Stiles deseaba que Theo y él estuvieran juntos. Ese día era el único de los seis meses en el que Theo no deseaba estar con Stiles pero por situaciones personales. Era el único día de los seis meses, en el que los papeles se invertían.   
—Pero Theo, por favor, tienes que venir, será nuestra primera fiesta decembrina —suplicaba esa vez en un audio, pero cuántas veces Theo no había suplicado en el pasado.  
—Lo lamento de veras amor, pero hoy no, será otro día ¿si bebé? —Y hasta eso Theo se procuraba de que Stiles no se sintiera rechazado.   
—Está bien... —susurraba cerca del micrófono. En su mirada se veía la terrible decepción y se podía leer karma en su frente.  
—Te diviertes ¿si bebé? —preguntaba el novio del chico de los lunares.   
—Sí nene... —A Stiles todavía le costaba decirle con apodos cariñosos a su novio.  
—Bueno, te amo; adiós.  
—Yo también te amo —escribió el chico desde su teléfono para apagar el Wi-Fi, y alistarse bien antes de irse a la fiesta en donde Lydia y Scott le estaban esperando, o al menos eso creía...  
Caminó hasta la sala, donde había al menos tres enormes cajas llenas de cosas de Navidad, que entre los tres chicos habían comprado juntos hace un tiempo no antes de Noviembre y habían tenido que desmontar todo. Junto a una de ellas reposaban los tenis Lacoste de Stiles, al terminar de ponerse los tenis algo más finos para la ocasión no pensó mucho en quitárselos y ponerse unos menos opulentos, lo cual hizo, al ponerse unos que le habían costado casi el triple de su fina toalla de Navidad.   
Intentó olvidar que iba a estar solo con Lydia y Scott en la fiesta, y no era porque no quisiera estar con ellos, sino porque en todos esos seis meses, sus amigos no habían visto ni una foto de Theo Raeken y hoy era el día para que se los presentara o perdería su credibilidad. A pesar de todas las cosas que pasaban en su cabeza salió de casa, caminando por la acera, su hogar no quedaba muy lejos de la fiesta pues era en otra casa a cuatro cuadras de la suya.   
Al llegar al lugar se encontró con que en realidad era un antro, había una enorme fila y muchos adolescentes y adultos esperando afuera del lugar. No quiso ni siquiera contarlos, y tampoco se imaginaba el desastre que había adentro. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando llegó un grupo de jóvenes hormonados esperando ansiosos para ponerse hasta el coño de ebrios y perder la cabeza. El cadenero les abrió de inmediato y les cedió el paso, Stiles no era tonto, se metió detrás de ellos sin que alguien se percatase de que se había colado.   
Adentro del lugar estaba todo oscuro y sólo alumbraban muchas luces que no dejaban de prender y apagarse, algunas de colores y otras blancas, triángulos y círculos entre otras figuras además de laceres. Había humo en casi todos lados y pocas mesas. Stiles podía ver a todo tipo de personas en el lugar, desde parejas hasta gente que buscaba ligar en ese extraño lugar al cual nunca había ido, sólo intentado aliviar sus más salvajes y profundos deseos; pero no veía a Lydia ni a Scott. Se dirigió a la barra, y se sentó a un lado de unas personas mayores a él que no dejaban de ingerir cerveza y tequila como si fueran a perder la vida si no lo hacían, incluso al castaño le cayeron algunas gotas de la gaseosa cerveza.   
Seguía ahí después de once minutos sin hacer nada más que estar incómodo esperando a ver en qué momento llegarían sus amigos, pero sin embargo no llegaba nadie, a lo mejor no era el lugar correcto. Durante todo ese tiempo, había sentido algunas miradas sobre su cuerpo y por eso tampoco podía dejar de estar disgustado y aburrido.  
Cuando giró la vista hacia su lado derecho se dio cuenta de que un hombre le veía a varios lugares de la barra, era maduro y apuesto, al menos eso se apreciaba desde donde estaba el castaño en medio de toda esa oscuridad y luces que morían cada cinco segundos. Para después voltear a la izquierda y darse cuenta de que una chica también le observaba, nunca en su vida había sido espiado por dos personas atractivas en una sola noche, en un solo lugar, en la misma barra.   
—El hombre de allá le manda esto —dijo un mesero señalando al hombre que estaba sentado a unos cuatro metros de él.   
—Ah... Dígale que gracias —respondió el castaño desconcertado, no sabía qué hacer en esa clase de situaciones.   
Cuando volteó a ver al hombre, éste le veía y le sonreía mientras que su caballito se elevaba cerca de su cara para después tomarle. Stiles observó su bebida con escrutación antes de beberla, era roja y tenía un cereza, sin embargo, hizo lo mismo que el hombre a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco, el alcohol transitó por su garganta, le quedó un sabor dulce en los labios, volvió a beber de la copa hasta dejarla vacía y comerse la cereza, mientras hacía un nudo con el tallo y se lo enseñaba al hombre desde lejos. Este lo veía y a pesar de no poder ver el nudo en alta definición, sabía lo que significaba, al parecer estaba funcionando, y mierda, a Stiles se le estaba saliendo de control su salvaje instinto deseoso de sexo, era algo que no podía controlar, cuando empezaba se le salía de las manos cual bestia indomable, y de hecho le gustaba cuando se dejaba llevar, de verdad que lo disfrutaba, era libertad en su cuerpo.   
—El mismo hombre le envía esto —dijo el mesero después de tres Cosmopolitan. Le entregó al castaño un caballito de tequila hasta el tope y era uno grande, además de una nota que decía: “¿Quieres divertirte conmigo?”  
Stiles sintió un brillo en los ojos parecido a cuando entraba a sitios de sexo virtual, sólo que esta vez podía tenerlo real, aunque con muchos riesgos claro, pero eso para la sorpresa de sí mismo, era lo que menos le importaba, eso aumentaba la adrenalina en su sangre, la emoción y por ende el futuro placer, sus pantalones empezaban a sentirse apretados de tan sólo pensar en todo lo que haría, en todo lo que se desahogaría, porque Theo nunca le daba nada mas allá de frotar sus penes húmedos y sexo oral, pues estaba muy enamorado del chico, y si lo hacía era porque Stiles se lo pedía y Theo Raeken no le negaba nada a Stiles. Aunque éste ya estaba cansado de pan con lo mismo.  
Stiles sacó una pluma de su apretado pantalón, siempre tenía una pluma en su bolsillo.   
“Por supuesto que quiero divertirme” Y pidió que le enviaran el papel de regreso al hombre, a la vez que Stiles ordenaba que le llevaran un tequila doble al tío ese de barba. El hombre se dio cuenta de que Stiles quería jugar fuerte y rudo y si lo quería fuerte y duro eso le iba a dar. El castaño no se podía mantener quieto en su lugar, cada poro de su cuerpo traspiraba excitación.   
Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba ya ebrio, fue lento y de hecho, estaba tan acostumbrado a la sensación de su sistema nervioso central deprimido, que no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que se levantó del banco de la barra para poner las piernas en el piso que por supuesto le fallaron al caminar.  
La música sonaba un poco más fuerte en sus oídos, pero eso no le impedía empezar a acercarse al hombre de barba que lo esperaba ansioso y deseoso. Justo cuando caminaba hasta el sitio, su cuerpo se estampó contra otro, las bebidas alcohólicas volaron hacia todas direcciones y algunas que eran azules cayeron sobre el rostro de Stiles y en sus ojos. No podía ver, todo estaba aún más borroso e inentendible para su cerebro.  
—¡Joder! ¡Ten más cuidado imbécil! —exclamó el mesero enojado sin ayudar a levantar al castaño hasta se que se dio cuenta que le conocía—. ¿Stiles? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —se hizo escuchar el moreno sobre todo el ruido que les rodeaba.  
—¿Derek? — casi gritó el castaño y no porque haya logrado ver el joven rostro de su crush, sino porque reconocería ese tono de voz en particular en cualquier lado del mundo.   
—Te pregunté algo, ¿qué haces aquí? —insistió el moreno mientras le ayudaba a Stiles a levantarse del suelo, a pesar de que su ropa estaba mojada de alcohol.   
La música duspted se oía demasiado alto como la perdida de conciencia de Stiles.   
—Pues, no lo sé... —susurró mientras se tallaba donde se había golpeado con la bandeja de metal brillante que llevaba el moreno.   
—Eres un estúpido Stilinski—susurró el de ojos verdes inaudible para todos dentro de aquel lugar.   
Derek lo llevó del brazo a un lugar más apartado de la zona de baile, un piso arriba. Era un lugar en una esquina donde la luz casi no existía en lo absoluto, una mesa redonda de caoba oscura y un sillón circular de cuero negro brillante.   
—Siéntate —volvió a hablar serio el moreno mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo del castaño sobre el sillón.   
Stiles se sentó esperando o más bien deseando que Derek hiciera algo que cambiara la manera en que se veían, que sucediera algo que dejara claras las cosas, hasta que su cerebro surcó una tangente cerca de la lejana realidad.  
—Espera... ¿Tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó mientras ponía los dos codos sobre la mesa, su tono era un poco inentendible, nunca había tomado alcohol solo, siempre lo mezclaba con otras sustancias en las fiestas y por más extraño que parezca, eso lo hacía estar más consiente de las cosas que hacía pero, en ese momento estaba puramente ebrio.  
—Yo trabajo aquí —fue lo único que dijo el tío de ojos verdes sin dejar de ser serio.  
—¿Y ya? ¿Esa es tu gran explicación? —reclamaba el castaño queriendo tomar todavía más, con Derek le costaba trabajo entablar una conversación, necesitaba estar más ebrio.   
El moreno suspiró, se rascó la nuca y decidió abrirse un poco con el chico que casi todo el tiempo estaba en su salón y con él casi nunca dejaba de preguntar cosas.   
—Sólo lo hacía los fines de semana pero a partir de ahora trabajaré diario, habrá buenas propinas pues mucha gente vendrá a embriagarse sin sentido todos los días , gente como tú —remarcó fuerte el moreno sin entrar en detalles, como esperaba Stiles Stilinski.  
—¡Hasta que Derek Hale dice más de tres palabras en una oración! —exclamó emocionado el castaño sin dejar de aplaudir.   
—Ah cállate, tú lo pediste, pero si quieres puedo irme ahora mismo, no tengo por qué cuidarte —espetó molesto Derek ya casi levantando su trabajado trasero del sillón que gozaba del calor que éste le compartía.   
—¡No espera! —Y eso era lo que Derek deseaba, que le pidiera por favor que no se fuera—. ¿Me traes un caballito de tequila doble y al tío con quien iba a acostarme? Por favor —terminó de decir con la cabeza gacha y el dedo índice en el aire sobre su cabeza.  
Derek apretó los labios enojado.   
—No te voy a traer nada, mi turno acaba de terminar —severó, sin darse la vuelta.   
—¡No! ¡No! Entonces... ¡Deberas necesito que traigas al tipo! —gritaba el castaño sintiendo como su cuerpo era sacudido por el hipo que le acababa de dar.  
—No sé quién sea aquel sujeto...   
—Era guapo y con barba —explicaba una vez más intentando recordar como lucía el hombre.  
—Pues no lo sé Stiles, como por aquí casi no hay tantos tipos guapos con barba —hablaba Derek ya empezando a caminar para irse.  
—Tú serias guapo si tuvieras barba —murmuró el castaño haciendo un puchero con los labios. Y Derek no usaba barba por si se lo habían preguntado, se rasuraba cada ciertos días a ordenes de su novia, la cual ya no lo amaba.  
—No me importa lo que tú digas —espetó el moreno deteniéndose de golpe.   
—Yo sé que te importa que te diga que con barba te ves guapo porque lo sabes, sé que te importa porque te has detenido cuando lo he dicho, y sé que te importa porque me has traído hasta aquí, hasta este lugar oscuro para que platiquemos los dos solos. —Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que terminó de decir aquello que guardaba sólo para su propia persona.  
El moreno casi se decidía a girarse y gritarle que se callara, pero sabía que Stiles se estaba desahogando de lo malo que había sido con él, y tal vez eso era también lo que necesitaba Derek, desahogarse.   
—Y también sé que te importa porque querías que te pidiera que no te fueras , pero sobre todo sé que te importa, porque te enojaste cuando no lo hice —susurró entonces para sí mismo, pero Derek fue capaz de escucharlo.   
Eran las once treinta y tres cuando Derek caminó lejos del castaño mientras éste sólo observaba cómo se iba, bajaba las escaleras con luces de neón y se confundía entre la multitud, se sintió estúpido, y rechazado una vez más.   
Entonces un caballito doble de tequila se estampó con fuerza sobre la mesa de fina caoba, y otras bebidas también lo hacían.   
—Pasa la noche conmigo Stiles Stilinski —decía el moreno mientras el castaño no dejaba de verlo sorprendido y con los ojos un poco anegados en lagrimas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y felices fiestas a todos, no se pongan muy ebrios como Stiles. A menos que se vayan a tirar a un Derek Hale.


	6. Martes, 22 de Diciembre del 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amigos. Voy a empezar a comprimir los días en los capítulos para que cuando llegue el fin de año, puedan leer el fin de año de derek y stiles.

—Pues no lo sé Stiles, como por aquí casi no hay tantos tipos guapos con barba —hablaba Derek ya empezando a caminar para irse.

—Tú serias guapo si tuvieras barba —murmuró el castaño haciendo un puchero con los labios. Y Derek no usaba barba por si se lo habían preguntado, se rasuraba cada ciertos días a ordenes de su novia, la cual ya no lo amaba.

—No me importa lo que tú digas —espetó el moreno deteniéndose de golpe.

—Yo sé que te importa que te diga que con barba te ves guapo porque lo sabes, sé que te importa porque te has detenido cuando lo he dicho, y sé que te importa porque me has traído hasta aquí, hasta este lugar oscuro para que platiquemos los dos solos. —Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que terminó de decir aquello que guardaba sólo para su propia persona.

El moreno casi se decidía a girarse y gritarle que se callara, pero sabía que Stiles se estaba desahogando de lo malo que había sido con él, y tal vez eso era también lo que necesitaba Derek, desahogarse.

—Y también sé que te importa porque querías que te pidiera que no te fueras , pero sobre todo sé que te importa, porque te enojaste cuando no lo hice —susurró entonces para sí mismo, pero Derek fue capaz de escucharlo.

Eran las once treinta y tres cuando Derek caminó lejos del castaño mientras éste sólo observaba cómo se iba, bajaba las escaleras con luces de neón y se confundía entre la multitud, se sintió estúpido, y rechazado una vez más.

Entonces un caballito doble de tequila se estampó con fuerza sobre la mesa de fina caoba, y otras bebidas también lo hacían.

—Pasa la noche conmigo Stiles Stilinski —decía el moreno mientras el castaño no dejaba de verlo sorprendido y con los ojos un poco anegados en lagrimas.

—Dime algo Derek Hale —apenas y pudo pronunciar el chico castaño intentando evitar que sus lágrimas salieran a flote y dieran a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, pues según él, Derek no sabe nada acerca del enamoramiento hacia él—. ¿En serio quieres pasar esta noche conmigo? —preguntó el castaño casi obligando a Derek a responder esa pregunta.

—Stiles, ya estás medio borracho así que cállate y bebe del jodido caballito —ordenó Derek quien recuperaba su lugar en el sillón.

Stiles tomó del caballito para después abrir la boca muy grande por el ardor en su garganta.

—Tranquilo Stiles, tómalo con calma, literalmente —decía Derek mientras miraba como el castaño ya iba por la segunda bebida.

Estaba bastante confiado en su capacidad de controlar el alcohol, o al menos eso pensaba Derek de Stiles. La última vez que Derek vio a Stiles ebrio fue en la escuela, había comprobado una botella de tequila para él solo, aunque Scott también bebió de ella, pero hubo un momento del día en el que Stiles esperaba a Allison para irse juntos, estaba afuera de su salón cuando Derek pasó por ahí de casualidad, y de hecho se quedó platicando con el castaño un buen rato mientras comía cereal. Después de eso, Derek se estaba iendo a su salón para entrar a su clase, pero Stiles le agarró de la pierna y le pidió que no se fuera, desde entonces Derek se había quedado con las ganas de que el castaño se lo volviera a decir y se sentía extraño pues no sabía si le había gustado que Stiles le rogara o si le gustaba que la gente le rogara en general. Pero ya no sabía qué pensar pues Stiles tenía razón, sí que le importaban todas las cosas que le había hecho ver.

Poco a poco se estaba subiendo a las nubes, con más y más alcohol, platicaban y reían.

Derek miraba como Stiles bebía de una cerveza, se sorprendió un poco de lo bien que conocía al castaño.

—A ti no te gusta la cerveza Stiles —afirmó cuando se dio cuenta de que el castaño se la estaba terminando como si fuera agua.

—Lo sé pero... Alcohol es alcohol. —Soltó la botella de golpe y alzó los hombros con una sonrisa.

Derek rió ante la visión de Stiles ebrio y sonrojado por el alcohol, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su sonrisa era amplia ornada por unos finos labios, finos al igual que los rasgos muy poco imperfectos de Stiles.

—Oh por Dios, ¡¡Derek Hale se está riendo!! —señaló con exageración al moreno con la boca muy abierta y las cejas bastante alzadas. Al moreno se le quitó su agradable gesto de la cara y miró enojado a Stiles quien por un momento se lamentó de haber dicho eso.

—A diferencia de lo que tú piensas, yo rio con bastante frecuencia, y ese comentario ya esta más gastado que tus promesas de dejar el alcohol —comentó frío el moreno bebiendo de una copa. Sino fuera porque Stiles ya estaba perdiéndose mucho ese comentario le hubiera caído como balde de agua fría pero en vez de eso dijo:

—Deberías sonreír más seguido, te queda a la perfección... —Y hasta ahí se quedó, estaba a punto de fallar en su filtro cerebro-boca.

—Ya te dije que lo hago con frecuencia, lo que sucede es que...

—Lo que sucede es que cuando intento que nos divirtamos juntos siempre actúas frío y distante y no cooperas para nada, por eso siempre te veo serio —espetó el castaño dejando sus puños caer en la mesa con rencor en su mente, era demasiado rencor en todos sus recuerdos con Derek pero eso mismo lo utilizaba para crear mucho amor hacia el moreno en una fabrica que tenía en su corazón.

Derek se quedó mucho tiempo pensando en todos los días en el que el castaño se paraba frente a él en su salón, no había un día que no llegara a ofrecerle de menos una naranja fresca.

—¿Hay alguna manera en que pueda arreglarlo? —preguntó el moreno casi en un susurro, y no porque no quisiera decirlo, sino porque estaba peleando con un amigo suyo llamado ego.

—Pues... —"Bésame" pensó en decir pero no estaba seguro, tenía miedo de la reacción de Derek, aunque para ser sinceros pudo sólo saltar sobre la mesa y estampar sus labios con los del moreno pero simplemente no lo hizo—. Sólo quiero que seas mi amigo Derek... —confesó apretando los labios, evitando ver la cara del moreno por miedo a ver su expresión, siempre tenía miedo.

—Pero tú y yo ya somos amigos —dijo derek con toda la calma, pues era verdad.

Pero aunque no lo quiso confesar Stiles e incluso, tampoco se había dado cuenta de eso, lo que en realidad quería el castaño era ser el incondicional amigo de Derek, lugar que ya poseía Jackson Whittemore. A lo mejor era un poco egoísta pero, sino podía tener el amor del chico Hale, de menos quería ser su mejor amigo, aunque ni siquiera le había felicitado en su cumpleaños, mientras que a Jackson le había dedicado una nota enorme con una foto de ellos jugando al billar en Instagram.

—Pero...

—Tú eres mi amigo y aunque no lo parezca... Creo que te aprecio —declaró un poco apenado el moreno deslizando otra cerveza hasta la mano de Stiles—. Así que ya basta de lloriquear y bebe.

Stiles siguió bebiendo y Derek también por al menos una hora más después de eso.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban ya estaban bajando las escaleras, y Derek se dio cuenta de que ya estaba borracho cuando casi se tropieza en las escaleras. Ambos ya estaban en la pista de baile, había muchas personas pero habían encontrado un lugar para ellos dos. Sus cuerpos se movían a un ritmo moderado, Stiles parecía estar perdido entre la música, a Derek le causaba risa su expresión extraviada y no pudo evitar poner su mano en la barbilla del castaño para levantarle la cara, su piel estaba cálida a lado de su fría mano, bastante cálida y suave en sus dedos.

—Estás bien —preguntó el moreno a su amigo pues parecía que en cualquier momento iba a perder el conocimiento.

—Sí —respondió apacible mientras se dejaba llevar por la música y el tacto de Derek en su barbilla. En verdad quería a ese increíble moreno de ojos verdes sólo para estar en el mejor de los templos de su corazón. La mano de Derek se postró por completo en toda la faz de Stiles y pudo sentir los vellos de su mejilla, delinear un poco la ceja con su dedo meñique, y por un momento deseaba poder tocar sus pestañas, no se lo diría a nadie pero siempre quiso poder tocarlas y sentirlas en las yemas de sus dedos.

Stiles no se resistió a esa caricia y busco más a ojos cerrados acercándose a Derek entre luces parpadeantes. Con la otra mano que Derek tenía libre la posó sobre el brazo del chico para tenerle cerca, sus cuerpos estaban a punto de tocarse, la nariz de Derek estaba muy cerca de la frente de Stiles, podía inhalar su esencia detrás de todo ese sudor y olor a alcohol. Le sorprendía de sobremanera que no pudiera evitar seguir oliendo y oliendo, hasta que su nariz tocó los cabellos de Stiles y eso fue todavía mejor. No dejaba de acariciar la cara del chico de lunares y de presionar su delgado brazo, Stiles estaba a punto de abrazarlo, sus manos estaban en la espalda baja de Derek, se sentía tan firme justo ahí.

La nariz de Derek rosó la de Stiles por unos segundos y después la mitad de su rostro se apoyo en la mitad izquierda de la faz del Stilinski, Derek por fin lo tenía contra su cuerpo, por completo atado entre sus brazos, Stiles hizo lo mismo, sus rostros se tocaban y eso era estupendo, el castaño con la boca empezó a acariciar la piel de la mejilla del joven Hale disfrutando del calor, de la sensación, hasta que sintió una gota caliente atravesar desde la mejilla de Derek a la suya para fundirse entre sus pieles y eso lo detuvo un poco, pero es que estaba tan cerca de poder besar a la persona que había deseado por casi un agonizante año que no podía evitar que sus labios siguieran avecinándose a los de Derek.

—Es hora de irnos a casa Stiles —dijo el de ojos verdes separando su cuerpo del de Stiles.

—¿Derek por qué quieres irte a casa? —preguntaba mientras empezaba a bailar más fuerte para intentar animar al moreno, ademas de tomar su mano entre la suya.

El castaño no entendía por qué y quería reclamar con todas sus ganas, hasta que vio, Derek tenía lagrimas en los ojos. Quería preguntar por qué lloraba, pero no era necesario y sabía bien el motivo, pues recordó que Derek había roto con su novia Paige hace unos días atrás. Debía ser muy difícil, se sintió como un abusador idiota al intentar besar al chico Hale cuando éste sólo buscaba un poco de consuelo entre sus brazos.

Derek y Stiles salieron del lugar, la ropa de Stiles estaba en algunas partes mojadas sin explicación alguna, al parecer le habían tirado bebidas sin querer sobre él mientras bailaba con Derek. El silencio reinaba en las calles por donde caminaban, Derek estaba hasta el carajo de alcohol y era difícil para Stiles mantener el equilibrio cuando él también estaba igual y aparte cargaba a Derek Hale para que no se cayera, esa noche era su prioridad cuidar de él, así como Derek lo había cuidado cuando estaba borracho en la escuela.

—Llévame a mi casa —pidió Derek con la vista perdida y borrosa.

—¿Donde está tu casa? —preguntó mientras atravesaban un gran parque oscuro y solitario.

—Por allá —señalo el moreno con un dedo.

—Lo sé pero exactamente.

—No lo sé, sólo deja que mi cuerpo te guie hasta allá —respondió el moreno sujetándose mas fuerte al cuerpo de Stiles.

Cuando llegaron al lugar después de cruzar el parque y caminar en zigzag entre las calles, llegaron a una casa grande y bonita, de al menos tres pisos con un gran pórtico de madera oscura y brillante.

—Espera... —murmuró Derek soltando a Stiles para buscar sus llaves en sus pantalones. Cuando las sacó no podía ver muy bien cual era así que intentó con todas las llaves hasta que por fin pudo abrir y ellos entrar.

La mirada de Stiles en la casa era de fascinación, al entrar había un gran patio techado, con un foco en medio del techo, más allá había un camino hecho con piedras de río, un jardín muy bien cuidado de Bambú. La puerta era de vidrio además de ser corrediza. Al entrar estaba la cocina y comedor y la sala, hasta el fondo había unas escaleras, no podía pensar muy bien y a la mañana siguiente de seguro no recordaría lo maravillosa que era la casa de Derek.

Derek se puso al pie de la escalera.

—¿A donde vas? —preguntó Stiles, quien no había pasado del comedor.

—A mi cuarto —respondió el moreno con pie en el primer escalón.

—Bueno será mejor que me vaya... —Stiles estaba a punto de salir del lugar pero Derek lo detuvo con sólo decir:

—Stiles, no te vayas... —habló el moreno dispuesto incluso a ir por Stiles si era necesario y llevarlo hasta su cuarto.

—¿Y donde dormiré? —preguntó Stiles con gesto preocupado.

—En mi habitación por supuesto —dijo el de ojos verdes, ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, se había relajado pues ya sabía que Stiles no se iría después de habérselo pedido—. ¿Vienes o qué? —preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que Stiles no se movía de su lugar.

Stiles y Derek se metieron a la pieza, cerrando la puerta y todo quedó oscuro.

Derek se acostó en la cama del lado izquierdo pegado a la pared y Stiles en el derecho. Ninguno se tapó con las cobijas.

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que Derek rompió en un sollozo solitario, quería abrazar a Stiles, pero no podía, por más raro que llegara a ser Stiles, no quería darle una mala impresión abrazándolo en la cama en la oscuridad de su alcoba. No quería hacer sentir incómodo al castaño pues pensaba que ambos eran heterosexuales, o al menos eso creía Derek, pero necesitaba compañía, asi que sólo se limitó a abrazar a un pingüino de peluche, mientras lloraba desconsolado.

El corazón de Derek se estaba fundiendo con la tristeza y la amargura. No podía con su cuerpo y estaba llorando, ahogándose en un océano terrible de perdición y amargura, se hundía y se estaba muriendo, pero una mano se posó sobre su cabello. Nunca antes Stiles había puestos sus impuras manos sobre el cabello de Derek, era liso y lacio pero suave y le gustaba, pero cuando lo hizo supo que quería tener sus manos ahí toda noche y mas allá de eso, ojalá Derek pudiera ser suyo, pues al moreno de ojos verdes y bella sonrisa no le faltaría nada. El llanto de Derek dejó de escucharse cinco minutos después de que Stiles puso su mano en su cabello y lo acariciaba, después se quedó dormido a la media hora.

—Todo va estar bien si estás conmigo Derek —susurró y besó la frente del moreno, para después empezar a quedarse dormido también.


	7. Martes, 22 de Diciembre del 2015 (Parte Dos)

Acababa de pasar a una tienda de conveniencia, en realidad no sabía sin funcionaba o no pero ya se encontraba tomando de una botella de tehuacan. Nunca en su vida se había levantado después de una borrachera con el cuerpo tan adolorido como lo tenía en ese momento.  
Mientras caminaba hasta su casa se dio cuenta de que todo se veía aún surreal a pesar de ya no estar ebrio, podía caminar una linea recta a la perfección pero su forma de ver todo ya no era igual, era como si le hubieran cambiado los ojos por unos diferentes con mucha mayor capacidad para distorsionar la realidad, le preocupaba un poco pero no le daba mucha importancia, era probable que su cuerpo se estuviera recuperando de ayer, sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su cuerpo y mente volvieran a ser las de antes, o al menos tenía en fe en que eso sucediera. También hacía la cuenta de los días que llevaba viviendo así, la lista iba más o menos de esta forma en su cerebro:  
→Lunes, 21: Fiesta extraña del antro con Derek.  
→Sábado, 19: Solo se alcoholizó en casa.   
→Martes,15: Fiesta en casa de amigos del salón de Lydia.   
→Jueves, 10: Fiesta en casa de amigos del salón de Lydia también.  
→Lunes, 7: Sustancias de uso recreativo.   
→Martes, 1: Fiesta en casa de amigos de Lydia, la primera que habían hecho, no podía faltar.  
→Lunes, 30 de Noviembre: Fiesta de amigos de su salón.   
→Todo mes de Noviembre: Borroso por abuso de sustancias recreativas.   
Definitivamente tenía que cambiar sus hábitos porque nunca había tenido un fin de año más traumático y agitado en toda su vida, el punto era que siempre había sostenido la filosofía de “ignora los problemas y entonces desaparecerán en algún momento” pero en el fondo sabía que los problemas sólo se esconderían, y guardarían poder para en el momento apropiado, atacarlo. Lo que más le preocupaba era que siempre pasaba más tiempo y parecía que se estaba curando de sus vicios, pero no era así, cada vez pasaba menos tiempo antes de la próxima fiesta, y hace días que no pasaba ni una semana sobrio.   
Cogió una cuerda negra que llevaba en el cuello, justo en ella, había dos llaves atrapadas, una era de su casa y la otra era de la casa de Theo, el chico se la había dado para que entrara a su casa cada vez que le diera la gana, pues todos en la familia de Theo le tenían mucha confianza, claro, menos el padre de Theo quien lo acusaba de volver homosexual a su hijo querido.   
Abrió la puerta de su casa y entró para encontrar que todo se había quedado como lo había dejado.   
—¡Oigan chicos! ¿Están aquí? —preguntó caminando hasta la mitad de la estancia.   
Pese a su llamado, nadie le contestó, y por eso mismo caminó hasta el pequeño pasillo del fondo donde estaban las puertas del cuarto de sus amigos.   
—Lydia —llamó abriendo la puerta para ver a su amiga dormida en la cama, con Scott a un lado—. Qué mierda... —susurró, a veces sus amigos tenían pequeños deslices cuando bebían de más, y sólo confiaba en la fuerza de voluntad de Lydia para que no hubiera pasado lo que creía que había sucedido.  
Una buena señal es que ambos tenían ropa, y Scotty estaba tapado con las cobijas muy acurrucado, mientas que Lydia no estaba tapada y tenía las extremidades dispersas por todos lados además de la cara bien pegada a la fría pared. Se acercó hasta ellos, Scott poseía labial en los labios. Se habían besado.   
—Sabía que era mala idea que vivieran juntos —comentó para sí mismo pero sin decirlo en serio, era hilarante cuando Lydia nunca dejaba de arrepentirse de tener deslices con Scott.   
Volteó a ver por encima de un mueble, había un megáfono.  
—Qué oportuno —rio y después empezó a gritar casi a todo pulmón—: ¡¡Despierten malditos fornicadores!!  
La pelirroja y el moreno no dejaban de gritar, de taparse los oídos y de retorcerse entre las cobijas.  
—¡Joder Stiles quieres que nuestros oídos queden inservibles! —graznó Scott con actitud ufana, queriendo arrebatar el megáfono de las pálidas y venosas manos de su amigo.  
—Ya despierten que tenemos que irnos antes de que vengan a desalojarnos —dijo el castaño ya sin el artefacto en la boca.  
—Oh es cierto... —habló Lydia para después maldecir en voz baja a la ves que se levantaba de la cama.   
—Entonces díganme, ¿cómo se la pasaron anoche sin mí’? —reclamó el pálido chico de lunares mientras salía de la habitación con Lydia detrás de él. Aunque en realidad no estaba muy molesto pues se había encontrado a Derek en aquel lugar la noche anterior.  
—¡Nunca llegaste! —gritó Scott mientras se ponía de pie por fin, la espalda le dolía hasta la médula.   
—Claro que llegué y ustedes no estaban —argumentó Stiles para sentarse sobre una caja de cartón bien sellada en la sala que además contenía su opulenta ropa.   
—¡Te estuvimos esperando por horas! —exclamó el moreno con clara molestia en el tono de voz.   
—¿Quieren dejar de gritar? Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar —murmuró Lydia mientras cogía su azul cepillo de dientes para poder lavarse la boca, no quería sentir el asqueroso aroma de alcohol en su pastosa cavidad.  
—Terminé en un antro chicos, ustedes habían dicho que era una casa, a cuatro calles de aquí —habló el castaño con el tono de voz más bajo entonces.  
—El antro al que llegaste está a cuatro cuadras de aquí sí —parloteaba Scott posicionando una mano en la barbilla para después entrecerrar los ojos—. Pero hacia la avenida Field Stream, ¡La casa a donde fuimos era hacia Mountain Miller zopenco! —gritó Scott indignado de la estupidez de su amigo. Scott era un poco insoportable en las mañanas pues el colchón siempre le asesinaba, pero era aun más insoportable cuando se alcoholizaba y despertaba en la mañana después de que el colchón le diera una paliza mientras dormía.   
—Bueno pues como sea, me encontré a Derek Hale —dijo el castaño mientras sonreía pícaro, ignorando la molesta actitud que su amigo había adoptado.  
—Sí, trabaja ahí —contesto Lydia después de asearse los dientes, su cabello rojo era alumbrado por la luz de la ventana junto a al fregadero de la cocina.  
—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —interrogó Stiles hecho un escándalo mientras abría los brazos y se levantaba raudo de la caja donde estaba sentado, su expresión era descolocada.  
—¿No lo sabías? —preguntó Scott sintiéndose superior por unos momentos por saber más del crush del castaño que él mismo.   
—¡Pues no! —espetó Stiles un molesto y traicionado—. ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho? ¡Se supone que somos amigos! —reclamó de nueva cuenta.   
—Me dijo que no te lo dijera, porque pensaba que te burlarías de él —explicó la chica con actitud apacible.   
—Pues no lo hubiera hecho. No se siente bien cuando todos tus amigos te ocultan cosas —dijo herido.   
—Bueno eso no importa de todas maneras Derek Hale no te quiere —contestó Scott con petulancia viendo su celular, eso golpeó a Stiles en el pecho.  
—A ti tampoco.  
—La diferencia es que eso me importa un coño.   
—¡Basta de pelear chicos! Podemos hablar de todo eso después pero por ahora debemos de buscar un lugar para poder vivir, ya que no tenemos dinero ni tiempo —decía la chica concentrada en las cosas que tenía planeadas.   
—Ah sí, hablando de eso... —comenzó Stiles tímido—. Ayer pasé la noche con Derek... —Y eso hizo que Lydia y Scott prestaran atención superior al castaño.  
—¿Y qué pasó? —interrogó interesada Lydia.   
—A eso iba pero ese idiota empezó a parlotear —señaló Stiles a Scott—. No pasó nada serio, quise besarlo pero no pude... —Quería contar toda la historia pero no tenían mucho tiempo, ya casi eran las doce y el casero estaba a punto de llegar. Ya tendría otra oportunidad—. Derek me dijo que podíamos quedarnos en su casa hasta que encontremos un lugar donde vivir —aseguró feliz mientas esbozaba una sonrisa amplia.   
—¿En serio? —ladró Scott sorprendido olvidando lo anterior, él podía enojarse muy fácil pero también perdonaba de la misma manera si se trataba de Stiles. Éste último guardaba rencor cuando se trataba de Scott, pero se limitaba a tratarlo mal cuando recordaba que Scott era muy condescendiente con él.   
—Sí.   
—No juegues con mis sentimientos —insistió Scott poniendo una mano en su corazón.   
—Que sí —afirmo el castaño empezando a irritarse.  
—En serio —habló una vez más tan cercan de Stiles, que el castaño ladeó la cabeza para no oler el alcohólico aliento de su amigo.  
—Que sí —siseó lento en un intento de no arrancarle la cabeza a su amigo si eso fuera posible.

LA ÚLTIMA CAJA ERA BAJADA de la camioneta de la familia Raeken frente a la casa de Derek, Stiles a pesar de todo era capaz de recordar cómo se llegaba al hogar del chico Hale. Era un día soleado y con pocas nubes.   
—¿Estás seguro de qué no quieres vivir conmigo Stiles? —insistió Theo mientras traía la caja entre sus trabajados brazos. Usaba unos crocks y bermudas azules, una remera blanca de Mickey Mouse, además de lentes de sol, le gustaba verse atractivo para su novio Stiles. Colocó la caja a un lado de las otras que estaban en el suelo.   
—No Theo, no quiero ser una carga para ti y para tú familia —respondió el castaño, era verdad pues no quería llegar con la familia Raeken y que lo vieran colocado o ebrio.  
—¿Una carga? Pero si eres un ángel —presumió Theo acercando a Stiles hasta su cuerpo con la mano bien puesta sobre la cadera del castaño.  
—Si supieran que soy un demonio —siseó Stiles para sí mismo sin embargo Theo logró escucharlo para después reír con una risa profunda y armoniosa, ornada de una sonrisa impecable y espectacular.   
Theo abrazó con más fuerza a Stiles, besando su frente, aunque desde hace unos meses Stiles ya empezaba a lucir más alto que su novio.   
Scott y Lydia intentaban no verse muy descolocados ante la escena.  
—Claro que no mi niño castaño. —El Raeken se separó de Stiles para ponerse sólo a su lado—. Tú eres bienvenido en mi casa en el momento que desees, por eso tienes una llave —señaló Theo al pecho de Stiles.  
—Lo sé y gracias por eso y también por traer mis cosas hasta aquí.   
—No hay de qué cariño. —Y besó los labios de Stiles por un buen rato, los mismos labios que habían intentando besar a Derek Hale—. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde para ir al cine.  
—Sí Theo.   
Y el chico Raeken se fue sobre la camioneta.  
—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu novio estaba así de bueno Stiles? —preguntó Lydia casi en un grito de sorpresa.  
—Te lo dije —respondió Stiles acercándose a los muchachos.  
La pelirroja lo veía con escrutación e indignación.  
—¡Eres un monstruo! —estalló la chica pues ya estaba trinada.  
Stiles rió sinvergüenza.  
—¿Y qué me dicen de ustedes chicos? ¿No pararon de besarse ayer por la noche hasta quedarse dormidos? —contraataco divertido.  
—Ah pero...   
—Ambos tienen una pareja también —le cortó el castaño a Scott—. Así que con su permiso. —Stiles se encaminó hasta la gruesa puerta de doble hoja de madera de la casa de Derek.   
—Ah pero la diferencia es que Lydia y yo si nos gustamos pero a ti Derek ni te considera un amigo —espetó Scott.   
—¡Tú no me gustas Scott! —interpeló la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

DEREK SOSTENÍA por los brazos a Stiles y lo mantenía lejos de un alzado Scott. Stiles quería asesinar a su amigo pues a pesar de siempre decir lo mismo, ese comentario le seguía molestando hasta el punto de hacerlo perder los estribos, era una frase gatillo.   
—Bueno pues ustedes pueden ir a escoger una habitación —habló Derek dirijiéndose a los amigos de Stiles.   
—¡Yei! —exclamó Lydia pues no dormiría en el parque sobre las hojas secas como tenía planeado.  
—Creí que no vendrías —habló Derek a Stiles viendo como el moreno y la pelirroja subían con sus cosas por las escaleras en busca de una habitación.  
—Era claro que vendría, no iba a dormir en la calle Derek —respondió el castaño.   
—Pues deberías ir a buscar una pieza —comentó el de ojos verdes con picardía.  
Stiles subió a buscar una habitación en el primer piso pero todas ya estaban ocupadas.  
—¿Y a donde dormiré? —interrogó al moreno dueño de la casa quien subía por las escaleras hasta el pasillo del primer piso.  
—Cierto... Pues en el sillón —aseguró Derek recargado en la pared blanca del pasillo.  
—Oh mierda...  
Pero Derek sólo bromeaba, cuando llegara la noche lo metería en su habitación de nuevo.


	8. Miércoles, 22 de Diciembre del 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues... tuve un problema con mi computadora, se descompuso y ahí tenía el capítulo que seguía, la lleve a reparar el Lunes y me la dieron el Martes, pese a esto, todo se borró. Así que hasta ayer reescribí el capítulo, y de hecho fue bueno porque últimamente sólo escribía por escribir pero ahora, el capítulo está mejor que el borrador que tenía. espero lo disfruten.

—Y entonces ¿cómo es que se quedaron sin casa? —preguntó Derek mientras miraba la pared con el peluche de pingüino entre los brazos, desde que había cortado con su novia no había noche que no lo tuviera contra su cuerpo.  
—Bueno pues es una larga historia. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió Stiles quien no dejaba de ver el techo lúgubre y pálido que tenía sobre él.  
—Pues es que, chicos como ustedes, poseen el suficiente dinero para venir a una escuela como CalArts, además de que todas sus pertenencias se ven bastantes opulentas. Se me hace raro que no pagaran la renta por tres meses —argumentó el moreno fijándose con detalle sobre la pared gris con pequeñas imperfecciones sobre ella.  
—Sí bueno, precisamente eso, Lydia y yo gastamos mucho dinero en cosas que no necesitamos y las que necesitamos compramos de las más costosas, el alquiler era algo barato donde vivíamos y pensábamos que lo podríamos pagar siempre que quisiéramos pero no resultó como pensábamos. De hecho, pudimos haberlo pagado pero no quisimos, el dinero que tenemos lo ahorramos exclusivamente para nuestros excesivos gastos —explicó el castaño cerrando los ojos, respirando profundo, olía tanto a Derek.  
Quién lo habría dicho. Estar en el cuarto del moreno, en la misma cama, en el mismo silencio, era algo que nunca pensó que sucediera y que sólo ocurría en sus fantasías. A pesar de toda la emoción que corría por sus venas, siempre podía controlar cualquier impulso. Además los heterosexuales nunca se daban cuenta.  
Ya veía a sus amigos negando con la cabeza mientras lo observaban, “deberías estar con Theo, monstruo” Pero quiénes eran ellos para decirle qué hacer y qué no hacer.  
—Vaya, eso lo explica un poco —reconoció Derek, pensó en algunas cosas que tenía en la cabeza desde hace varios días, ¿en serio daría resultado? Después de eso bostezó.

STILES ESTABA AÚN recordando la conversación mientras miraba insatisfecho la taza de café que tenía frente a él. Con una mano bajo su barbilla y la otra meciendo la cuchara dentro de la tibia taza oscura, tan negra que parecía que bebía de alguna especie de petróleo.  
Los demás chicos ya se habían ido hace mucho tiempo, incluido Derek. Ir a la escuela en Diciembre tenía una explicación, ir a asesorías y ganar decimas de puntos para poder salvar materias. Sentado, en medio de la soledad, la casa de Derek era justo como eso. Sola, pero en serio grande, algunas estancias parecían realmente costosas y maximalistas y otras habitaciones eran de lo más sencillas y vacías. En poco tiempo sería Noche Buena y luego Navidad, y se preguntaba si Derek tendría familia con quien estar esos días, o si alguna vez había festejado la Navidad, o si de menos estaría en compañía de alguien en esas festividades. Derek siempre estaba solo, en su salón nunca hablaba con nadie, o bueno, casi nadie. Algunas otras veces estaba sólo con Lydia, parecía realmente pegado a ella.  
Aburrido por no saber qué hacer, vio las cajas de adornos navideños que aun esperaban a ser usados por primera vez. Se acercó muy lento a la caja más grande, retirando la cinta adhesiva de una de ellas, vio los pequeños peluches que acomodaría sobre el árbol una vez puesto y variedad de otras cosas. Le preocupaba el hecho de que el gran pino artificial no cupiera en la casa de Derek, era un gran pino de dos metros y medio de alto. 

DIERON LAS CINCO de la tarde cuando Stiles se decidió a cerrar su libro después de llevar cuatro horas leyendo, ya era tiempo suficiente de leer pero se había quedado picado después de todo. Eran la cinco con cinco cuando Derek entró por la puerta con la misma expresión de siempre, seriedad pintada con delicadeza sobre su faz morena, le quedaba a la perfección… Aunque se veía algo diferente. Tenía unos pantalones militares que mejoraban el aspecto de sus piernas y trasero, también el paquete; unas botas cafés que seguro había comprado hace unos días atrás, y una camisa que no combinaba para nada con su atuendo.  
—Llegaste temprano de la escuela —habló Stiles, mirando con escrutinio lo sexy que se veía el moreno pero claro, siempre siendo discreto con las miradas llenas de deseo.  
—Sí, no quería estar más tiempo ahí metido, era muy aburrido, mejor salí y compre dos cartones de cerveza —explicó dejando la pesada mochila de color camuflaje sobre una de las sillas de la alta mesa de madera oscura.  
—¿Dos cartones de cerveza? —interrogó el castaño sorprendido. Con los ojos bien abiertos se acercó hasta la mesa.  
—Sí, uno para ti y uno para mí —dijo sin darle mucho interés, sacando de su mochila los cartones para ponerlos en la mesa, uno de ellos de cerveza clara y la otra oscura. Cuando los sacó se dio cuenta de que en la mochila no había nada más que unas orejeras grises. ¿Acaso había ido a la escuela de verdad?  
—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el castaño aún sorprendido, era demasiado para él, ni siquiera le gustaba la cerveza, su sabor le parecía tan agrio como, Derek. Entonces ya tenía sentido.  
—Es una broma tonto —suspiró Derek, a la vez que se quitaba esa absurda camisa, debajo de ella sólo había una remera sin mangas de color blanco, ajustada a sus músculos—. Hace calor ¿no crees? —Tenía planeado quitársela más tarde pero no aguantaba las ganas de presumir las horas invertidas en el gimnasio.  
—Sí —respondió el castaño mientras no dejaba de pensar en no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, si es que aún tenía cordura.  
—¿Bueno pues no te vas a quitar la ropa? —inquirió el moreno, destapó la primera botella. La pregunta fue muy general.  
—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó sacado de onda, la expresión de su cara delataba en qué sentido se lo había tomado.  
—Sí, dijiste que tenías calor.  
Derek le pasó la botella a Stiles dejando que se deslizara con elegancia sobre la mesa.  
—Sí, pero no —explicó Stiles con las manos sudando.  
—¿Sí pero no? —cuestionó el moreno frunciendo el ceño.  
—Sí es que… —Se quedó pensando en algo que fuera creíble—. ¡No me gusta la cerveza! —estalló en un grito haciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás.  
—Vamos Stiles, no seas nena —se burló el de ojos verdes abriendo una para él mismo con sólo usar un encendedor que halló en la mesa.  
—No soy nena, es sólo que no me gusta cómo sabe —explicó el otro haciendo un gesto que demostraba lo molesto que se sentía después de que le dijeran “nena”.  
—Ven aquí.  
Derek cogió la botella de la mesa y se acercó hasta Stiles.  
—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el de largas pestañas al darse cuenta de que el moreno se acercaba peligroso hacia él.  
Su cuerpo, era una tentación, se le estaba poniendo a prueba. A lo mejor Derek quería hacerle caer, a lo mejor sospechaba después de esa actuación en el mes de Noviembre pasado y lo que pasó ahí.  
—Traje esto para compartirlo con ustedes y convivir un poco, no pienso beberlo todo yo solo ¿sabes? ¿Además no siempre te quejas de que soy un lobo amargado?  
—Sí pero…  
Derek puso sus dedos en el mentón del castaño, sus manos era tan calientes sobre la piel poco bronceada del chico, le levantó un poco la cara hacia arriba.  
—Cállate y bebe —dijo poniendo la boca de Stiles en la boquilla de la botella, sonreía al ver como éste cerraba los ojos. Una de sus manos se aferró a la botella para de menos hacer que el líquido fuera más lento al pasar por su boca, pero el agarre de Derek era fuerte y no cedió en lo absoluto. La otra mano se puso sobre uno de los brazos del moreno de manera inconsciente—. Eso es… —expresó Derek su entusiasmo al ver como Stiles ya se había bebido más de la mitad de la botella, claro, porque él no lo había dejado beberla con tranquilidad.  
Todo iba tan bien para el de ojos verdes hasta que Stiles se quitó la botella de la boca, si se había dejado había sido porque era él, el moreno que siempre había querido, quien lo hacía.  
—Ha sido suficiente para mí —dijo el castaño limpiando su rostro mojado de cerveza mientras Derek reía con sorna. Derek reía.  
—Claro que no, vas a seguir bebiendo mientras estés conmigo —remarcó el otro girando el cuerpo, viendo la caja de Navidad abierta—. ¿Piensas adornar mi casa?  
—Sí, de hecho, ¿si no qué voy a hacer con todas estas cosas de Navidad, que Lydia y yo compramos hace unas semanas? —preguntó señalando la caja con los brazos extendidos.  
—No me gusta la Navidad —comentó.  
—En serio, por cómo eres pensé que la amabas Señor Grinch—bromeó el de ojos whisky acercándose a la caja.  
—Muy gracioso. —El moreno intentó fulminar con la mirada a Stiles, pero éste sonreía de manera amplia mientras se agachaba para poder sacar las cosas que estaban sometidas a encierro en ese gran cubo de cartón.  
La sonrisa del castaño, le producía bastante calma, como si toda la maldad que estaba cerca se disipara con sólo mostrar los dientes al aire. O a lo mejor era que llevaba bebiendo desde que salió de casa a la una de la tarde, sí, a lo mejor era eso.  
—Bueno pues me vas tener que ayudar —habló con entusiasmo, le emocionaba la idea de que el moreno y él adornaran juntos la casa, era como un regalo, o como un milagro navideño, de esos donde la gente agradece a Dios con todas sus fuerzas.  
Stiles arrogó un peluche pequeño de un muñeco de nieve sobre un trineo, sonriente. Derek lo atrapó sin tapujos entre sus grandes manos.  
—Pero… Stiles, ¿no puedes esperar a que lleguen Lydia y Scott? —preguntó mirando el diminuto muñeco como si fuera hijo de un alienígena.  
—¡Que no lobo amargado! —exclamó sacando una gran guía verde de la caja. Se irguió para ver a Derek a la cara—. Tomaré todas las cervezas que quieras si me ayudas a adornar —propuso pícaro, sabía que aceptaría por alguna razón.  
Derek no dejó de ponderarlo durante unos tres segundos cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción.  
—No me condiciones —advirtió el moreno entrecerrando los ojos, dirigiendo su segunda cerveza hacia Stiles justo después de tomarle.  
—Cállate ya y adorna, suenas como mi madre —se quejó el castaño cogiendo la botella con gesto severo pero después sonriendo, tomando de la botella y luego hacer una mueca. Stiles no tolera la cerveza.  
—Como tú digas… nena. —Derek sonrió después de hacer esa pequeña burla.  
Ambos chicos sacaron el árbol de navidad, el castaño ya sabía que tal vez ese pino falso y enorme no cupiera dentro de la casa de Derek, pero lo hizo, apenas y cupo dentro, la punta del pino chocaba con el techo, doblada por apenas un centímetro de sobra, no cabría la estrella.  
—Mala suerte —comentó Derek mirando atento la punta, como si buscara alguna forma de arreglar el problema. Tenía los brazos como olla y la espalda bien erguida, Stiles quería correr hacia él y poder abrazarlo para sentir lo firme de su cuerpo, pero tenía que contenerse, se limitó a sólo morder su labio inferior completo, y tronarse todos los dedos de las manos con sólo usar el pulgar.  
—No importa que no tenga la estrella Derek, no todas las cosas son perfectas en esta vida —habló el castaño sin darle más importancia al asunto. Le sorprendió que Derek no estuviera del todo convencido, pues quería hacer feliz al castaño… Porque verlo feliz le hacía feliz también, ¿eso estaba bien no? ¿La felicidad en general?  
Así pasaron los minutos hasta que ya se habían terminado la mitad de las cervezas, para entonces a Stiles ya no le importaba tanto el sabor de la bebida, sólo quería sonreír más frente a Derek sin preocupaciones.  
La música sonaba un poco alto, Stiles había puesto su celular conectado al gran estéreo de Derek, le resultaba extraño, no se imaginaba al moreno escuchando música en su tiempo libre. Estaba sonando una canción que le incitaba a moverse y bailar, además de aplaudir y ladear la cabeza de lado a lado, cosa que empezó a hacer sin darse cuenta que Derek le veía interesado, estaba sentado en una silla con la séptima cerveza sobre su rodilla. Stiles no dejó de bailar hasta que se dio cuenta que el moreno le observaba.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó deteniendo su recreativo momento.  
—Nada —dijo Derek mientras se encogía de hombros, tratando de que no se le saliera la risa de repente.  
—¿Te burlas de mí Hale? —culpó Stiles mientras casi juntaba las cejas enojado.  
—Hasta cuando te enojas eres gracioso —confesó Derek con una mirada transparente.  
—¡Te gusta hacerme enojar entonces! —exclamó todavía más enojado, su furia crecía bastante rápido, así como el alcohol se había colado en su sangre, se había colado en su sangre y no se había dado cuenta.  
—Sí, me gusta mucho hacerlo —se sinceró asintiendo con la cabeza a ojos cerrados, sonrió una vez más, más de lo que se hubiera permitido en un día. Cuando miró a Stiles se dio cuenta de que éste estaba tan frustrado, sus orejas rojas como un tomate, y sus ojos rojos como si hubiera fumado hierba—. ¿Qué sucede? —interrogó extrañado el moreno, poniéndose de pie para ver mejor al castaño, verlo más cerca.  
—Entonces soy una burla para ti —aseguró dolido el chico Stilinski mientras apretaba los puños, quería herir a Derek, con palabras, y lo iba a hacer de no ser...  
—No tonto. Ven —dijo el moreno tirando de su brazo delgado, aunque Stiles le empujo—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eres mi amigo? —cuestionó, pero es que cuando se trataba de Derek, Stiles siempre quería que fuera perfecto y color de rosa. Siempre quería que todo fuera perfecto y color de rosa.  
—Pero…  
—¿Es por qué no te quiero? —preguntó una vez más el de ojos de bosque mientras Stiles se ponía la botella de cerveza en la boca—. Sí te quiero —confesó de pronto, los ojos de Stiles miraron muy abiertos los de Derek, la botella seguían en su boca tan fruncida entonces como su seño.  
—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el castaño de nuevo, se quitó la botella de la boca. Como siempre lo había entendido como otra cosa. Maldito cerebro suyo y sus deseos extraños.  
—Te dije que te quiero —murmuro el moreno en su oreja, como para que nadie más que él pudieran escuchar sus palabras. Claro, como amigos.  
—Ya, pero, pero… —seguía sin darle crédito.  
—¡Ahora venga ya! ¿Dónde está todo ese ánimo tuyo eh? —preguntó en voz muy alta mientras le daba una fuerte nalgada a Stiles.  
El castaño estaba confundido pero extrañamente feliz, Derek le había dicho una cosa que nunca esperó saliera de esa gloriosa boca, aunque lo tardó en comprender, cuando lo hizo, siguió bailando y riendo. En especial cuando le obligó a Derek a bailar.  
—No quiero —dijo haciendo casi un puchero.  
—Sí, claro que quieres —afirmó mientras le jalaba del brazo para ponerlo en el centro de la sala.  
—¡Qué no! —gritó y se jalaba también pero hacia atrás, aunque de todas formas ya estaba en medio del lugar.  
—Mira sólo tienes que dejar que tu cuerpo se deje llevar —comentó Stiles, soltó al moreno y se dejó llevar como había dicho que se hacía.  
Comenzó ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, dando codazos a la altura de su pecho mientras caminaba hacia Derek, después retrocedió con pasos firmes mientras sacudía los hombros de arriba a abajo con fuerza. Claro, siempre cantando la canción.  
—Vamos ahora te toca a ti —señaló Stiles, apuntando con un dedo al moreno que sólo se quedaba como…—. Tronco de madera con cara, eso es lo que pareces. ¡Un tronco de madera con cara! —gritó con la boca muy abierta.  
—¡De acuerdo de acuerdo! —vociferó el otro para ya callarlo, sabía bailar, claro que era sociable, trabajaba en un antro.  
Sus rodillas se doblaban con torpeza al igual que sus brazos, que se elevaban hacia arriba de la misma forma. Sacudía la cabeza de arriba abajo. El castaño le veía maravillado, había logrado que Derek bailara. Después de unos minutos, se soltó, como siempre lo hacía en los ensayos de danza, sus movimientos ya no eran torpes ni lentos, ahora tenían sentido y eran más agiles y certeros.  
—Okay, este es el último verso de la canción —voceó Stiles chocando las palmas de sus manos.  
Derek empezó a cantar la canción. En los primeros semestres, ambos tomaron clases de canto, materia básica de CalArts, mínimo tenías que saber cantar y bailar. Cosa que a Derek le salía bastante bien, después de dos semestres de clases casi diarias.  
—Me culpo, me culpo, me culpo a mí mismo —cantaron los dos al unísono poniendo broche de oro a su acto.  
Derek abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que había hecho el ridículo frente a la persona que menos deseaba le viera, pero ahí estaba Stiles, aplaudiéndole.  
—Cantas muy bien —reconoció Stiles, poniendo una brillante esfera roja con brillos en una parte alta del árbol—. A pesar de estar ya muy borracho —susurró entre dientes.  
El pecho del moreno se agitaba de arriba y abajo de gusto, nunca antes había hecho algo parecido, frente a otra persona. Lo había hecho y se sentía bien.  
—Nunca pensé que estar contigo sería tan divertido —admitió Derek con una sonrisa sincera, una de las más sinceras de ese año.  
—Ojala te hubieras dado cuenta antes —pensó Stiles, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza.  
—Te mereces la última cerveza oscura —apremió el moreno, cogiendo la última botella del refrigerador.  
—No la quiero Hale —dijo Stiles haciendo su cuerpo cada vez más atrás.  
—Claro que sí, ¿o vas a hacerme obligarte de nuevo? —interrogó, cada vez se acercaba más al de ojos whisky.  
—Derek, he bebido demasiado. —Stiles caminaba hacia atrás sin fijarse en el camino.  
—No seas nena Stilinski —exclamó el moreno.  
Dio un paso sin darse cuenta del error, pisó una esfera dorada de plástico duro, sus pies no pudieron sostenerle, sus manos se extendieron lo más que pudieron buscando algo a qué aferrase, en su cara se dibujó una mueca de terror repentino, todos sus músculos se tensaron. Su cabello se movía en el aire y se detuvo de golpe. La botella, la última, cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en unos muchos pedazos. Las grandes manos morenas se posaron sobre la cadera de Stiles, mientras las manos de éste se posaban sobre los hombros del Hale. Sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos, se sentía el calor que desligaban ambos. De pronto era muerte y luego vida. Abrió los ojos lento, de tan apretados que los tenía, alzó la mirada para encontrar la de Derek, quien tenía una expresión indescifrable en la cara, como apacible pero sorprendida a la vez, algo de curiosidad por tener a la persona que menos imaginaba entre sus brazos, porque le salvó de caer. La boca de Stiles estaba entreabierta, cosa que Derek no dejo pasar, la observó con escrutinio, cada detalle, cada hendidura, los diferentes colores del labio inferior y el superior; imaginó como se sentirían al tacto con sus dedos, con sus mejillas, ¿con los suyos propios? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Estaba bien hacer lo que pensaba hacer? Sam Smith daba la última exclamación de su canción “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” cuando Stiles decidió arriesgarse, y se avecinaba a los labios del moreno...


	9. 24 de Diciembre del 2015 (Madrugada)

Abrió los ojos lento, de tan apretados que los tenía, alzó la mirada para encontrar la de Derek, quien tenía una expresión indescifrable en la cara, como apacible pero sorprendida a la vez, algo de curiosidad por tener a la persona que menos imaginaba entre sus brazos, porque le salvó de caer. La boca de Stiles estaba entreabierta, cosa que Derek no dejó pasar, la observó con escrutinio, cada detalle, cada hendidura, los diferentes colores del labio inferior y el superior; imaginó como se sentirían al tacto con sus dedos, con sus mejillas, ¿con los suyos propios? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Estaba bien hacer lo que pensaba hacer? Sam Smith daba la última exclamación de su canción “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” cuando Stiles decidió arriesgarse, y se avecinaba a los labios del moreno...  
Lento, veía los labios de Derek ya tan cerca, y luego le veía a los ojos para segurarse de que no se arrepintiera. Sólo unos milímetros desesperantes, la última tecla aguda fue tocada y resonó en toda la habitación cuando Derek no terminó la distancia, sino la alargó unos dos centímetros. No pudo evitar ver los ojos del castaño como pidiendo disculpas mientras la mirada de Stiles era destilaba de esos inocentes y relucientes globos oculares algo que mezclaba arrepentimiento y decepción con pocas trazas de otras cosas.   
—Yo… —empezó Derek con la boca tan abierta que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a hiperventilar.   
—No te preocupes… —murmuró Stiles sin mirarlo a los ojos, ahora su atención era más digna hacia el suelo, no merecía Derek que esos ojos le miraran otra vez, había herido los sentimientos del castaño y ¡cómo no! Todo parecía tan minuciosamente montado, que el de ojos verdes no trajera nada más en la mochila más que alcohol, que estuvieran solos en la casa adornando, que el moreno se hubiera vestido con esa ropa tan provocadora, para al final, sólo jugar con sus sentimientos. Acercarse en el último momento, para después alejarse de él.   
Derek aún tenía sus manos en la espalda baja del castaño, las retiró lento sintiendo la sensación del cuerpo del castaño perdurar en su piel. Se fue por el lado derecho del chico sin decir nada más, miraba hacia el suelo con los labios apretados, subió las escaleras un poco rápido. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de su habitación con el puño cerrado puesto en su frente, suspiró después de regañarse a sí mismo.   
Stiles se quedó en medio de la sala, no se había movido ni un poco. Respiraba un poco muy lento, lo sabía en el fondo, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, le dolía en el corazón una vez más. Podía escuchar el sonido del refrigerador enfriando comida y a Scott: “¿Lo ves? Eres un pendejo. Ya no le haré caso otra vez a tus lloriqueos. Maldito gay”  
—Es que él… —murmuró acabado mientras se sentaba en una silla.  
“¿Quieres que te hable así?, pues te lo mereces por ser tan iluso” “Marica, no todos los hombre son gais como tú”   
Recordaba la conversación como si hubiera sido hace unos momentos atrás, siempre se recordaba todas las conversaciones que involucraban el tema “Wall-e” Scott no se sentía a gusto diciéndole cosas tan crueles, pero era necesario que le hiciera saber todas esas cosas. Todo el año Derek Hale se la había pasado rechazándole, qué idiota había sido al creer en los milagros navideños.  
—Esas mierdas no existen —escupió con coraje, pero le seguía doliendo, seguía teniendo esperanzas.   
Tocó su bolsillo, en la bolsa izquierda del pantalón siempre guardaba una bolsa pequeña con cierre hermético, las cosas que ahí estaban apenas se las mostraba a Lydia. Quería abrirla y liberar dentro de su cuerpo toda esa cosa. Pero no, le había prometido a Theo que nunca más lo haría. Theo, ese chico tan bueno, ¡cómo no se había dado cuenta! Ese joven de buen cuerpo y sonrisa perfecta era su milagro. Él le había cambiado la vida y ahora que lo podía ver con claridad, estaba tan agradecido por tener de novio a un chico tan bueno como lo era Raeken. Metió la mano dentro del bolsillo, apretó la bolsa con toda la mano, con mucha fuerza, la traía consigo para probarse lo fuerte que podía ser, aunque su fortaleza no duraba más de una semana.  
“Vamos Stiles, con esto puedes actuar mejor, podrás llegar a obtener los protagónicos de las obras de CalArts” “No seas nena” Por eso le molestaba tanto que le dijeran así, le recordaba el momento cuando cayó directo a los brazos de los vicios.  
Apretó los parpados, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, sacó el aire muy despacio entre los labios, sacó la mano aún en puño pero adentro de ahí no había nada, dejó la pequeña bolsa dentro de su bolsillo. El celular vibró en el mueble de Derek, se apresuró a ir por él antes de que cayera al suelo.   
—¡Bueno! —exclamó alguien feliz del otro lado de la línea.  
—Hola Theo —dijo y aspiró fuerte por la nariz haciendo que sus mocos sonaran fuerte.  
—¿Qué tienes mi príncipe? —preguntó preocupado Theo cambiando el aura que tenía, se acercó lo más posible a su teléfono, antes de que le atravesara el cráneo.   
—Estoy enfermo niño —habló intentando hablar lo más normal posible.  
—¿Seguro? Yo quería invitarte a una fiesta, la última antes de Navidad pero si estás enfermo… —Theo sabía que no se negaría su novio. Stiles tenía fama entre todo su círculo social de nunca faltar a ninguna fiesta, y su círculo social en cada fiesta era más grande, pese a eso, Stiles sólo quería tener a Derek y a nadie. Ese inmaduro pensamiento le estaba carcomiendo, tenía que salir de ahí, de la boca del lobo, porque ahí era donde se había metido, en la casa de Derek.   
—No espera, sí quiero ir la fiesta —respondió después de lo que le pareció una media hora.   
—Bueno, paso por ti ahora mismo. ¿Estás en esa casa donde te dejé la otra vez con tus amigos no? —preguntó, se escuchaba el ruido de su camioneta ya arrancado.  
—Sí aquí estoy Theo. —Stiles se rascó la parte lateral izquierda de su cabeza, recargado en el mueble donde estaba la televisión y el estéreo.  
—Bueno, no tardo en llegar amor —se despidió, ya quería ver a su novio, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y revolverle el cabello como a un crio, para después hacerle cosquillas y besarlo también en las mejillas y cuello, por supuesto también en los labios.   
No quería que de casualidad Derek y Theo se encontraran, sería como encerrar a un león y a un tigre blanco en una pequeña jaula peleando por el mismo pedazo de carne. Así era como se consideraba, como un pedazo de carne.  
Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras pero, qué pasaría si pasaba por el cuarto de Derek. Mejor aplicó la antigua, lavarse en el lavabo de la cocina, con detergente en polvo para ropa y trastes. Se secó con la camisa del moreno, algún día tendrían que encararse.  
Medio se peinó y medio dejó todo en orden. Salió de la casa del de ojos de bosque. La noche ya se había instalado en las calle del pueblo de Valencia, todas las casas de esa zona desde hace muchos días lucían adornadas, además al parecer era la zona más prestigiada de todo el pueblo, las casas eran hermosas, la gente se dedicaba mucho tiempo a hacer que su casa fuera la mejor ornada, todas menos la de Derek.   
La gran camioneta gris de los Raeken se detuvo frente a él, gracias a Dios la habitación del chico Hale no tenía ventanas hacia afuera. Theo estaba guapo ese día, bastante informal, con un pantalón café oscuro y una remera roja, le quedaba bien para ser una fiesta antes de Navidad, además tenía un hermoso gorro de Santa que debió costarle una fortuna.   
Theo bajó de la camioneta sin mucha prisa, con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo fue impactado por el de Stiles, quien le arrolló y le envolvió como a una presa con los brazos. Theo se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos pero no dejó que pasara ni un minuto, también le protegió con sus brazos.  
—No sólo en Navidad agradezco que estés conmigo —mintió, pero desde ese momento en adelante planeaba hacerlo todos los días hasta que terminaran.  
—Yo también te amo mi Bilinski —dijo con una sonrisa para depositar un beso en la frente.   
—No Theo esto es de verdad, yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Eres un chico grandioso que me hace feliz, no mereces nada malo, sino todo lo contrario. Yo… —Stiles no dejaba de hablar con las cejas muy preocupadas.  
—¿Vas a cortar conmigo? —bromeó el novio del chico Stilinski mirándolo con duda y preocupación.  
—Pinche tonto —susurró Stiles con una sonrisa para después besar a su novio, con pasión, alrededor de la oscuridad de la noche, alrededor de muchas luces navideñas en el fondo, alrededor de sus propios brazos, envueltos en ese beso, el más maravilloso de ellos en días. Stiles había tocado fondo una vez más con sus sentimientos, y como cualquier otro Stiles, esas promesas eran un “para siempre”.  
—Vamos a la fiesta entonces —habló cuando se separaron del beso. Miró a Stiles con cariño sonriéndole con los labios mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y se la jalaba.   
—Vamos —correspondió el castaño cerrando los ojos de gusto al responder.  
La camioneta de los Raeken avanzaba por el camino de las calles más bonitas del pueblo de Valencia. Su mano se aferraba a la mano de su novio con mucha fuerza, no tanta como para que les dolieran los huesos, pero si lo suficiente para que Stiles recuperara la confianza en sí mismo.  
La casa en la que estaba la fiesta era sencilla, apenas dos plantas de altura, la baja y el primer piso. Por afuera la puerta estaba abierta, la música que se estaba poniendo hasta afuera ya se oía muy fuerte.  
—Bueno ya llegamos —avisó Theo a su querido novio.  
Stiles sin decir nada, bajó de la camioneta que se estacionó a no muchos metros de distancia de la casa. Todo mundo les veía al entrar. El lugar no era como una sala de casa o algo así, sólo era un gran espacio para meter automóviles. Había unas cuantas bocinas y no había muchas personas, pero todas eran las personas más guapas que había visto del último año. Sin duda eran amigos de su novio. En una de las mesas que estaban -en la parte más oculta del lugar- estaban muchas botellas de alcohol y refresco, había sido una fiesta improvisada, además decorada con muchos caramelos de colores blancos y rojos.   
—Theo Raeken, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos? —saludó una chica morena de apariencia despampanante. De cabello negro ondulado hasta la cadera, con gran trasero y abdomen plano expuesto. Stiles incluso se sintió un intimidado por ella. ¿Quién iba a querer a Stiles Stilnski cuando se podía tener a una chica como ella?, que incluso destilaba sensualidad.   
La chica se acercó a Theo con mucha seguridad en medio de una melodía muy movida, puso sus manos en el pecho de su novio, y le habló como si fuera una sensual gatubela, con los labios muy cerca de los de Theo, si hubiera tenido cola de gato, era muy probable que la tuviera acariciándola contra el cuerpo de su novio. Theo, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Stiles, puso su mano sobre la piel de la espalda baja de la chica. El castaño se sintió celoso, pero… No sabía cómo reaccionar con exactitud, por un lado le parecía bien y aun mejor, le aliviaba el hecho de saber que Theo podía ser capaz de engañarle en sus narices. Pero no fue así, Theo después de susurrar algo en la oreja de la caliente morena, se retiró tomándose su tiempo para no verse muy grosero con la chica. Después se dirigió con Stiles.   
—¿Qué pasó mi castaño? —preguntó Theo sonriente al ver el disgusto de su novio, cruzado de brazos recargado en la roja pared.  
—Nada —respondió él, sonando de hecho demasiado normal.   
—¿En serio? ¿Crees que no sé qué estás celoso? —cuestionó mientras le acercaba mucho a su cuerpo con chulería.   
—Sabes que no —respondió con indiferencia, sí le ponía un poco celoso pero tenía que exagerar sino quería que Theo sospechara.  
—Sabes que sí —le susurró cerca de los labios. Stiles, no se pudo resistir—, sólo soy tuyo y puedes hacerme lo que quieras —terminó separándose los labios del castaño, quien le quedó un delicioso fantasma de cómo se sentían los suaves labios de su novio.  
Su beso se había convertido en algo que pocas veces habían experimentado, se transmutó en lujuria, ese instinto tan oscuro y expectante dentro de Stiles quien de pronto surgía de las tinieblas en los momentos más inesperados. Tocando las bien proporcionadas nalgas de Theo sobre el pantalón que empezaba a enojarse de permanecer en el espacio de los dos, necesitaban empezar a liberarse de su ropa antes de que resultaran más molestas las prendas. Las manos de Theo fueron debajo de la camisa de Stiles, sintiendo el calor de su piel quemarle en las yemas de sus dedos.   
—¿Me amas? —interrogó necesitado el castaño, jadeando. Siempre se sorprendía el mismo en esta clases de ocasiones, cómo podía cambiar muy fácilmente de opinión, a veces deseaba ser sólo un jueguete sexual, otras, sólo quería ser alabado y amado por todos, adorado y deseado.  
—Claro que lo hago —respondió el otro completamente infectado de la energía sexual que de pronto desligaba el castaño de cada poro de su cuerpo. Era radiación moliendo su cerebro.  
—¿Harías todo por mí? ¿Aun todo lo que yo diga? —cuestionó una vez más en la oreja del otro, mientras se hacía del desear.   
Mientras todos estaban en su propio mundo, iba caminando una pelirroja y dos morenos, dispuestos a romper la fiesta en algo que fuera en realidad sorprendente, cosa que sólo pasa en las fiestas de fin de año pues en Navidad la mayoría de los adolescentes de CalArts se iban a su verdadera casa en otro estado y las fiestas Navideñas no tenían muchas personas. Sin embargo no todos se iban, y la mayoría de los que se habían quedado estaban en la misma casa en la que estaban Theo y Stiles.   
Derek se puso en el marco de la puerta, seguía teniendo mucho alcohol degradándose en su cuerpo, su ropa estilo militar curiosamente tenía mucha pintura seca en la ropa, con las manos en ambos costados y con lentes de sol –en la noche- se paró imponente, con Scott McCall y Lydia Martín detrás de él.  
Las personas más chismosas y ebrias estaban grabando a Stiles con sus celulares, los veían mientras sus lenguas se veían tocarse unas con otras y ni siquiera estaban ebrios.   
Derek gritó de euforia en el fondo al ver la escena, todos los presentes le siguieron el juego como borregos. Stiles y Theo se dieron cuenta de pronto del espectáculo que estaban dando.   
El castaño se separó de su novio un poco con los ojos muy abiertos apenado y sintiéndose un poco demasiado sucio por su reacción tan espontanea frente a la excitación. Pese a eso, Theo le miró con diversión, aun sus mejillas estaban rojas. Pero más rojas se pusieron las del castaño cuando vio a Derek, en la puerta, les veía.   
Stiles lo miró en silencio, su mirada estaba llena de arrepentimiento y rencor, aunque sólo era su mirada, pues su cuerpo seguía nadando sin sentido en un gran océano de amor liquido hacia Derek Hale. Aunque a decir verdad seguía muy ebrio, tantas cervezas no se bajaban tan rápido, y se dio cuenta de eso cuando al caminar, todavía se movía con torpeza.   
Se percató de donde estaba, en medio de dos depredadores, en la misma fiesta, sólo esperando a que todo llegara a una guerra entre Derek y Theo, de donde no saldría ileso.   
Theo miró al moreno, era la segunda vez que veía a Derek Hale, la primera que le veía tan cerca, a sólo cuatro metros o menos de él.  
—Aguarda aquí yo iré por bebidas —susurró el chico Raeken en la oreja del castaño. Vio de reojo un momento a Derek, al parecer varios de los chicos en la fiesta le conocían por el antro donde trabaja.  
Pero era una mentira a medias, Theo no era tan tonto como todos pensábamos. Se colocó frente a la mesa de bebidas, donde cualquier persona iba y tomaba lo que quería. Derek estaba bailando en el centro rodeado de chicas y algunos chicos mientras la música “dance” estaba a tope.   
Lydia al ver a Stiles parado en silencio –estaba tratando de ver al moreno y sus sensuales movimientos al bailar, en especial un movimiento de cadera que no sabía que tenía- se dirigió con él mientras Scott iba por una bebida a la mesa donde estaba vigilante Theo, de sólo ver al moreno McCall ir hacia él empezó a disimular bastante bien.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella a Stiles con mucha energía, empujando con ganas el hombro de su amigo.  
—Pues ya sabes, mi novio me trajo —contestó un poco distante, los gritos alrededor de donde estaba Derek eran cara vez más altos.  
—Lo sé, vaya espectáculo que estaban dando cuando llegamos —comentó entusiasmada mientras le daba un codazo—, Él es todo un chico caliente.   
En ese momento un barullo enorme hizo eco en la habitación cuando Derek se quitó la única prenda que llevaba en el tronco dejando ver su sexy torso.  
—Sí claro —respondió dándole el avión a Lydia, Derek Hale sí que era un chico caliente, Theo Raeken estaba bueno, muy bueno, pero no era el estilo del castaño.  
La misma morena que le había coqueteado a Theo ahora estaba con el trasero pegado a la entrepierna de Derek, mientras bailaban de forma desenfrenada.  
—Eso sí que no lo voy a permitir —susurró pero Lydia le escuchó con claridad.  
La chica pelirroja al ver la reacción del castaño abrió los ojos y se dispuso a ir detrás de él. Scott le había intentado hacer la plática a Theo, para ya saben, ser amigos, el moreno McCall había ido con buenas intenciones, desde cuando quería conocer al novio de su amigo, pero había ido en el momento más inoportuno.   
—¿Adónde crees que vas? —interrogó la chica Martín sujetando por el brazo a su amigo.  
—Esa maldita ofrecida está con mi Hale, aun ya había ido con Theo en frente de mí antes cuando llegué y de eso no tiene mucho —exclamó Stiles soltándose del agarre de su amiga.  
—Pero no debes de ir, la vas a… —se detuvo al sentir como la indignación empezaba a tomar control de su vocabulario—. Vas a arruinarlo todo.  
—No lo creo —respondió con actitud ufana.   
Mientras tanto Theo no dejaba de ver la expresión de Scott mientras hablaba de como siempre le daban dolores de espalda. Tenía que estar vigilando a su castaño, pero su amigo –estúpido e inoportuno- le estaba quitando el tiempo.  
La canción había terminado en un cierre agitado por parte de Derek y la chica, pero el moreno había reconocido esa mirada whisky que le espiaba desde lejos, tan embriagadora para él tanto como la bebida misma. Soltó a la chica y empezó a caminar desde el centro del círculo con la mirada fija en el rostro de Stiles. En medio de tantos sonidos de sintetizadores ambos se encontraron detrás del círculo, ocultos de la mirada protectora de Theo.  
—Derek —habló primero Stiles.  
—Stiles.   
Se quedaron así, viéndose sin saber qué hacer.  
—Esta vez sí que lo haré. —El moreno Hale seguía arrastrando las palabras.   
—Ven y bésame ya —respondió el castaño con concupiscencia en las palabras.  
Cuando menos se lo esperó, los labios del moreno más deseado de la fiesta estaban puesto en su boca. Le tomaba de la cintura y su respiración estaba desatada, el calor le ofuscaba, sus movimientos eran torpes pero a Derek no lo importaba ya nada, sólo quería entregarse al placer que tanto se había empeñado por ocultar. La lengua de Derek pidió permiso a la boca del castaño, le rozaba con la punta de comisura a comisura con deleite, la boca se abrió dando a paso a la húmeda lengua del moreno. El calor iba en crescendo entre ambos chicos. Todo el mundo barulló eufóricos de nuevo al verlos, entre la multitud quien también les veía era Theo.   
—Oh por Dios —musitó Lydia alarmada, ya era inevitable. Se suponía que Theo no tenía que verles, el caos estaba a dos segundos de hacerse presente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen kudos y comentarios, son la única recompensa que tengo por escribir fanfics y me estoy quedando pobre. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	10. Jueves, 24 de Diciembre del 2015 (Noche Buena)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten del capítulo de hoy.

—Esta vez sí que lo haré. —El moreno Hale seguía arrastrando las palabras.   
—Ven y bésame ya —respondió el castaño con concupiscencia en las palabras.  
Cuando menos se lo esperó, los labios del moreno más deseado de la fiesta estaban puesto en su boca. Le tomaba de la cintura y su respiración estaba desatada, el calor le ofuscaba, sus movimientos eran torpes pero a Derek no lo importaba ya nada, sólo quería entregarse al placer que tanto se había empeñado por ocultar. La lengua de Derek pidió permiso a la boca del castaño, le rozaba con la punta de comisura a comisura con deleite, la boca se abrió dando a paso a la húmeda lengua del moreno. El calor iba en crescendo entre ambos chicos. Todo el mundo barulló eufóricos de nuevo al verlos, entre la multitud quien también les veía era Theo.   
—Oh por Dios —musitó Lydia alarmada, ya era inevitable. Se suponía que Theo no tenía que verles, el caos estaba a dos segundos de hacerse presente.   
—Hijo de puta —espetó Theo cuando le vio besando a su novio con tanto desenfreno. ¿Quién se creía?  
Se acercó con todos sus músculos en tensión. Con uno de sus grandes brazos le separó de su novio. Puso su mano en el pecho del moreno y le empujo muy fuerte hacia atrás para después darle un gran puñetazo en la cara. La faz de Derek se deformó por unos cuantos segundos, cerró los ojos. Sin poder recuperar el equilibrio cayó al suelo con fuerza, su ropa se agitó un poco. Unos centímetros de suerte le salvaron de darse un golpe en la cabeza que tal vez le hubiera abierto el cráneo.  
—¿Qué haces? —le gritó Scott con impotencia a Theo. Se acercaba a ellos casi corriendo mientras Lydia ya pasaba del castaño para arrodillarse frente a Derek.  
Mas el novio de Stiles no hacía caso de nadie, sólo quería seguir golpeando a ese bastardo, un inocente bastardo, muy guapo por cierto.  
—¡Stiles tienes que decirle! —gritó Lydia poniéndose frente al moreno Hale al ver como Theo se acercaba de nuevo.  
—Theo… —tartamudeó Stiles acercándose sin muchas ganas a su novio—. Ya vámonos —susurró mientras le agarraba del brazo.   
El novio de Stiles se acercó al moreno sin importarle sus amigos que le protegían, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, la boca de Theo estaba a milímetros de tocar la oreja de Derek.  
—No quiere verte tocar nunca más a Stiles, ¡Ni siquiera verlo de lejos! Que te quede claro. O atente a las consecuencias —coronó con un siseo. Estaba tan cerca de meterle la paliza de su vida. Y en ese estado Derek no habría metido las manos para defenderse.  
Lydia negaba con la cabeza a Stiles, sus amigos estaban tan decepcionados de él. Theo regresaba con los puños apretados y la mandíbula dura como una roca, el gesto estaba serio.   
—Vámonos ya —murmuró agarrando desprevenidamente la mano de Stiles.   
Los ruidos de la casa volvían a ser animados pero ya no tanto como antes.   
—Entra —pidió entonces con un tono más relajado. Le abrió la puerta al castaño quien entró silencioso al automóvil. Apenas y podía controlar todos los pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza. La culpa le recriminaba a cada segundo que pasaba.   
Las calles lucían ahora tan surreales, sin sentido, ni siquiera las recordaba al pasar desprevenido junto a ellas, ningún detalle, la cosa estaba tan grave que si no tuviera ojos recordaría que estaba en una calle. Todas las luces navideñas sólo eran círculos de colores que brillaban sin preocupaciones. Ojala no fuera humano y no tuviera conciencia de sus actos.  
La gran camioneta gris se detuvo frete a la casa de Theo, que no quedaba lejos de la casa de Derek. Vaya curiosidad. Un botón rojo con un triángulo prendía y apagaba en cada segundo, era el único sonido que le llegaba a los oídos. Apretó los labios, miró hacia la ventana fingiendo ver algo, todo estaba oscuro después del cristal. Nunca el chico Raeken se había puesto tan serio, sus peores miedos se habían hecho realidad.  
Theo suspiró, sus manos se pusieron en su cabeza, se peinó el poco cabello de los laterales de su cráneo. Su faz quedó mirando el techo. El castaño volteaba a ver nervioso a Theo sólo unos segundos, volvía la vista a la ventana.  
—Baja de la camioneta —pidió el novio del castaño con los ojos cerrados, estaba impaciente, sus dedos tamborileaba en el volante.  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza, abrió lento la puerta de la camioneta. Sus pies tocaron unas pequeñas piedras, era un poco de grava frente a la puerta de Theo y los azulejos de colores beige con muchas figuras. Su pierna se estiró mucho para llegar a la tierra. Se giró para cerrar la puerta, en cuanto ésta azotó contra el móvil, volvió a dar media vuelta con un poco de tapujos, maldito equilibrio. Pero Theo ya estaba ahí, secuestrándole la mirada con la suya, no había escapatoria de algo tan profundo como esos ojos. Los brazos del casi el triple de tamaño que los de él le atraparon uno en cada lado, y las piernas se le hacían cascabeles, pero no se notaba. Esos globos oculares le ahogaban, bajó la vista a los impecables zapatos de su novio.  
—Tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió y lo sabes —dijo Theo, sin apartar la mirada de la faz de Stiles, éste sólo asintió con la mirada—. ¿Sabes? Tengo muchas cosas que quisiera decir al respecto. Y creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre Derek.  
Ah sí, tal vez olvidé decir antes que Theo ya sabía que a Stiles le gustaba Derek.   
—Te besó, y se lo permitiste —continuó el chico Raeken, dolido.  
Era la mitad cierto.  
—¿Tienes algo qué decir? —reclamó Theo, estaba desesperado de que el Stilinski no dijera nada. Pues él sólo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo? —Interrogó con la voz más alto, un poco más cerca del castaño—. ¿Recuerdas la vez que le dije a mi familia que tú y yo estábamos juntos? ¿Recuerdas que me odiaron por semanas? Te protegí que mi padre te golpeara y pelee con él por ti. ¿Y cuando mis amigos se enteraron? ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí hacérselo saber al mundo? Pero lo arriesgué todo, todo por ti, porque estaba orgulloso de ser tu novio. Porque un nosotros era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Y todavía pienso lo mismo hasta la fecha de hoy y lo sostengo —remarcó presionando su dedo índice en la piel fría y metálica de la camioneta—. ¿Acaso no eres feliz conmigo? Hago todo lo posible porque en ningún momento te arrepientas de estar a mi lado. Todos los días te digo cuánto te amo. ¿No es suficiente? Porque estoy dispuesto a mover cielo, mar y tierra para que no me dejes. Haré lo que sea necesario por ti Stiles.  
Las lágrimas del castaño brotaban de pronto. Seguía sin mirar a su novio, quien no dejaba de hablar. Ya no podía mirar esos ojos.   
—¿No me habías dicho hace una hora que todos los días agradecías por estar conmigo? ¿Qué paso con eso? —cuestionó el chico Raeken comenzando a quebrarse—. Fue una mentira entonces… —La voz se le rompió.  
—No, ¡no fue una mentira! —corrigió de inmediato, mirando por primera vez a su novio. Aunque no estaba seguro de eso, porque lo había dicho con el corazón afuera de la casa de Derek, pero ya no estaba seguro de poder decirlo de nuevo de esa forma en ese momento mismo, afuera de la casa de Theo. De todas maneras eso duraban los “para siempre” de Stiles, menos de una hora.  
—¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces? ¡Lo besaste Stiles! —exclamó con dolor, también lloraba. Hasta las costillas se sentían, dolorosas.  
—Ese beso no significo nada para mí —aclaró con rapidez. No sabía qué le dolía más, negar su amor por Derek o mentirle a Theo. Ese beso había sido todo lo que él quería para Navidad. Pero Theo no podía creerle todavía, no debía—. Ese beso es todo lo que necesitaba para saber que es contigo con quien quiero estar.  
Theo volteó la mirada hacia otro lado por primera vez en toda la conversación, no podía aguantar más el llanto que brotaba sin control de sus ojos.  
—Mírame a los ojos —pidió Stiles con todo el atrevimiento de tocar a ese ser tan puro para obligarle a ver sus ojos llenos de mentiras—. Y podrás saber que lo que siento por ti es verdad.   
Y lo hizo, le miro con detenimiento.   
—Te creo —fulminó con muchos tonos comprimidos en esas dos palabras.  
Se abrazó fuerte al castaño, escondió su cara en el cuello de éste, sollozando lo más bajo que podía.   
“¡Eres un monstruo!” escuchó Stiles gritar a Lydia a través de sus recuerdos. Sí que era un maldito. Había herido a un ángel, y le había mentido de nuevo. Abrazó también fuerte el cuerpo de su novio. El llanto de Theo ya no se oía, se había tranquilizado y gracias a Dios lo había hecho. Cada vez que el chico tomaba aire de forma brusca para sacarlo en forma de sollozas salvajes, a Stiles se le rompía algo en el pecho, le dolía. Eso quería decir que también le amaba de verdad. ¿Verdad?   
Theo se separó del castaño, puso sus dos manos en el rostro de su novio. Su boca iba a estallar, quería decir más cosas, pero sólo apretó lo más que pudo los labios. Después de muchos minutos, finalmente dijo:  
—Entremos a casa.  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza, su mano fría se entrelazo con la caliente de Theo y entraron a la casa sin hacer ruido. Todo estaba parcialmente oscuro. La casa del chico era realmente hermosa, y más ahora que estaba por completo adornada, cada rincón, cada detalle. Su aura de tristeza había cambiado, ahora las aguas eran tranquilas entre ellos, o al menos Theo sabía disimular entonces.  
Al entrar al cuarto del chico, todo estaba bien arreglado, como siempre, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Todo tenía una temática navideña, era muy acogedor. En un mueble a la izquierda de la cama había una fotografía de Stiles con unas orejas de duende.  
—¿Recuerdas ese día de Noviembre? —preguntó Theo detrás de él mientras se quitaba la ropa.  
—Sí. —Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la foto había sido tomada en el centro comercial.  
—Estabas muy emocionado por que fuera Diciembre —habló de nuevo. Ya se ponía su ropa de dormir. Una camisa sin mangas y unos bermudas.  
—Lo sé. —Dejó la foto en la mesa de nuevo. Ahora que lo pensaba, él no tenía ninguna foto de Theo en su celular, sólo de Derek, fotos a escondidas.  
Stiles se cambió y se metió a la cama junto con Theo, era una cama grande. Pero siempre dormían casi fusionados, porque el chico Raeken así lo deseaba, era una de sus cosas favoritas de la vida.  
—Bueno, es hora de dormir… No te puedo pedir que olvides lo que pasó hoy pero… Me gustaría que no volviéramos a tocar el tema —pidió Stiles quien se acomodó mejor junto a su novio, con la mitad su cuerpo sobre el del otro, le miraba a los ojos. Claro, ¡para él era tan fácil!   
—Lo que mi castaño pida —aceptó Theo acariciando su cabello—. Mañana vas a ducharte, apestas a alcohol —bromeó, sin embargo ni siquiera olía mal, más bien no olía a nada.  
—Te amo Theo.  
—Te amo más Stiles.   
Siempre sincero.   
El castaño tenía muchas cosas que debatir, las dejó en la papelera de reciclaje para poder dormir. Ya se solucionarían solos sus problemas. Pero Theo no podía ni siquiera mantener los ojos cerrados por más de dos minutos. Veía un punto fijo en la penumbra, acariciaba el cabello de su novio. Lo abrazo fuerte contra su pecho.  
—No quiero que me dejes nunca Stiles. No sabes cuánto me dolería. Me mataría por dentro más de lo que crees. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti. Eres el amor de mi vida. Y no sólo eso, tú eres mi todo y sin ti… —tragó fuerte—. No tendría nada… —susurraba con las lágrimas brotando de nuevo de sus globos oculares.   
Besaba la cabeza del castaño, su amor era puro, algo así como la sangre de un unicornio. No importa que las hormonas ya no se segregaran en su cerebro después de muchos años, pero siempre le iba a querer. Era lo mejor de su vida. Y Theo sí que era un príncipe azul de la vida real.  
Después de muchos minutos diciendo cosas como las que había dicho se quedó dormido. 

 

DEREK ESTABA EN SU CASA, ya era de mañana y había terminado de adornar por su propia cuenta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba confundido?   
—Mira Derek, sé que necesitas llenar el vacío que dejó Paige dentro de ti. Pero con Stiles no. ¿Sabes lo importante que fue para él ese beso? —cuestionó Lydia.  
—No —respondió mientras bebía de su agua de manantial, sentado con la mirada perdida sobre una caja de cosas navideñas.  
—Mucho. Yo no debería de decir esto. Eres la dependencia de Stiles. Quiero lo mejor para los dos. Y para Stiles más que nada. Él se puede aventar a lo idiota cuando se trata de estos asuntos sin ponderar las consecuencias. Si dejo que esto siga, no sólo él saldrá perjudicado, sino tú, y también Theo. Ni siquiera le conozco pero puedo deducir que él le ama más de lo que tú podrías. Theo le amaría toda la vida. —Hizo una larga pausa—. Tú no lo harías —severó y por primera vez le miró (a Derek) con odio por haber enamorado a su mejor amigo.  
Recuerda con perfección la conversación. Cogió su mochila con cosas que había preparado. No había dormido ni un poco desde la fiesta de ayer, aun limpió toda la pintura del tercer piso cuando trepó por el esqueleto intentando tomar algo de la parte más alta. Se cayó y toda la pintura se vertió sobre él.   
Se quedó en la sala un momento, esperaba que a Stiles le gustara como había quedado la casa. 

 

STILES DESEPERTABA con los brazos de Theo envueltos en su cuerpo. Habían dormido de cucharita después de las tres de la noche. Habría sido perfecto sin tan sólo nevara en California, bueno… Sí nevaba en California, pero no en esa parte de California, de hecho en toda su vida no había vivido una Navidad con Nieve. Había pasado gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia en Florida y lo que restaba en California.   
Su celular vibró sobre la mesita de noche su lado, al revisar tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido.  
—Veámonos esta noche Stiles —decía el mensaje.  
—¿Quién eres? ¿Derek? —escribió rápido con muchas dudas surgiendo en su cabeza.  
—¿Derek? No. Soy el hombre del antro —respondió el otro.  
—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.  
—Ya lo sabrás amor.  
—Pues no quiero, y no me llames así. Es más, no me vuelvas a hablar.   
Llegó otro mensaje, uno tras otros, pero todos los ignoró. Apagó el teléfono. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, se acomodó mejor en la cama, tapándose hasta la nariz con el gran edredón.   
—¿Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente con pan? ¿Ponche de frutas quizás? Ayer lo hicimos mi madre y yo —habló de repente Theo, abrazando más a Stiles, oliendo su cabello.   
—No, bueno sí, pero quiero ir yo por él. Siempre haces que me sienta tan inútil —comentó Stiles con verdad en las palabras.  
—¿Y no lo eres? —Eso también era verdad.  
—Cállate, no lo soy —rió el castaño esperando a que le dieran el sí.  
—Ve entonces —aceptó Theo dejando ir a su castaño, no soportaba dejarlo lejos y sentir el calor irse con él.  
El castaño se levantó de la cama, se fue el baño, se lavó la cara y después salió poniéndose las pantunflas de su novio. Tocó el pomo de la puerta.  
—¡Stiles! —gritó Theo muy alto.  
—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó girando un poco su cuerpo para ver al chico.  
—Te Amo —confesó sincero, mientras hacia un corazón con las manos.  
—Yo igual Theo —respondió con una sonrisa, al hacerlo recordó lo del día anterior, apostaba todo su dinero a que Theo también lo recordó.  
Salió de la habitación. Caminó por el pasillo, dio vuelta a la derecha y se encontró con la sala y la cocina. El barullo de voces que escuchaba se acabó y todos los ojos de la estancia veían a Stiles con una cámara de zoom de miles de pixeles.   
—Hola Señora Raeken y… —Se detuvo al ver a un grupo de mujeres reunidas alrededor de la barra de la amplia cocina.   
—Hola Stiles. Te presento a las tías de Theo, mis hermanas —habló Cara con el cabello ondulado de las puntas hasta los hombros, se acercó a el castaño.   
Había cinco señoras, unas más grandes que la madre de su novio y otras menores, pero sólo por unos meses, seguro.  
—Te las presentaré en este orden para que sea más rápido. De izquierda a derecha. Ella es Camelia, la mayor. La que sigue es Candance. Ella es Carmen, mi gemela de diferente bolsa en el útero, menor que yo por unos segundos. Casia es la penúltima y Catherine es la más joven, tiene veintitrés años —culminó la madre de Theo presentando a cada una—. Hermanas, él es Stiles Stilinski.  
—¿Stiles Stilinski? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —cuestionó la mayor que ya usaba lentes para ver de lejos.  
—¿Y por este chico Theo se volvió homosexual? —preguntó Candance haciendo un gesto de desaprobación.   
—Yo creí que era más guapo —comentó Carmen mirando aún con escrutinio al chico.  
—Yo igual —la apoyó Casia asintiendo con la cabeza.  
—¿Te dan de comer en tu casa hijo? —le interrogó Camelia tocando uno de sus brazos. Stiles dio un respingo, estaban demasiado cerca de él de repente.  
—Está muy escuálido. ¿Qué habrá visto Theo en él? —indagó Carmen con su cara muy cerca de Stiles.   
Todas examinaban cada milímetro al chico, como si fuera un nueve especie de animal de raíces desconocidas, que tenía que ser forzosamente sacrificado para fines científicos.  
—Pues yo creo que es lindo —soltó la menor de todas, la única que estaba callada y se había quedado atrás de la barra.  
Todas las hermanas alrededor de Stiles la miraron como una araña con patines. Regresaron la vista al chico.  
—Pues es más alto que Theo —dijo entonces Casia.  
—Además tiene más color —opinó Carmen.   
—Y va en la prestigiada escuela CalArts —habló la madre de Theo después de estar once minutos en silencio.  
—Ya van a dejar de ver a mi novio como si fuera su nueva víctima de laboratorio —exclamó Theo a los lejos. Se puso detrás de Stiles, sus manos las colocó en la cadera del chico y le besó el cuello—. ¿Ya desayunaste? —preguntó sólo mirándole a él.  
—No, me presentaron a tus tías —dijo con nervios—. Por cierto, mucho gusto en conocerlas a todas.   
Las tres más jóvenes respondieron de la misma forma, el resto no dijo nada.   
—¿Ya llegaron las tías? —preguntó un niño de trece años viniendo de un pasillo.  
—¡Titán! —gritó Carmen al ver al penúltimo hermano de Theo venir hacia ellas, era el favorito.   
—Hola tía —saludó como si nada pasando de largo y yendo con el castaño—. ¡Hola Stiles! —exclamó el preadolescente chocando puños—. Denme de comer.   
—¿A ti que te parece Stiles, Titán? —preguntó Camelia viéndolo con detenimiento.  
—Él es… —giró para verlo de nuevo—. No estoy muy acostumbrado a ver a Theo abrazando hombres en las mañanas, siempre eran chicas… ¡Pero Stiles es genial! Todas las novias de Theo me caían mal, eran más superficiales que una Barbie.   
—Bueno sí tú lo dices entonces… Stiles. ¡Bienvenido a la familia! —aceptó con júbilo Candance.   
Stiles se sonrojó un poco y sonrió, mientras Theo volvía a besarle el cabello y las orejas de felicidad.

 

YA CAMINABA A CASA, casi eran las cinco de la tarde, se la había pasado toda la tarde ayudando en la cocina junto a las tías de Theo para la cena de Noche Buena.   
—¿No te quedas? —preguntó Theo con insistencia mientras le soltaba la mano con desgane.  
—No… Es que Lydia, Scott y yo somos como una familia. No puedo dejarlo solos. Sólo serían ellos dos… —explicó el castaño mirando a su novio a los ojos.  
—Bueno, te amo mucho —dijo como últimas palabras.  
—Yo igual te amo Theo —respondió de la misma forma, mientras le daba un caluroso beso. Ambos se sonrojaron cuando escucharon los murmullos y risitas de las tías mientras les espiaban.  
El camino a la casa de Derek tan sólo quedaba a unas tres calles de la casa de Theo. Se extrañó cuando llegó a la fachada, había un automóvil de un desconocido. Al entrar a la casa se encontró con un hombre mirando los bambús del jardín de Derek.  
—¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Vives aquí? —preguntó la persona que estaba parada de espaldas a la puerta de entrada.  
—¿Hombre del antro? —interrogó Stiles con mucha sorpresa.  
¿Sería Stiles capaz de cumplir su promesa con Theo? ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera controlar a su animal sexual que tiene adentro?   
—Tenemos algo pendiente Stiles. Llámame Peter, amor —respondió el otro, girando y mirándole con chulería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, pues quería decirles que no me había planteado escribir una secuela de esto pero... Verán, este trabajo fue por completo improvisado y de hecho es el más superficial y desorganizado que hecho, si lo hubiera empezado a subir en Noviembre tal vez... Ya lo hubiera terminado pues la última fecha de entrega era el 31 de Diciembre, era un capítulo de mil palabras diario, sencillo. Pero surgieron algunas cosas y pensé que ya que mis planes valieron mierda; Pues quiero hacer la historia más larga pues soy de las personas que se les da hacer historias largas y maximalistas. Por lo tanto ya tengo una precuela, porque no pude hacer un fanfic navideño y si lo continuo en DECEMBER no tendría nada que ver, pues la historia va a cambiar un poco... Saludos jaja.   
> #OnlyFools


	11. Viernes, 25 de Diciembre del 2015 (Navidad)

El camino a la casa de Derek tan sólo quedaba a unas tres calles de la casa de Theo. Se extrañó cuando llegó a la fachada, había un automóvil de un desconocido. Al entrar a la casa se encontró con un hombre mirando los bambús del jardín de Derek.

—¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Vives aquí? —preguntó la persona que estaba parada de espaldas a la puerta de entrada.

—¿Hombre del antro? —interrogó Stiles con mucha sorpresa.

¿Sería Stiles capaz de cumplir su promesa con Theo? ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera controlar a su animal sexual que tenía adentro?

—Tenemos algo pendiente Stiles. Llámame Peter, amor —respondió el otro, girando y mirándole con chulería.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! No, no, no, mejor dicho ¡¿cómo es que entraste?! —interrogó más que asustado, casi pegado a la puerta.

—Yo te pregunto lo mismo —habló acercándose al temeroso castaño.

—Yo vivo aquí... —susurró cada vez más aterrado, su único defecto, el poco autocontrol sobre sus piernas y sus instintos más salvajes.

—Yo viví aquí —respondió tan sereno como siempre, ya de pie frente al castaño.

Stiles mantenía las manos apretadas contra sus muslos, sus débiles, delgados y temblorosos muslos. Tragó fuerte al ver como Peter extendía el brazo izquierdo para atraparlo contra la puerta.

—Vaya, tienes una cara linda de cerca, esas pestañas son muy largas, le quedan a tus ojos —alagó el de ojos claros al castaño, con el dedo índice de su mano derecha acarició las pestañas desde la raíz hasta la punta.

—Tu voz es más sexy de lo que pensaba —comentó el castaño empezando a nublarse el juicio.

—¿En serio? ¿Haz estado pensando en qué tan sexy es mi voz? —susurró Peter a unos cuantos centímetros de la boca del castaño.

—La verdad es que no tanto. —Aunque ya estaba casi hipnotizado.

—Pues yo sí que he pensado mucho en esos deliciosos labios mi amor —siseó, sólo unos milímetros más cerca y...

—¡Lydia! —gritó desesperado el castaño en un momento de cordura extraño.

—¡Stiles! —prorrumpió ella saliendo de la casa con celular en mano, estaba demasiado preocupada y ofuscada—. ¡No contestas! ¿Sabes lo alterada que...? —Pero toda esa preocupación se había desvanecido al verlo tan junto de aquel hombre extraño, y se convirtió en enojo—. ¡Stiles Stilinski! ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? —interrogó ella con las orejas calientes, las cejas muy fruncidas y ganas de cortar carne con una hacha.

—Diablos, ahora sí que se enojó —murmuró Peter, empezando a moverse al ver que la chica iba hacia ellos.

—¡Haste a un lado! —ladró empujando a Peter hacia la derecha con más fuerza de la que poseía.

—¡Nada nada nada! —exclamó con temor el chico Stilinski, pero de que le metieran una paliza con el bolso más caro de Chanel que haya visto en todo su vida.

—Estabas a punto de besar a este extraño. ¡Maldito! ¡Ya quisiera yo tener un novio como Theo! —le reclamaba mientras le jalaba de la oreja para meterlo en la casa por completo.

Cuando entraron, lo primero que vio Stiles fue a Scott completamente desmayado con el culo hacia el techo.

—¿Qué le pasó? —interrogó el castaño alarmado mientras le veía la retaguardia con detenimiento. Cómo si fuera una cabeza atrapada dentro de un balón.

—Que te lo diga el amigo, acá tu amante —habló ella cruzándose de brazos señalando a Peter con la cabeza. Ni siquiera le conocía y ya se notaba el desprecio.

—Yo sólo me defendí —dijo el hombre escondiéndose de hombros, sentándose en la mesa.

—Pues Scott trataba de sacarlo de aquí porque, ese tipo bien podría ser un jodido secuestrador —clamó Lydia, quién sabe qué le sucedía... A lo mejor.

—¿Esta niña está en su periodo o algo así? —se quejó Peter empezando a enconarse.

—Sí eso deber ser, hacía mucho tiempo Lydia no decía tantas malas palabras en un solo día —comentó Stiles recargado en la pared, mirando a la chica con lastima por alguna razón.

—Ay malditos hijos de... —se le atoró la última palabra en la garganta. Les golpeó a ambos con el mismo bolso de Chanel que Stiles había predicho.

—¡Ya Lydia! —exclamó Stiles mientras se protegía con los brazos y reía.

—¡Ash! —vociferó ella mientras exhalaba con fuerza el aire hacia arriba. Un riso rebelde de cabello pelirrojo se le elevo con el aire.

Stiles pateó con un poco de fuerza el trasero de Scott. Todos le observaban irse de lado hacia la izquierda y golpearse la cadera con el suelo.

—¡Ya ves lo que le hiciste! —Siguió gritando ella señalando con impotencia de Scott a Peter—. Sí de por sí ya era inútil despierto ahora ahí tirado ¿en qué va a ayudarnos?

—Allison... No esperes a Stiles... Vámonos por ahí a darnos amor... —susurraba Scott, ahora tenía una sonrisa en la cara y paraba los labios.

—Es el colmo —se rindió Lydia dejándose caer en el sillón.

—Ya dime. ¿Qué le hiciste Peter? —cuestionó Stiles al hombre con una mirada que exigía muchas respuestas. Para qué quieres saber eso jaja saludos.

—Tengo mis trucos —comentó orgulloso alzando el rostro.

Stiles se quedó ponderando todo y nada la vez. Miraba la cara de Lydia, faltaba poco que estallara, no la había visto tan alterada en mucho tiempo. Ese día era la cena de Noche Buena y...

—¡¿Eres el hermano de Derek?! —gritó de pavor Stiles alejándose de Peter lo más que podía otra vez, su cuerpo chocó contra un librero.

—Soy su tío. Vine por lo de cena, ya sabes, tonterías familiares. La primera vez que vengo en seis años y no hay nadie ni nada, ni siquiera chocolate y galletas. Lo único bueno aquí son ustedes, mala parodia de los tres mosqueteros —habló con un poco de despreció pero parecía que también se divertía.

—Soy mujer —recalcó la pelirroja sentándose en el brazo del sillón de nuevo.

—Como sea.

—¿Y Derek? —preguntó de repente el de ojos whisky, sintió frio en la espalda.

La única chica le extendió una hoja de cuaderno arrugada hasta su mano. Stiles la tomó escuchando como tronaba el papel entre sus dedos.

Leyó: "Hoy no pasaré las fiestas con ustedes, lo siento chicos. Los tres tendrán que organizar la cena y atender a mi familia. Ya terminé de adornar la casa, por si alguno de ustedes quería saber... (S) No intenten buscarme, estaré bien, necesito pensar algunas cosas de mi vida. Feliz Navidad. Volveré el día de mañana. Atentamente Derek."

—Ni quién quisiera ir a buscarlo con tanto qué hacer —espetó Lydia tronando cada uno de sus dedos.

—¡Ya lo oyeron! ¡Tienen que atenderme! —habló feliz Peter abriendo más las piernas sobre la silla, faltaba poco pedir una cerveza como todo un señor barrigón desenfadado.

—¡Mira maldito quién seas! —La chica Martín se acercó amenazadora—. Soy la única chica aquí. Tengo que hacer la cena sola, ¡Tengo que comprar las cosas con mi propio dinero! —Claro gastar dinero por el bien de los demás nunca estaba en la lista de cosa por hacer de Lydia en la Navidad, menos si se trataba de Peter—. Stiles es un idiota con su novio. Has dejado al imbécil de Scott teniendo sueños húmedos, e inservible y además sí; ¡Sí estoy en mi periodo! ¡¡Y también tengo resaca maldita sea!! —Había estallado, tenía la costosa uña postiza en el pecho de Peter, muy enterrada en su carne.

—De acuerdo, tranquila primor. Te ayudaremos —aceptó Peter haciendo una mueca de dolor, con las manos intentando alejar a la chica, pero con miedo de ser arañado o algo peor.

—De acuerdo. ¡Este es el plan! —voceó Lydia con las manos en la cadera, su cabello zanahoria estaba por completo despeinado, su pijama desacomodada, unas ojeras imperdonables para ella ornaban sus ojos, aún tenía el maquillaje de la noche anterior en ellos—. Yo me quedaré aquí y ordenaré la casa. Ustedes dos irán a comprar pollo rostizado, y papas y ensalada, es rápido y barato. ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó señalando con rapidez de lince a cada uno.

—Sí yo puedo ir con él —aceptó de inmediato el castaño, caminando ya hacia la salida.

Lydia lo observó moverse esos centímetros con mucho detenimiento, como una maniaca, que el fondo no es tan maniaca como pensabas.

—Ey... No, no, espera. ¿Crees que soy tonta y no sé qué están haciendo? Quieren quedarse ustedes dos solos ¿no es así? —interrogó la chica más que alterada y frustrada, por Stiles.

—No claro que no —respondió de inmediato el castaño.

—¡Claro que sí! —vociferó ella con cara de "todos creen que estoy loca pero yo sé la verdad"—. ¡¿Pero saben qué?! ¡Yo iré a comprar las cosas, me largo, cuando regrese tiene que estar todo ya recogido! —ordenó ella arrancado las llaves del cuello de Stiles, ¿cómo había roto la cuerda de tenis de sólo un jalón?

Salió por la puerta como una loca en pijama. Stiles se sobaba el cuello de un jalón.

—Rayos. Todos ustedes sí que están chiflados —comentó Peter poniendo los ojos en blanco, actuaba como si fuera el hijo de la reina de Inglaterra llevado al nacimiento del niño Jesús, enojado por no ser lo que esperaba.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan teatral? —interrogó Stiles molesto, ya tenía suficiente consigo mismo como para tener otros locos con quien lidiar.

—Sí, siempre mi amor —confirmó mientras se acercaba a él a toda velocidad para dejar sus manos sobre la cadera de Stiles—. A la tal Lydia sí que se le zafó un tornillo. Mira que dejarnos a ambos solos en la casa fue peor que dejarnos solos afuera, al menos aquí sí hay camas.

—No quieras hacerme caer Peter... —suplicó pero su mano izquierda ya estaba entrelazada a la del hombre.

—Tenemos cuentas pendientes Stiles, no me digas que no deseas esto también —Las caderas de Peter se pegaron por completo a las del castaño con lujuria.

—Pero no está bien... —musitó dejando la boca abierta mirando los ojos claros de su amante, era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

Y lo hizo Peter, posicionó sus labios sobre los de Stiles, quien no le hizo el feo al recibirlo, es más, lo hizo con gusto, en el fondo sólo esperaba que Peter lo hiciera primero para no sentirse tan culpable. Las manos entrelazadas chocaron contra la pared atrás de sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones eran fuertes, y entonces, justo cuando Peter estaba metiendo mano debajo de la camisa de Stiles, se escuchó un bostezo, un maldito bostezo del estúpido amigo inoportuno.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Scott mientras despegaba la cara del suelo.

Peter abrió los ojos, y se separó del de ojos whisky muy lento, poniendo un dedo en la boca, como si hubiera practicado esa seña toda la vida, de sólo verlo hacerlo con ese gesto tan sombrío no le daban más ganas de hablar. De pronto le desconoció, ese gesto tan seductor y sexual en el rostro de Peter se evaporó, algo horrible que no podía describir estaba ahí.

—Me duele la cabeza —comentó Scott ya poniéndose de pie. Cuando lo hizo, le vio ahí de nuevo—. ¡Stiles! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Saquemos a este loco de aquí! ¡Secuestró a Lydia! —gritó un poco espantado Scott señalando al hombre.

—Tranquilo, él es Peter es mi... —Ya iba a decir una burrada—. Es un viejo amigo. —Nuevo amante.

—Soy tío de Derek —habló el tío desde la silla a donde había vuelto. Su expresión coqueta había vuelto, como hecho por magia oscura.

—Ya decía yo —se quejó Scott, odiaba a los Hale más que nunca.

Stiles caminó hasta la cocina lejos de la vista de Scott, quién todavía se recuperaba del golpe que le había dado Peter. Éste se le acercó al castaño, y le abrazó contra su cuerpo.

—Te quiero decir que, tengo planes para esta noche Stiles. Sólo tú y yo. —Le besó el cuello y se lo acarició con los labios, una nueva corriente le recorrió el cuello, le produjo un cosquilleo, una aurora boreal en su cuello. Brillante y electrizante—. Ya te avisaré cuando sea el momento. —Y le agarró una nalga apretándola con fuerza para irse y guiñarle el ojo—. Iré a buscar a tu amiga. A estas alturas ya debió haber matado a alguien.

 

SCOTT Y STILES se habían quedado solos por horas. Le tenía un poco de rencor a Stiles por haber hecho lo que hizo. Además la situación había sido tan mala que hasta defendió a Derek, y lo ayudó a cargarlo hasta la casa, y eso que eran como enemigos de la vida, llevándose mal por donde quiera que fueran. Pero le había perdonado, sabía cuan idiotizado estaba Stiles por ese tal Derek Hale. Ni siquiera todo el dinero del mundo lo iba a cambiar. Y así quería a su estúpido amigo.

—Eres un estúpido —dijo de repente el moreno.

—¿Ahora por qué? —consultó el castaño mientras tiraba basura del recogedor.

—Eres un engendro de Satán con Theo —comentó el chico McCall mirándolo con insistencia.

—Tú también eres un canalla con tu novia —le respondió el otro entrecerrando los ojos.

—Lo sé. —Y le dio risa. Por eso eran amigos. Lydia también engañaba a su novio. Los tres lo hacían—. ¿Nervioso de que vas a conocer a tu segunda suegra? —curioseó Scott dándole un codazo leve en las costillas mientras le miraba con picardía.

—No es mi segunda suegra, Derek no es nada mío —respondió el de largas pestañas con una sonrisa, miraba el suelo de mármol mientras caminaba.

—¿No es nada? Después de ese tremendo beso de ayer lo dudo mucho —opinó con ganas de hacerle un poco de burla.

Pero ahí estaba Scott, elevando las esperanzas del castaño.

—No sé lo qué pasó ayer... Simplemente nos besamos... —sonrió sonrojado—. Pero es que...

—Lo hiciste en frente de tu novio. Tengo los videos —afirmó Scott empezando a sacar su celular—. Ahora ustedes tres son el triángulo amoroso más sexy según muchas chicas y algunos chicos.

—Ya cállate. —No le justaba la idea de ellos tres en una misma cosa, sería como empezar la tercera guerra mundial.

—Ese Derek sí que es raro —murmuró el moreno con la mano en la barbilla, pensando—. Creo que siempe fue gay. Danny me lo decía siempre.

—No creo, ¿recuerdas esas cartas de amor de dos hojas llenas por los lados, con letra Arial número seis escrita a mano y demás dibujos? Eran para su novia, si yo tuviera una novia, nunca le enviaría cartas tan largas si no la amo —enunció Stiles quien ahora tenía nuevas semillas plantadas en su cerebro.

—Quién sabe pero... Ahora ya tienes una oportunidad. Puedes ser el faje de Derek y seguir con Theo. Es lo que yo haría —aseguró su amigo moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—No lo sé. Theo es...

—Perfecto, hasta yo lo sé. Tiene una casa de ensueño, una familia de ensueño, un rostro de ensueño, un cuerpo de ensueño, una vida de ensueño. Pero qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo. Siempre hay, reacciones colaterales de las decisiones que tomamos. Además, mírate, eres un chico con mucha suerte. Tienes a muchas personas coladas detrás de ti. Y no te sueltan a pesar de que saben que ya tienes a alguien. Cualquier cosa estúpida que hagas, el destino se encarga de que te vaya lo mejor posible. Así es tu suerte de buena. Deberías aprovecharla. En serio Stiles.

El castaño se quedó pensando, a veces Scott era bueno dando consejos. Pero, ¿podía estar con Derek y Theo a la vez?

 

MÁS TARDE, llegaron Lydia y Peter, y en efecto, ella había estado a punto de matar al cajero por no aceptarle la tarjeta de crédito que llevaba en su bolsa costosa. Peter tuvo que pagar la cuenta de las compras. Horas después llegaron todos los Hale, que no eran muchos. La madre de ellos se llamaba Talia; el padre, sólo Dios sabe cómo se llama; había una hermana, llamada Cora, y... Eran todos, en realidad pocos. Todos menos Peter estaban enfadados porque Derek no estaba. Parecía una familia siempre disfuncional. ¿Cambiaría la perfecta familia de Theo por algo tan reducido cómo esto? En la familia de Theo eran seis hermanas, la mayoría con cinco hijos, y faltaban los esposos, y los amigos, eran muchos y felices.

—Stiles —susurró Peter al chico cuando lo cachó cerca de la cocina.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó cuándo entró junto con él, se escondieron justo detrás de la puerta cerrada.

—Mira lo que tengo —señalo a la botella de alcohol entre sus dedos.

—¡Vodka! —exclamó el muchacho, se le hizo agua a la boca. Últimamente sólo bebía tequila, estaba un poco fastidiado de eso.

—Espera... —Sacó una pequeña bolsa de su pantalón, eran unas pastillas, planas y anchas como las pastillas para la cruda.

—¿Y eso es? —cuestionó el castaño mientras arqueaba las cejas. Le recordaba tanto a las pastillas que traía en el pantalón. Tuvo miedo por unos segundos.

—Es mucho polvo comprimido de una planta que le dicen, floripondio, con la cantidad correcta podrían dormirse sin tapujos —dijo Peter como si nada revolviendo todo el líquido dentro de la botella, agitando de un lado a otro hasta que las partículas apenas y se veían.

—¡Eso es escopolamina! —casi gritó Stiles alarmado—. Podrías matarlos a todos—gritó/susurró lo más intenso/bajo que pudo.

—No van a pasar de la primera copa. —El hombre ya estaba punto de salir de la cocina con un puñado de copas entre los dedos—. Así podremos hacer nuestras travesuras, más cómodos.

—Podrían tener alucinaciones. No creo que sea necesario que les des esta cosa —pidió el castaño mientras le agarraba la botella para quitársela.

—Es que no quiero que todos escuchen cuando te haga gritar del placer —siseo muy cerca de su cara, acercando su entrepierna a la de Stiles. Peter ya estaba más que duro, y eso le excito.

—Date prisa —culminó Stiles tocando una nalga de Peter para acercarlo más él si era posible.

—Tienes un no sé qué Stiles —gruñó Peter entre dientes mordiendo un hombro del chico, quien soltó un pequeño jadeo de dolor, pero igual lo disfrutaba. Era algo en los hombres Hale, peligroso y suicida. Altamente adictivo, heroína, adicción, un deseo infrenable.

Peter les sirvió a todos de la bebida, en poco tiempo todos rían más de lo común, ni siquiera habían pasado veinte minutos, hasta Lydia se veía feliz.

—Ni siquiera han pasado veinte minutos. Hasta Lydia se ve feliz —dijo Stiles con una risita nerviosa.

—No les pasará nada Stiles —repuso Peter mientras se reía con todos. Con discreción puso una mano en el trasero de Stiles, lo empezaba a sobar, ya no aguantaba las ganas.

—Sé más discreto —susurró el castaño, tocando la mano de Peter.

—Ya quiero hacerlo —habló por los dos.

—Ven... —murmuró Stiles con la mano aferrada a la del hombre.

Le arrastró hasta la cocina. Una vez cerrada la puerta, Stiles le dio un gran beso a Peter, sus lenguas se tocaban y estimulaban. Sus erecciones estaban juntas, más de lo que se habían tocado antes. Las manos de Peter le rosaron la piel debajo de la ropa.

—No lo voy a hacer en la cocina —dijo Peter entre besos—. Me importa ya un coño quien nos vea.

Le cargó con cuidado a pesar de la velocidad, hace mucho Theo ya no le cargaba así. Stiles besó los labios de Peter mientras éste caminaba, sentía que el encuentro sería tan prometedor como imaginaba.

Cuando los dos salieron hasta el comedor, todos estaba dormidos sobre la mesa, menos Lydia, quien apenas cerraba los ojos, y les veía borrosos caminar. Stiles se dio cuenta que ella sí les observó, pero ya se ocuparía de ella de luego.

"Pero qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo." Escuchó a Scott, en verdad que era un estúpido e inoportuno consejo.

Peter le llevó hasta la habitación de Derek. Iba a follar en la habitación de un Hale con un Hale. Iba a follar en la habitación de Derek con el tío de Derek. Ese sólo pensamiento le puso como una inhalada de Popper. Le aventó contra la cama, su cuerpo cayó con la gracia de un peluche enorme de un duende navideño. Su sonrisa era histórica.

Doce de la noche en punto, mientras en algún lugar del mundo alguien adoraba a Dios y su nacimiento. El Stiles se celebraba la encarnación de un ser extraño en su personalidad, de un nuevo y más peligroso él. Nunca se había sentido tan ofuscado por la lujuria. A lo mejor era algo en Peter, eso horrible que vio en su rostro.

El hombre se aflojó la corbata roja que tenía en el cuello. Resaltaba de entre el color blanco y el negro de su camisa y traje de gala. Peter se hacía del rogar y miraba al chico castaño como lo que quería ser tratado, como un maldito juguete sexual.

—Feliz Navidad. Soy tu regalo y soy todo tuyo —afirmó Stiles tocando el abdomen del hombre que ya estaba sentado sobre su regazo.

aŴΚu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es el capítulo más dibagativo que he hecho de esta serie, es medio relleno y medio historia. No estaba muy consciente de lo que escribía, sólo me recordaba lo que tenía que hacer pero hasta ahí. Este capítulo marca la linea entre Steo y Sterek, así que ya saben que es lo que vendrá para el siguiente capítulo.


	12. Viernes, 25 de Diciembre del 2015 (Navidad) [Parte Dos]

Peter le llevó hasta la habitación de Derek. Iba a follar en la habitación de un Hale con un Hale. Iba a follar en la habitación de Derek con el tío de Derek. Ese sólo pensamiento le puso como una inhalada de Popper. Le aventó contra la cama, su cuerpo cayó con la gracia de un peluche enorme de un duende navideño. Su sonrisa era histórica.   
Doce de la noche en punto, mientras en algún lugar del mundo alguien adoraba a Dios y su nacimiento. En Stiles se celebraba la encarnación de un ser extraño en su personalidad, de un nuevo y más peligroso él. Nunca se había sentido tan ofuscado por la lujuria. A lo mejor era algo en Peter, eso horrible que vio en su rostro. El hombre se aflojó la corbata roja que tenía en el cuello. Resaltaba de entre el color blanco de su camisa y el negro del traje de gala. Peter se hacía del rogar y miraba al chico castaño como lo que quería ser tratado, como un maldito juguete sexual, que sólo se hace domar para cumplir las fantasías más oscuras de los demás. Peter le devoraba cada centímetro con una mirada que denotaba hambre y gula. Se posicionó sobre él, las rodillas sobre la cama, su cuerpo casi sobre Stiles, le rompió la remera rápido y con fuerza, pero con toque tan especial que hasta el sólo sonido de las fibras rompiéndose le masajearon los oídos a Stiles, los trozos los observaron volando hacia los costados con delicadeza. El hombro posó sus dientes sobre el desnudo abdomen del castaño, sus caninos eran muy prominentes, rasgaban la piel del chico de manera deliciosa. La boca del hombre se puso sobre el miembro del chico quien ya estaba tan duro que le dolía si no le quitaban los pantalones de prisa. Era como un ritual salvaje al que se entregaban, más bien, no era como, era uno de verdad. Peter le miró a los ojos, mordió su miembro, primero lento, y después un poco más fuerte y más y más. Hasta que el Stilinski gimió del dolor, pero ese dolor le parecía, tan fascinante. Se levantó, vio a Stiles con petulancia, como si se fuera a follar a una maldita puta sin dignidad, le gustaba esa idea. El castaño se lamía el labio y lo tenía tan rojo que ni siquiera un jitomate se la parecería. Peter le jaló los pantalones con una fuerza hercúlea, salieron con toda y ropa interior dejando al chico por completo expuesto y expectante, se sentía más que deseado, se sentía en el lugar que quería estar siempre, muy en el fondo, siempre quiso que le trataran como una basura, toda la vida le habían tratado con buena exuberancia, como a un príncipe, como una delicada rosa, estaba tan harto de eso.   
Stiles se incorporó sobre el colchón para sentarse y después abalanzarse como un jodido león hambriento de carne, pero no lo logró. El hombre le tomó por los hombros y le empujó con fuerza hasta que la espalda del chico tocó las telas de nuevo. Su espalda caliente impactó la superficie fría de la cama, poco faltaba para que saliera vapor de las sabanas.   
Peter tomó una pierna de Stiles, vio los dedos, no lo dudó ni un segundo, metió su pulgar en la boca y lo lamió con gozo, esa sensación de tenerlo sólo para él, el silencio incluso era abrumador, la respiración de Stiles era fuerte, su pálido pecho subía y bajaba cada tres segundos. La boca del hombre Hale se pasó hasta la pierna de Stiles, dejando que su labio inferior se pasara por la piel del chico, para después absorber carne de su muslo en la boca. Las manos del castaño se aferraban a las cobijas con muchas fuerzas, se estrujaban blancas con líneas de sombras. Peter le miró una vez más con una mirada llena de concupiscencia, esperando que Stiles se lo pidiera, pero él castaño no lo haría, no al menos ahora. Sin embargo su expresión lo demostraba y eso era más que suficiente para el hombre Hale, adoraba y le fascinaba esa expresión desesperada, necesitada de placer. Los pulgares de Peter le masajeaban los muslos para relajarlo un poco, aunque éste ya estaba más que extendido, apenas y podía moverse, se sentía como una bolsa de agua caliente. Los labios del hombre tocaron los tibios testículos del muchacho, le acarició la piel, disfrutó de cada textura, cada relieve, la suavidad, el peso de ambos testículos sobre su rostro y como se desplazaban con el movimiento. De la punta del pene del chico Stilinski escurría un líquido transparente producto de la excitación, cada rose del cabello del hombre en aquella polla hacía que Stiles se retorciera más, e impulsaba las caderas más arriba.  
—Ya mero Stiles —le tranquilizó el hombre con un susurró en la piel. Poco a poco fue engullendo el miembro del chico.  
Sintió la tibieza de su boca húmeda en su piel, maravilloso, sus manos se aferraron a los cabellos casi rubios de Peter con mucha fuerza, moviéndole a su antojo. La lengua iba venía en todas direcciones, la sangre estaba tan caliente dentro del miembro del castaño, estaba en la gloria. Peter tocó el frenillo con muchas destreza y elegancia. Stiles gimió del placer muy alto, que bueno que todos estaban noqueados, pues ese primer gemido tan contenido era el más bajo que se iba a escuchar en toda la noche. Devoraba el pene de Stiles con tanto gozo, creía que nunca se detendría, y de pronto era tan rápido, como una gacela. Stiles empezó a cantar una serie de gemidos, uno más alto que el anterior.  
—Peter, voy a correrme —avisó con un hilo de voz para después lamerse el labio superior con la lengua.   
Y lo hizo, explotó dentro de la boca de Peter, toda la esencia salía de su boca, estaba más que llena a pesar de intentar tragar lo más posible, se escurría espesa a través de tronco que el hombre seguía manteniendo dentro de su boca, no quería parar.  
—¡Oh Peter! —exclamó fuerte. Nunca antes habían abusado de su polla como lo estaban haciendo ahora mismo, sobrexplotación sexual de su miembro.  
Peter se sacó el miembro de Stiles de la boca, tenía el líquido caliente dentro de ella. Le escurría una gota por la comisura de los labios.  
Se quitó toda la ropa que le cubría el tronco, hasta quedar semidesnudo, se puso sobre el castaño pegando su polla dura sobre la de Stiles. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre la cama con fuerza. La boca del castaño chocó con la de Peter con gula, la recamara apestaba a excitación, ni siquiera había ventanas. La semilla de Stiles se escurría por sus bocas. Las caderas de Peter estaban frenéticas, retrocediendo y alejándose del cuerpo del chico, para después estamparse sobre su cuerpo de nuevo, lo hacía tan rápido, cada cinco segundos. El hombre Hale estaba a punto de venirse también, pero se detuvo y se apretó lo más posible sobre el miembro de Stiles, sus pollas latían llenas de sangre hasta casi explotar, el del hombre palpitaba fuerte. Su beso se detuvo. Se acomodó mejor sobre él y miró con suficiencia al muchacho, aunque precisamente no estaba satisfecho.   
—Feliz Navidad. Soy tu regalo y soy todo tuyo —afirmó Stiles tocando el abdomen del hombre que ya estaba sentado sobre su regazo. Le acarició la piel. Estaba listo para convertirse en la meretriz de Peter por más denigrante que eso sonara.

THEO SE LEVANTABA TEMPRANO, había muchos chicos en su cuarto, la mayoría de ellos regados por ahí, en calzoncillos o pijama, sus primos, pues la casa de los Raeken no estaba precisamente para alojar a tantos huéspedes, pero los cuartos eran lo suficientemente grandes. Se puso de pie, caminó hasta la sala, bostezó fuerte mientras se preparaba un vaso de jugo de naranja, el líquido dulce resbalaba sobre sus dedos. Cuando bebió del fresco zumo recordó los labios de Stiles, tan puros… Deseaba poder besarlo mucho a él aquel día. Memoró lo hermoso que su novio era, lo lindo, era su remedio para cualquier cosa, su corazón latió con fuerza. Muchos le llamarían un jodido enfermo obsesionado, pero es que aquellos nunca han sentido el amor de verdad y puro. Claro que le daba su espacio a Stiles, siempre lo hacía a pesar de que jamás deseara separarse de él. Le daba libertad, y le tenía confianza.   
Trotó con una sonrisa hasta el árbol, donde un montón de regalos estaban colocados alrededor de él, si había sido el primero en despertar había sido porque se había dormido temprano, pero no dudaba que los más chicos de la casa se levantaran minutos después. Justo ahí descansaba el regalo de Stiles, le metió dentro de una caja, y empezó a envolverlo con cariño. Era tan perfeccionista cuando se trataba de cosas como esas, pedazos de cinta adhesiva del mismo tamaño pegadas en lugares específicos. Dejó el perfecto cuadrado en medio de todos los regalos, en un lugar muy cuidado, donde nadie le movería.   
—¿Debería llevárselo o esperar hasta que venga? —se preguntó el muchacho mientras se pasaba la mano pensativo por la barbilla, tenía la otra en la cintura—. Claro, primero haré lo de siempre —exclamó y se sintió como un pequeño bobo por haberlo olvidado.   
Cantó al micrófono de su gran celular, estaba muy emocionado de que Stiles viera su obsequio. Le envió el mensaje. WhatsApp y sus palomitas indicaban que el mensaje se había enviado pero aún no había llegado al celular del castaño.   
Se dejó caer sobre él sillón individual que todos los días compartía con su novio adorado, miró de reojo por última vez el celular, suspiró, sabía que tenía esperar, escuchó las voces de los niños despertándose, estaba muy feliz esa mañana, ya deseaba ver todas esas lindas sonrisas. 

STILES SE MOVIÓ LENTO, intentó estirar los brazos, y bostezó muy fuerte. Acomodó su rostro mejor sobre la superficie donde se encontraba, sintió cosquillas en su mejilla, la izquierda. Frunció el ceño, frotó su rostro otra vez sobre la superficie velluda, abrió los ojos rápido, entre parpadeos raudos, sus pestañas se movían con elegancia a pesar de la situación. Se dio cuenta de donde estaba, sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Peter, con quien se había acostado la madrugada que pasó. Él también estaba sin ropa alguna, pero no recuerda muy bien cómo es que terminó sobre el cuerpo del hombre.   
—Ya despertaste —confirmó el hombre mientras le acariciaba el cabello.  
—¿Por qué duermo sobre ti? —preguntó el castaño con mucha duda.   
—Pues cuando terminamos de todo, te dejé dormir a un lado, pero… te veías bastante adorable, así que con mucho cuidado te coloqué sobre mí. Necesitaba tocarte aún más, aunque no de la misma forma —explicó el hombre, tenía la mano izquierda en la espalda del castaño mientras la deslizaba de arriba a abajo, le gustaba el relieve y la forma de la piel del chico, la textura, el calor.   
—Ya veo —murmuró el chico, se recostó de nuevo. La verdad estaba cómodo, y después de hace unas horas atrás, dormir desnudo con otro hombre no lucía tan malo—. No debimos hacerlo Peter.  
—¿Por qué? No me digas que ya te arrepentiste —habló alarmado el otro, no dejaba de verle el cabello.  
—Sí un poco mucho —admitió una vez más, tenía la mirada fina y perdida sobre el picaporte de la puerta.  
—¿Pero por qué? —insistió Peter, animándolo empezando a acariciar su cabello de nuevo.   
—Por mi novio, Theo…   
—¿Tienes un novio? —preguntó el otro fingiendo sorpresa, pues ya lo sabía, pero tenía que actuar.  
—Sí, lo tengo, él es perfecto, y me ama como nadie más podría amarme en toda mi vida —confesó con un suspiro acompañante—. Y hace poco besé a Derek y él nos vio. Le prometí que nunca sucedería de nuevo pero ahora me siento cómo una basura absoluta. ¿Comprendes eso?  
—No, no lo hiciste de nuevo —respondió sin darle mucha importancia.  
—¡Por Dios Peter! Me acosté contigo, eso es peor —explotó mirándolo con enojo y frustración por unos segundos.  
—Bueno, igual iba a suceder hace como, una semana atrás. Tenías ganas, se notaba, ayer eras como una fiera —comentó fingiendo un tono de lujuria, soltando todo entre dientes.  
A Stiles eso le dio risa, pues era verdad.   
—Pero no está bien…Lo que me preocupa ahora es lo que dijo Scott. Que pudiera estar con Derek y Theo a la vez —susurró. Una vez una idea se le metía en la cabeza era difícil sacarla hasta que se cumplía ante sus ojos.  
—No creo que Derek quiera estar contigo —soltó de golpe.  
—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió mirándole de nuevo con las cejas enarcadas.  
—Pues porque, él tiene novia —obvió sosteniéndole la mirada para después darle un beso casto y simple en la boca.  
—No hagas eso otra vez —espetó el castaño molesto, le había gustado eso.   
—¿Qué? ¿Esto? —Y le besó de nuevo.   
—Sí —se sonrojó el castaño y le devolvió un beso más. Peter se carcajeó. Stiles se sentó sobre él, mientras le veía. El hombre Hale colocó sus manos en la cadera del castaño, le observó atento—. Mira, Derek ya cortó con su novia, y la última vez que estuvimos juntos él también deseaba ese beso. Theo me ama, y créeme que yo también lo amo a él. Pero desde antes de conocerle, conocí a Derek y desde entonces no he dejado de amarlo, y de desearlo con mi alma, no sabes lo que significo ese beso para mí. Y ahora no sé qué hacer.   
—Si Derek quisiera estar contigo. ¿Te negarías? —preguntó con seriedad Peter.  
—No —respondió sincero y con tierra.  
—¿Dejarías a Theo? —cuestionó una vez más levantando una de sus cejas.  
—Eso es lo que no quiero que pase. Sé que lo…   
—Entonces dejarías el paraíso y la felicidad eterna con Theo, sólo para disfrutar de algo que deseas con toda tu alma aunque sea temporal, porque sabes que con Derek nunca sería un para siempre ¿verdad?   
—Sí lo sé —musitó arrepentido sintiéndose estúpido. Se acostó de nuevo sobre el hombre.  
—Tranquilo pequeño castaño —le beso la frente con cariño—. Todos los humanos son así. Cometen errores. Ya verás que todo se arreglará. Saldrás de esta. Yo estoy seguro de eso. Sabrás escoger bien.  
—Eso espero.   
—Aunque claro, sí dices que Derek ahora ya está interesado en ti tendrás que tener cuidado —advirtió el otro haciendo que le castaño le mirara una vez más—. Ya no te va a dejar tan fácil y no querrás que vuelva a pasar lo de la fiesta. De seguro está acampando en el parque a cuatro cuadras de aquí, ahora que lo pienso.  
—¿Lo dices en serio? No quiero que suceda eso porque… —Hizo una pausa reflexiva—. ¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó en la fiesta? —preguntó sintiéndose incómodo.  
—Este pueblo es pequeño, todo mundo sabe lo que pasó —mintió, pues no se había enterado a través de los chismes sino que el mismo presenció la escena.  
—Bueno —cayó en la trampa, se quedó más tranquilo.  
—Pues no quiero que suceda… Ya se me fue la onda por tu culpa… —reclamó y Peter rió, se quedaron mucho tiempo cayados—. Me gusta estar aquí… —declaró con voz queda.   
—Te refieres a estar aquí desnudos, acostados, tú sobre mí? —preguntó dejando más claro lo obvio.  
—Algo así… Ya sabes, creo que me hace pensar con más claridad —aceptó cerrando los ojos.  
—Eres un chico muy raro —comentó Peter, empezando a tocar el trasero del chico, no quería irse sin su regalo de despedida.  
—Me quedaré con Theo —soltó de repente—. Puedo decirle que no a Derek, me dolerá y él se enojará pero es lo mejor.  
—Sí, sí todo suena genial pero por qué no mejor nos damos un poco de amor mutuo ¿qué te parece? —dijo acariciando con más ganas el cuerpo de Stiles.   
—No… —Y se rió.   
Tomó su celular y escuchó un mensaje de audio de Theo, enviado hace horas atrás.  
—Feliz Navidad amor, no estuvimos juntos como había pensado pero… Santa Claus te dejó un regalo en mi casa. Deberías venir a verlo. Buenos días, te amo.  
Su voz se oía tan bonita como siempre y eso hizo que el corazón de Stiles latiera más fuerte.  
—Cuernudo —exclamó Peter.  
—¿Qué me hiciste? —cuestionó el castaño muy sorprendido mirando con los ojos como platos a Peter. Se medio incorporó para verlo mejor.   
—¿Por qué? —preguntó el hombre. Sabía muchas cosas pero no sabía esa.  
—Me siento diferente, ¡es más! Me siento libre y ligero. Me siento más sensible —reconoció tocándose el corazón.   
—Sólo necesitabas sexo Stiles, algo que después de lo ayer, no tenías en mucho tiempo —dijo Peter con arrepentimiento. Al parecer se había ido el castaño jadeante de sexo.  
—Ahora me iré a bañar ¿o tú primero? —preguntó curioso.  
—Pues como veo que ya no habrá diversión… Yo me bañaré primero, me tengo que ir ya. 

ERAN LAS SEIS DE LA TARDE, Stiles había recogido todo el desorden y ya les habían dado de comer a la familia de los Hale, quienes ya hacia dos horas se habían ido por donde vinieron, Peter se había ido más temprano. Stiles ordenaba la pieza de Derek y ya se había puesto en contacto con Theo para ir a su casa en un par de horas, quería dormir a lado de su novio y empezar a vivir una relación como el Raeken se lo merecía. Haber tenido sexo con Peter fue el mejor regalo que pudo tener ese día. En ningún momento del día se había detenido a hablar con Lydia. Cerró su mochila, ya tenía todas sus cosas adentro, incluyendo a su pijama de duende ayudante de Santa Claus y otras cosas necesarias para al menos quedarme dos días o más. Pues la casa de los Raeken era prácticamente su casa también. Salió al pasillo y se encontró a la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados.  
—Hola… —saludó Stiles con los nervios comiéndole las piernas.   
—Y ahora con Peter —reclamó con los brazos cruzados.   
—No entiendo por qué estás tan enojada, es mi vida, son mis relaciones. De hecho puedo hacer con ellas lo que quiera —habló tranquilo, no quería sonar grosero con su mejor amiga.  
Ella negó con la cabeza. Él tenía razón, al final Stiles terminaría llorando a sus pies por ser tan estúpido, y ella le pisotearía, aunque no muy fuerte, pero le haría ver que tuvo la razón siempre. Ese sólo pensamiento le hizo sentirse ansiosa.  
—Tienes razón… ¿Y cómo lo hace? —preguntó ella viéndole con ojos ladinos.  
—¡No tienes idea! —exclamó soplándose la cara con un cuaderno que tenía en las manos.  
Ambos rieron encantados. Cuando bajaron de las escaleras, le vieron ahí de pie en el comedor, a un lado de la mesa.   
—Stiles —dijo Derek caminando hasta él.  
—Derek… —musitó el castaño mientas el joven Hale le estrujaba entre sus brazos.   
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el moreno viéndolo a los ojos después de un buen rato de esconder el rostro en el cuello del de ojos whisky.  
—Sí… —Derek estaba, muy raro.   
—Pensé muchas cosas pero… Ya estoy de vuelta en casa, nuestra casa —respondió con entusiasmo el moreno.  
¿Acaso Peter tenía razón? ¿Derek ya no le dejaría? ¿Pero sería para siempre? ¿Stiles podría dejar a Theo quién le esperaba en casa? De cualquier forma no quería arriesgarse a perder a Theo, sí le amaba. Aunque ahora tenía dos casas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé cuánto les guste el Steter así que no me sobrepase con la escena pero... así.


	13. Una hora

Ambos rieron encantados. Cuando bajaron de las escaleras, le vieron ahí de pie en el comedor, a un lado de la mesa.   
—Stiles —dijo Derek caminando hasta él. Su ropa constaba de una gran chamarra verde oscuro y unos pantalones holgados militares verde olivo, y unas botas cafés que le hacían verse unos dos centímetros más altos.   
—Derek… —musitó el castaño mientas el joven Hale le estrujaba entre sus brazos con fuerza. Los ojos del castaño se abrieron más de lo acostumbrado. Derek dejó su rostro oculto por un buen rato en el cuello del de ojos whisky.  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el moreno viéndolo a los ojos después de un buen rato. Sus pulgares se instalaron en el rostro del chico, especialmente en las mejillas.  
—Sí… —Derek estaba, muy raro. Esa forma tan atenta de ser sólo la tenía con Lydia.  
—Pensé muchas cosas pero… Ya estoy de vuelta en casa, nuestra casa —respondió con entusiasmo el moreno, mostrando de forma más amplia esos adorables dientes de conejo.   
¿Acaso Peter tenía razón? ¿Derek ya no le dejaría? ¿Pero sería para siempre? ¿Stiles podría dejar a Theo quién le esperaba en casa? De cualquier forma no quería arriesgarse a perder a Theo, sí le amaba. Aunque ahora tenía dos casas.  
—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó la chica Martín con los brazos en forma de olla.   
—Estaba con mi tienda de campaña en el parque, a cuatro calles de aquí —explicó, su expresión había dejado de ser tan seria, ahora parecía más abierto a cualquier cosa—. Ese parque sí que me enseñó cosas.  
—Sólo pasaste ahí unas horas —comentó Stiles con el ceño fruncido.  
—¿Y qué? Hice unas cosa llamada meditación —habló caminando hasta donde estaba el refrigerador. Metió ahí unas bebidas y después volvió con los chicos.  
—¿Quieren unas cervezas? —preguntó con los embaces en las manos.  
—Bueno —dijo Lydia, no había tomado como se merecía el día anterior.  
—No estoy muy seguro —respondió inseguro el castaño con las manos jugueteando entre ellas a la altura del pecho. Habían pasados muchos días sin no alcohol. Se estaba preocupando de caer en un nuevo vicio. Ya no había días de sobriedad.  
—Vamos Stiles, te encanta la bebida. ¿Me vas a decir que no esta vez? —cuestionó acercándose a él con el brazo extendido. Daba pasos pequeños.  
—Prometí decirte que no cuantas veces pudiera —pensó con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada fija en la belleza del chico Hale. Daba pasos grandes hacia atrás.   
—Stiles —insistió de nueva cuenta, cada vez parecía más cercano.   
El cuerpo del muchacho Stilinski chocó contra una columna dentro de la casa. Ojalá esa misma columna hubiera amortiguado su casi caída aquel día, del beso.  
—Bueno —aceptó con los labios apretados, extendió su mano temblorosa hasta el moreno. Sus dedos se tocaron, normal, pero no para ninguno de los dos.  
Ese roce, había sido caluroso alrededor de la bebida fría y clara soleada. Su mano se mojó y humedeció con las gotas de agua a baja temperatura. Odió eso, se habían llevado el calor proveniente de la mano de Derek.   
—Oigan ¿y Scott? He llegado a extrañar su molesta presencia —admitió el moreno quien al girar vio al otro moreno entrar por la puerta.   
—Ya llegué ¿me extrañaron? —preguntó el chico con una bolsa grande Doritos Nacho (con salsa) sostenida por sus manos.  
—Debo admitir que un poco —habló Derek saludando con la mano al muchacho McCall—. Toma. —Le dio su cerveza, no había bebido de ella aún.   
—Gracias —dijo sonriendo con signos de interrogación a los costados de su cabeza—. ¿Lydia qué le hiciste? —preguntó sentándose en el sillón más grande frente a la pelirroja.  
—Yo no le hice nada. Dale las gracias al duende mágico que se encontró en el parque —bromeó Lydia risueña mirándolos a todos mientras reían.  
—Sólo hubo un duende en mi cabeza todas las horas que pasé afuera de mi casa. —Y le tocó un hombro a Stiles, le miró de reojo. El castaño se estremeció ante el sorpresivo tacto y dio un pequeño respingo.   
Scott se dio cuenta de eso, le dirigió una mirada a Lydia quien les miró con gesto sospechoso pero no dijo nada más.  
Stiles tenía tan cerca a ese moreno tan deseado por su alma. Derek lo apretaba contra él, su brazo se extendía sobre los hombros del chico y se reía con él.   
—¿Ibas a ir a algún lado? —preguntó el muchacho Hale al ver la mochila de Stiles recargada a un lado de la columna frente a la escalera.  
—Algo así —musitó el castaño evitando verle a los ojos, no quería perderse en ellos, debía tener fuerza de voluntad. Sus sueños gritaban dentro de él para que le correspondiera el tacto al moreno, al no hacerlo ardían. Pero la parte consciente de Stiles estaba muy tranquila dentro él, sabía que haría lo correcto, sólo tenía que salir de esa situación tan incómoda. Y tan esperada a la vez.  
—No puedes irte —reclamó Derek con las palabras muy cerca de su cara—. Hoy, Navidad, quería que todos conviviéramos juntos. Para eso somos los mejores amigos.  
—¡Sí vamos a jugar! —exclamó con los brazos arriba Scott.   
—¿A qué jugamos? —preguntó Lydia.  
—A la botella, pero ya saben, de quitarse ropa —propuso el moreno McCall mirando a la pelirroja quien sólo esbozó una sonrisa y puso los ojos en blanco.  
Stiles rió nervioso ante las palabras tan inoportunas de su amigo. Su celular vibraba dentro de su mochila, tenía una llamada del ansioso Theo, pues llevaba media hora de retraso. Además, la última vez que habían jugado eso, las cosas no habían salido muy bien en lo absoluto, si no hubiera estado tan drogado hubiera llorado toda la obra de teatro, pues fue antes de la gran obra de teatro de Noviembre pasado.   
—Mierda… —susurró el castaño mirando como su celular vibraba a través de la tela rejilla.  
—Bueno, no podemos jugar a eso. Pero sí al de verdad o reto. ¿Qué les parece? —interfirió Lydia poniéndose de pie junto con Scott para sentarse en el espacio libre entre el árbol de Navidad y la mesa de centro.   
—Ya qué —fanfarreó Scott decepcionado y enojado, a punto de sentarse en el suelo junto con la chica.  
—Sí mejor —contestó rápido y fuerte Stiles, tenía una idea.  
Derek se quitó la chamarra y la puso en la silla. Debajo de ella había una remera de cuello en “V” color azul marino, los brazos grande del moreno lucían mejor, de seguro la prenda era una talla más pequeña, quizás dos.  
Scott se sonreía con la muchacha de cabello rojo. Stiles le jaló del brazo y se lo llevó hasta la cocina.  
—¿Dónde está la botella de vodka que trajo Peter? —interrogó algo desesperado, con la mano aun apretando el brazo de su amigo.   
—La tiré, estaba adulterada esa cosa —respondió el moreno con el gesto más que fruncido.   
—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —gritó el castaño menequeando al McCall con mucha fuerza.   
—No es cierto —rió de miedo—. Planeaba hacerlo porque así, pero no me había acordado de llevarlo a cabo—explicó con el aire circulando de nuevo por sus pulmones.  
—Qué bueno —suspiró también aliviado, sacando el aire lento con la cabeza gacha y la vista dirigida a los zapatos de Scott.  
—¿Para qué la quieres? —preguntó curioso mirando ladino al chico—. ¿Vamos a drogarnos? —interrogó con los ánimos muy altos, sonreía.  
—No. Pero esa cosa sí está adulterada —susurró con cautela—. Tiene una cosa que causa alucinaciones y adormecimiento, en altas dosis la muerte.   
—Con razón, ayer que nos la diste, todo era tan brillante y gracioso, me pareció una eternidad aquello —relató el moreno con la mirada en el techo con nostalgia.  
—En realidad fueron casi treinta minutos —repuso Stiles con rapidez.  
—¿Y qué hiciste con Peter? —preguntó el moreno con inocencia, para después darse cuenta—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?   
—¡Shhh! —Stiles se puso un dedo en la boca intentando callarlo—. Eso no importa ahora. Tengo que dormir a Derek e irme de aquí.   
—¿Por qué? ¿Sabes? Creo que ahora sí te quiere, y no sólo como amigo.  
Stiles apretó los labios.  
—Ya sé.  
—Entonces ¿por qué quieres irte?   
—Porque… —El de ojos whisky se quedó callado después; soltó a Scott y se sentó sobre la barra mirando sus pies—. Lo amo y quiero estar con él, por eso me voy. Seré más feliz si estoy con Theo —respondió con firmeza.   
—Creo que debes ser feliz con quien quieras Stiles, estás siendo egoísta contigo mismo —dijo Scott poniéndose frente a él, recargado en la lavavajilla.  
—No. Theo no se merece que le haga esto y…  
—Estás con él sólo por agradecimiento, por amarte tanto. Pero sí quieres que las cosas se arreglen no debe de ser de esta forma. ¿Cómo te lo explico? No puedes hacer que nadie salga sin heridas de esto, es demasiado tarde y te has enredado en metros y metros de alambre de púas. Es mejor que lo cures ahora y te dejes de rodeos, o sino, los tres van enredarse tanto que… —Scott se detuvo al ver como los ojos del castaño se fijaban en él, esperando la sentencia—. Que no saldrán vivos. Aunque no literalmente claro. —Y rió para calmarle.  
—Por eso. Me quedo con Theo, me merece más que Derek.  
Scott se quedó pensando, se sintió idiota.  
—Sí es cierto ¿verdad? Qué imbécil soy. Bueno, yo te apoyo en la decisión que tomes. De ninguna manera voy a dejar que ese cabrón Hale te haga llorar otra vez —prometió con seriedad y determinación. Derek le había hecho llorar más de una vez en el año.  
Stiles le dijo su plan a Scott y ambos salieron de la cocina con dos botellas de alcohol.   
Derek y Lydia reía, ya sentados frente al árbol de Navidad. Scott se sentó a la derecha de Derek y Lydia estaba a su izquierda, Stiles se colocó en medio de sus amigos, frente al moreno de ojos verdes.  
—Hemos llegado —dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.  
—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —preguntó Derek, pero sólo veía al castaño.   
—Las botellas, no la encontrábamos —respondió Scott por el chico, suficiente nervioso ya estaba. Ambos se repetían el plan en la cabeza.  
—Entonces… Yo giro la botella —se ofreció la chica pelirroja, tomando la botella vacía de una cerveza entre sus dedos largos y pálidos  
Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que tocara Scott con Derek o Stiles con este y esperar un rato más para poder salir huyendo de ahí con las patas quemadas.  
—Bien Lydia y Scott —exclamó el castaño aplaudiendo—. Manda Lydia.  
—Bueno, escoge ¿verdad o reto? Te doy la oportunidad —dijo ella sosteniendo la mirada.  
—Verdad.  
—Okay… ¿Cuándo vas a dejar a tu novia? —pregunto ella mirándolo con petulancia. El castaño y el moreno de ojos verdes hicieron una exclamación.  
—Bueno Lydia, no porque tu novio Jackson te haya dejado por la fama internacional no quiere decir que yo vaya de dejar a la mi novia —contestó retador el chico mientras reía, después a esa risa se le sumo la de Stiles. No era un tema muy gracioso, Lydia había perdido a su pareja y Derek a su mejor amigo. Aunque ella ya tenía un novio temporal.   
—Muy gracioso —reclamó ella insatisfecha.  
Scott giró la botella algo rápido.  
—Stiles y Lydia, manda Lydia —dijo Derek mirando a los dos chicos.  
—Parece que sigo teniendo el poder —exclamó ella poco sorprendida, era natural. Se colocó una mano en la barbilla, mirándolo como a un esclavo, a un ser inferior. Stiles temía que ella le fuera quemar entero—. Dime… ¿qué es lo que realmente sientes por Theo Raeken? —la habitación se quedó en silencio, todos estaban expectantes a la respuesta.  
Stiles puso su mano derecha en la llave de la casa de Theo que colgaba de su cuello en una cuerda de tenis negra, era muy valiosa para él, no quería hablar de su novio actual frente a Derek. La pregunta había sido hecha en un maldito caldero de maldad, pero bien pudo haber sido peor.   
—Bueno, sí lo quiero, subrayado —dijo después de pensarlo mucho tiempo, en esa palabra se comprimían todos sus sentimientos—. Él es muy especial para mí pues, ya sabes, me ama, lo amo. Me ha cambiado la vida para bien, y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, además, su familia me adora, al menos sus hermanos y su madre.  
Derek se puso tenso. Tampoco había sido la respuesta que la chica pelirroja esperaba. Stiles puso a girar la botella y está se detuvo en los dos morenos de la casa.  
—¡Yo mando! —gritó emocionado uno de ellos.  
—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó el otro.  
—Toma un shot —Hizo una pausa para coger la botella entre sus manos—. De esta cosa.  
—Bien —aceptó el más grande encogiéndose de hombros. Las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaban.  
Derek se sirvió y se lo tomó de golpe. Después se sirvió otro más.  
—Derek no tomes de más —advirtió Stiles, no quería que Derek tomara más de una dosis de aquel alcohol adulterado.  
—No te preocupes por mí —dijo él y le giñó un ojo. Stiles sintió que su plan era una mierda, si el moreno quería estar con él, debía dárselo. Pero ya era tarde.  
—Reto cumplido y superado —clamó Scotty con entusiasmo. El castaño volteó a ver a la chica Martín, su mirada era tan toxica que incluso ella podría resultar herida.  
La botella la tomó Derek entre sus dedos y le tocó mandar a él, con Stiles.  
—Toma dos shots de la misma botella que yo, está fuerte —ordenó sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Un shot de Vodka solo ya era bastante fuerte para la boca.  
—¡No! —exclamaron al unísono los amigos del castaño, era de vida o muerte, Lydia ni siquiera sabía del plan pero se hacía una idea.  
—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —aceptó el moreno de ojos verdes algo extrañado.  
Lo que nadie sabía era que la segunda botella tenía el doble de alcohol que la primera. Stiles aceptó el reto y tomó dos, aparte en el transcurso del juego ya se había tomado dos cervezas. Su garganta ardía, pero ya se sentía, conectado; aunque en realidad se estaba desconectando. Giró la botella y la cayó con Lydia y Derek.  
—Te haré una pregunta sencilla y quiero que respondas con total sinceridad —dijo la chica con voz clara—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Stiles?   
Esa pregunta ya también se había hecho la última vez que jugaron, en Noviembre, y la respuesta había sido tan cruel que la inocente persona que la formuló se había arrepentido tanto. La habitación se quedó en silencio una vez más. El de lunares se sintió incomodo, no era parte del plan. Scott volteó a mirarlo preocupado pero éste, miraba el suelo, ya esperaba una respuesta cruel, esperaba un cuchillo en el corazón, esperaba la muerte.   
—Bueno, pues… Tengo muchas cosas que decir al respecto —habló serio, su rostro incluso parecía sombrío, ya venía la parca—. La mayoría de las cosas que sentía por él eran por completo, negativas creo que todos los saben —seguía hablando con total naturalidad, como si no importara abrir viejas heridas. Se acercó mucho al chico, se puso literalmente en medio del círculo, y tocó el rostro del castaño para girarlo y que le viera a la faz—. Stiles voy a ser lo más claro y minimalista que pueda. No quiero abrumarte si digo muchas cosas. Hice muchas acciones malas en el pasado, lo sé. Pero en estos días me he preguntado a mí mismo, la misma cuestión que me hizo Lydia. Y ahora qué, sé la repuesta, quisiera decirte que, eres un chico hermoso, por dentro y por fuera. Me gustas mucho. Tus ojos, tus pestañas, tu nariz, tus labios, tu cuerpo que te queda a la perfección. Tu carisma, tu alegría inagotable, ese sarcasmo y manera de decir las cosas. Son maravillosas.  
”Muy adentro de mí sabía que tú me querías, pero de sólo pensar en eso la idea hacía que se me revolviera el estómago, era imposible. Pero ahora sé lo que tu novio ve en ti. No puedo creer todo lo que te hice tanto tiempo, pero sé que te quiero más de lo que pensé, y juro que podré amarte más de lo que Theo te ama. Y aquí frente a todos, aceptó que he quedado hipnotizado por ti y todo lo que eres. Ya no quiero dejarte nunca, es la verdad.   
”No necesito nada más que tú ahora, quiero que me acompañes cada día con cada sol de tus ojos, y cada noche con la luna de tu sonrisa. Yo pongo mi corazón a tu disposición de ahora en adelante, sólo es cosa de que lo aceptes. Por lo tanto… —La visión se le estaba borrando, perdía la conciencia aunque sus palabras eran toda la verdad—. ¿Quieres ser mi novio Stiles? —Le tomó las manos entre las suyas. Los ojos del castaño se estaban anegando en lágrimas—. Por favor —rogó por primera vez, puso una de sus manos en la mejilla caliente del chico de ojos whisky y la acarició.   
Éste respiró hondo, cerró los ojos, sólo era cuestión de esperar un poco más. Tenía muchas quejas y palabras atoradas en su garganta, entre ellas un ansioso “Sí” como respuesta.   
Cuando abrió los ojos, las luces del árbol de navidad brillaban más que nunca, por el agua en sus ojos, y Derek, él ya había quedado noqueado.   
—Ya Stiles, es hora —dijo Lydia poniendo su mano en la espalda de su amigo. Éste apretaba fuerte entre sus manos la de Derek.   
El castaño la miró a los ojos, y asintió con brevedad. Se puso de pie mientras Scott recostaba al otro moreno en el suelo con cuidado. Stiles cogió su mochila y se puso frente a sus amigos.  
—No le digan donde estaré —habló alto el castaño con fuerza de nuevo, o bueno, actuándola.  
—No —respondieron los chicos.  
Entonces Stiles miró a su moreno, pues era suyo en el corazón. Había añorado tanto ese momento, las palabras sin duda habían sido mucho mejores de lo que esperaba. Debía decir que sí. Se agachó.  
—También me gustas, pero debiste darte cuenta antes. Aunque yo te amo todavía y mi corazón también es tuyo. —Le besó los labios con cariño—. Ahora es una relación imposible.  
Con esas palabras que le rompieron la mente, caminó hasta la salida de la casa. La noche ya se había instalado. Las lágrimas se salían de sus ojos, y un pequeño sollozo se le escapó de su boca, se la tapó con la mano. Caminó las calles que hacían falta hasta la casa de su novio Theo, se le habían hecho una eternidad entre respiraciones rápidas y sin control. Tocó la puerta con el celular en mano. Theo abrió la puerta en pijama.  
—¡Cariño! —exclamó contento, pero su gesto cambió después de ver las lágrimas del castaño. Sólo un foco sobre ellos les alumbraba en toda la penumbra nocturna—. ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó sosteniendo su cara entre las manos.   
—Pensé que, no sé. —Miró a otro lado—. Nunca más te iba a ver, se sintió feo y llegó de repente.  
Theo rió y abrazó a su chico entre sus brazos.  
—¿Sólo por eso? Ay Stiles. Ya estás aquí conmigo, no llores más —susurró en su oreja—. Conmigo, para siempre. ¿De acuerdo?   
—Te amo Theo —respondió el otro con una sonrisa mirando sus ojos.  
—Yo también te amo Stiles. —Y le dio un beso en la frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta ahora creo que las cosas han ido subiendo de tono con un poco de lentitud pero... Desde aquí ya no. El caos se acerca.


	14. Dieciséis Horas

La chimenea estaba prendida en la casa de Theo. Stiles lucía sentado en la sala, en el sillón para dos. El árbol de Navidad brillaba con tanta tranquilidad, las luces prendían y apagaban con apacible gentileza y las esferas llenas de diamantina desligaban pequeños destellos. Theo traía entre las manos una caja, la única caja que quedaba al pie del árbol. Se sentó a lado de Stiles, la primera y última adoración de su vida.

—Toma —dijo con una sonrisa el novio del castaño entregando la caja.

Stiles la cogió entre sus manos, la observó tomándose su tiempo, era muy bonita. El papel brillante con detalles navideños estaba pegada con perfección casi milimétrica al cartón. Hasta ahí era todo lo que podía ver. Despegó con cuidado cada trozo de cinta adhesiva a pesar de que Theo le animaba a hacerlo rápido. Retiró la tapa, la verdad es que esperaba un par de zapatos o tenis. Pero no fue así, había más cosas dentro.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca.

—¡Saca todas las cosas! —exclamó con gusto el novio acomodándose con emoción en el sillón.

El castaño sacó todas las cosas que había adentro, su novio sí que le conocía.

—Los discos más recientes de mis artistas favoritos del año. ¿Cómo supiste que me gusta Grimes y Tame Impala? —preguntó intrigado pero interesado por partes iguales.

—Pues, no te gusta la música comercial que todo mundo escucha, es más, no la toleras. Te gusta lo underground, y lo supuse cuando te escuché cantar muchas de sus canciones cada vez que podías. ¿Sabes? Cantas todo el tiempo, cuando haces un jugo, cuando enciendes tu computadora, cuando te duchas, cuando preparas comida, todo el tiempo —comentó el otro sin quitar su impecable sonrisa.

Stiles sonrió extrañado, no se había dado cuenta pero era cierto. Su novio sí que le ponía atención y él ni en cuenta.

—Mira lo otro —le animó Theo con un movimiento de mano señalando la caja.

Stiles sacó una tableta de ahí adentro.

—¿Una tableta? Pero ya tengo una laptop —dijo el castaño sosteniendo el aparato con una mano.

—No es cualquier cosa. Es una tableta de dibujo profesional. —La cara de Stiles cambió por completo ante esas palabras. Miró el aparato con incredulidad—. He visto tus dibujos, son bastantes buenos y sé que amas dibujar, además te servirá en la escuela el próximo semestre quizás. Aunque tus estás en actuación pero…

El castaño se lanzó sobre él, y le miró a los ojos, de entre toda la penumbra, los ojos de ambos se veían más hermosos con el pequeño brillo de los focos de Navidad, parecía que cada iris tenía más detalles que antes.

—Eres el mejor. Te amo —gritó Stiles dándole un beso en la boca, al principio era puro, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de tono. La lengua de Theo se fue colando por los labios de Stiles, se tocaron por dentro, era apasionado, pero no salvaje. El movimiento de sus labios era constante y rápido, Theo era hasta detallista en la forma de besar. El de largas pestañas lo definiría como un “no sé qué”. Las manos de Theo se colaron por debajo de la camisa del castaño, su piel se sentía cálida en sus palmas, era fantástica la forma de la espalda del chico.

—Espera —exhalo con fuerza el muchacho Raeken.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el chico Stilinski con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Me trajiste algo? —preguntó el novio mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al chico.

—Sí —respondió rápido, levantándose del sillón, dejando a un aturdido chico acostado en el sillón. Tomó su mochila y de ahí sacó una bolsa bastante bonita de decorados navideños—. Toma. —Le pasó la bolsa y el chico Raeken no tardó ni medio segundo en abrirla con emoción.

—¡Un suéter de gatitos! —exclamó feliz poniéndoselo de inmediato—. Siempre quise uno pero no sé por qué no lo había comprado antes.

—Pues porque el destino quería que yo te lo comprara —articuló el otro con una sonrisa—. Hay otras cosas adentro.

—Unos chocolates —dijo sacando las caja y mirándola deseando morderlos de una buena vez.

—Son finos —señalo Stiles apuntando con el dedo—. Y también de chocolate negro.

—¡Y…! ¡Redoble de tambores! —exclamó el Raeken metiendo el brazo dentro como si no tuviera fondo. Sacó tres pequeños papeles de adentro—. Vale por una salida al cine. Vale por una cena romántica. Vale por lo que más quieras. —leyó respectivamente. A Stiles se le habían acabado las ideas pero, aunque los regalos de Theo habían sido más caros, la verdad estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por no de haber olvidado comprarle algo a su novio.

—¡Gracias mi pequeño duende! —agradeció lanzándose entre los brazos del castaño.

—Sabes que empiezo a verme más alto que tú ¿verdad? —respondió el de ojos whisky mirándolo mientras se paraba de puntitas, aunque sí era verdad.

—También me gusta que te hayas dejado el cabello crecer por fin —recalcó con cariño el joven novio y le acarició el mínimo cabello de ya dos centímetros de largo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó cada vez más cerca.

—Sí, ¿pero sabes que me gusta más? —cuestionó al castaño con una mirada picara.

—¿Qué? —pregunto con inocencia.

—Ese culo que te cargas todos los días —susurró Theo con concupiscencia en el tono de la voz agarrándole las nalgas a Stiles, casi estrujándolas.

—Va a sonar tan típico y gastado pero… ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi novio? —bromeó, pues Theo no era los chicos que te pedían sexo cada seis minutos y actuaban de esa manera.

El chico Raeken rió ante el comentario.

—Bueno, pensé que podía, empezar a canjear mis cupones. ¿Qué opinas? —le miró con la misma mirada traviesa, mientras sostenía el cupón (el tercero de ellos) entre dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha a la altura de su caras.

—Concedido —respondió mientras cogía el diminuto papel con los dedos y lo lanzaba lejos.

Stiles atrapó la boca de Theo con mucha habilidad, sus lenguas bailaban en una danza que calentaba el ambiente. Las piernas del castaño se enredaron en la cintura del chico Raeken, mientras éste le cargaba para llevarlo a su cuarto con silencio. Le aventó en la cama, justo como lo había hecho Peter. 

—Date la vuelta —ordenó Theo mirándolo con lujuria desde arriba, se había esforzado en darle algo de sexo duro a Stiles, porque sabía que le gustaba.

El castaño miró con incredulidad a su novio pero de igual forma le gustaba la forma maléfica en que Asmodeo domaba el cuerpo de su chico angelical. Le hizo caso enseguida, se volteó esperando lo que venía.

Theo se colocó detrás de él, se agacho a la altura de su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres que te amarre a la cama o así está bien? —preguntó el muchacho Raeken poniendo las manos en la orilla del pantalón de Stiles listo para bajarlo.

La idea de ser amarrado era tan, deseable, le emocionaba, le ponía mucho y más si estaba de espalda.

—Amárrame —aceptó con la voz firme, parando más el culo, tenía la polla dura dentro de sus pantalones, cada roce con la tela era magistral.

—Bien —dijo el otro con un tono de voz bajo, le retiró la ropa del tronco a Stiles. Las muñecas del castaño fueron amarradas con trozos largos de tela blancos e impecables a las esquinas de la cama.

—¿Sólo eso? —preguntó el chico castaño intentando mirar atrás.

—Sí, quiero tener el control de tus piernas —respondió y se arrimó por completo a su novio.

El pene de Theo estaba tan duro como el de Stiles y el primero disfrutaba al ponerlo en el culo del segundo, hacerse a desear era tan fácil como sólo hacerlo por encima de la ropa. Su pecho se pegó a la curveada espalda del castaño y le susurró al oído.

—Será la mejor noche tu vida —mientras daba una estocada suave pero firme, presionándose contra el cuerpo del chico. Le lamió la oreja con la punta de la lengua, pero sólo delineo la orilla, ese sólo tacto le produjo al de lunares un cosquilleo ligero en el cuerpo que se hizo más intenso cuando llegó a la punta de su miembro.

Theo se separó del chico y le retiró la ropa al castaño, admirado cada centímetro de piel de su novio de ojos castaños claros. Quedó totalmente expuesto en la cama, dispuesto a entregarse de una buena vez. Theo conservaba toda la ropa. Se agachó lentamente y puso su lengua con delicadeza sobre el muslo izquierdo del chico, le lamió como si de ella escurriera miel del paraíso. Sus dos manos se pusieron sobre los muslos del chico, podía observar los testículos del chico colgando de su cuerpo con la piel brillante y suave, no se pudo resistir a lamer uno. Stiles soltó un pequeño gemido cuando de repente recibió un roce descuidado en el tronco duro de su polla.

—Te ves tan, tan, tan comible —murmuró Theo observando la entrada rosada del chico a su merced. Mordió uno de sus glúteos con fuerza y una de sus manos se posó en el pene de Stiles, invadiéndolo en más calor.

La piel de otra persona en su mano se sentía tan bien, tan suave, era una sensación diferente a cuando se tocaba a sí mismo, masturbar a alguien era demasiado excitante para Theo, se lamió el labio inferior. Y su lengua se postró en la entrada del castaño, tan húmeda, ágil y caliente que cada terminación nerviosa era deliciosamente estimulada. Los ojos de Stiles se entrecerraron y abrió la boca intentado respirar con normalidad, pero su respiración era por mucho más descontrolada. Era mucho mejor que Peter y eso que él había sido bastante bueno. El castaño se dejó llevar por todas las sensaciones que le abrumaban. Su pene palpito un par de veces en la mano de Theo, mas éste sabía bastante bien lo que hacía y se detenía para que Stiles agonizara en un círculo de placer.

—¡Maldición Theo! Quiero correrme ya. ¡Quiero sentirte adentro de una puta vez! —exclamó sin recordar que la familia de Theo estaba en casa, aunque ya no todas las tías y las decenas de sobrinos. Estaba a punto de reclamar de nuevo cuando la boca de Theo atacó su miembro, desde la punta, su pene estaba en una incómoda posición, casi imposible, pero eso hacía que ambos quisieran más. La entrada del Stilinski estaba tan bien lubricada que sólo fue cuestión de que Theo metiera uno de sus dedos, masajeando con suavidad mientras mamaba de esa grandiosa polla del castaño. Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la boca lo más que pudo, para dejar salir un ahogado gemido—. ¡Tienes la jodida boca más caliente y humeda…! Oh mierda… ¡Sí, justo ahí! —gimió entonces más fuerte cuando Theo se concentró en el frenillo del castaño.

En un movimiento ágil el chico Raeken cambió de posición y su polla erecta quedó a la altura de la boca de Stiles, quien dejó que el miembro tocara su piel, y con los ojos cerrados permitió que entrara en su boca, saboreando cada centímetro, desde la punta hasta que la base, la tenía toda hasta adentro. Un segundo dedo se introdujo en la cavidad del chico, y con maestría Theo ubico el punto de placer del chico. El pene de Stiles palpitó con fuerza dentro de la boca de Theo y eso hizo que el castaño mamara más rápido del miembro de su novio. En pocos segundos, el muchacho Raeken se vino dentro la boca del castaño, éste intentó tragarse todo lo que pudo pero era demasiado, de su boca escurría un poco de semen y caía en las sabanas. Entonces el chico Raeken dejó de hacer lo que hacía para poder introducir un tercer dedo dentro, entró con tanta facilidad que decidió que ya estaba listo. Se retiró del castaño, quien había tenido la media hora más llena de placer de su vida pero, no se había venido ni una sola vez. Theo se quitó toda la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, su miembro seguía tan erecto como al principio. La longitud se instaló entre las nalgas del castaño, para éste era una sensación maravillosa tenerle entre él.

—¡Follame ya Theo! —exigió cuando éste se movía adelante y atrás, sólo sin entrar, haciendo que el castaño se ahogara en las ansias y la excitación, en el deseo irrefrenable por ser follado.

—¿Quieres que lo haga de una vez? —cuestionó en su oreja besando su mejilla, para después asaltar su boca.

—Ajam… —gimió el otro sintiendo como se introducía con una lentitud desesperante pero al mismo tiempo, encantadora, poco a poco se sintió lleno, cada relieve era la gloria.

Theo no dejaba de besar a Stiles mientras lo follaba cada vez más fuerte. Su pecho desnudo se pegó por completo a la perfecta espalda curveada del castaño, ambos cuerpos casi fundiéndose. Las embestidas de Theo era cada vez más rápidas, Stiles gemía entre besos, quería masturbarse pero sus manos estaban atadas. El castaño no se podía mantener en la misma posición y cayó rendido sobre la cama mientras se dejaba hacer, pero Theo pasó un brazo por debajo de su delgado cuerpo y le atrapó de nuevo contra el suyo mientras le sostenía. Las orejas del chico Raeken estaban demasiado rojas y el sudor se empezaba a formar entre sus cuerpos. Theo se estremeció, su polla palpitó fuerte tres veces seguidas, y estalló dentro del castaño con una fuerte estocada que golpeó con fuerza la próstata de Stiles, quien por fin se vino derramándose en la cama en potentes chorros. Sim embargo Theo le seguía follando y dentro de poco Stiles se sintió aún más lleno.

Theo le dejó caer en la cama, y le dio una nalgada con fuerza hercúlea que resonó sobre el gemido fuerte de Stiles.

—¡Hijo de perra! —gritó el castaño con placer.

—¡Te ha gustado como te he montado? —le preguntó el sexy Raeken en tono exigente mientras jadeaba rápido, se lamió de nuevo los labios.

—¿Qué si me ha gustado? Ojalá me follaras todos los días a cada minuto —respondió entre dientes en un tono prominente, la idea le volvía loco como una…

—Maldita perra en celo —dijo el otro, sabía que ha Stiles le gustaría y le dio otra nalgada.

Theo se coló debajo del cuerpo de su novio pues éste aún seguía de rodillas y piernas abiertas. Le cortó las telas con unas tijeras y sus muñecas fueron liberadas. Stiles se dejó caer y Theo le recibió entre sus brazos. Estaban terriblemente agotados.

—Te amo —dijo el novio y le besó en la boca con amor, había sido el beso más sincero y puro de toda la noche.

—Te amo más Theo —respondió con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en el pecho de su novio.

Como pudo, Theo alcanzó la sabana y les tapó a ambos, se quedaron dormidos a los ciento veinte segundos.

DEREK SE HABÍA DESPERTADO mucho tiempo atrás, el reloj ya marcaba las once de la mañana y había despertado solo, como lo había hecho todo el año pasado, pero lo más importante, era que odiaba sentirse así, vacío, y eso le dolía porque significaba que Stiles había escapado de él. Su corazón le dolía porque se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería su castaño, pero lo había hecho demasiado tarde. Estaba tan arrepentido, Stiles se había tatuado en su mente, y si lo intentaba borrar de ahí quedaría una cicatriz horrible, que sería imposible de curar.

Se revolvió en su cama molesto en su cama, el de ojos whisly le había rechazado y no se sentía enojado por eso, sino adolorido de lo que imbécil que había sido. Lydia siempre le decía que Paige nunca sería para siempre como él creía. Ella aún era inmadura y no iba a sellar su vida con él por el simple hecho que ella tiene una larga vida por delante y posee belleza suficiente para estar con quien quisiera. Sin embargo Stiles tenía las mismas ambiciones que el Hale busca en el amor, estar con la persona que desea el resto de su vida, y eso es suficiente para Derek. Así que se levantó de la cama colérico consigo mismo pero decidido a quedarse con Stiles y luchar por él. No sabía cómo y cuándo se había quedado dormido el día anterior, y tampoco ubicaba dónde estaba Stiles. Pero estaba seguro de que con su novio Theo se encontraba. Lo único que le impedía cumplir su cometido, era que desconocía la locación de la casa del tipo que le robó a Stiles.

Se encontró con Lydia desayunando completamente tranquila, bebiendo una taza de té tibio de limón porque el café amarillenta los dientes y su sonrisa de Hollywood había salido muy costosa y dolorosa como para arruinarla.

—¡Lydia! —exclamó Derek aun en las escaleras, pero acercándose rápido a ella.

—¡Ay no! —bramó en su mente—. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con el tono más amable que encontró.

—¡Dime dónde está! —exigió mirándola de cerca.

—¿Quién? —respondió con inocencia fingida.

—Sabes muy bien quien —habló el otro empezando a molestarse.

Lydia suspiró.

—No sé dónde está él —mintió con naturalidad, no por nada tenía el cabello rojo, no por nada tenía ojos verdes, no por nada media uno sesenta, no por nada era Lydia Martin.

—Sé que lo sabes pero aunque no me lo digas saldré a buscarlo. Mataré a quién sea con tal de hallarlo y tenerlo a mi lado —aseguró mirándola con fuerza a los ojos.

Lydia apretó los labios. Sólo pocas veces había odio a Derek hablar con tanta determinación, una de las veces que le oyó hablar así fue cuando aseguró recuperar a su novia casi cinco meses atrás, y en realidad había hecho hasta lo imposible por hacerlo.

El joven Hale estaba saliendo por la puerta de forma rauda.

—¡Derek no quiero que hagas ninguna estupidez! —gritó la chica levantándose de la alta mesa—. Te diré dónde está, sólo no salgas así como así a hacer estupideces.

El Hale se giró.

—Pues dímelo. Sabes que no haré nada malo. Le quiero demasiado y me conoces lo suficiente para saberlo. Puedes confiar en mí.

¿Lydia sería capaz de decirle su ubicación a Derek? ¿Traicionaría la confianza de Stiles e incluso a ella misma? Tal vez Derek hallara a Stiles, pero eso significaba entrar en los dominios de Theo. Definitivamente le sacaría de esa casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cambiando de tema, siempre en cualquier escena de sexo que leo, misteriosamente sale un bote de lubricante de la nada. Yo siempre lo ponía porque todos lo hacían, pero me parece bastante absurdo y gracioso, pues pueden poner cualquier cosa como besos entre semen y tragárselos hasta el fondo pero eso sí, dar un beso negro es de lo más imposible del mundo y por eso hay que usar lubricante que aparece da la nada :v 
> 
> Y sí, Art Angels de Grimes es un disco grandioso que deberían escuchar, es el mejor pop que he oído en mi vida, parece bastante mainstream pero en realidad no lo es, tiene tantos sonidos, es como meterse en un océano de ellos, debes de tener un buen oído para poder escuchar cada arreglo con detalle. Podría hablar un sin fin de cosas de cada canción. Para mí fue el mejor disco del año. Aparte del de Currents de Tame Impala, es tan tripiante lel, en especial Nangs. 
> 
> Hablo de ellos porque en realidad es muy buena música y me emociona hablar de ella. XwX
> 
> En fin... Nos vemos en cuatro días, para la actualización. Saludos y comenten u/


	15. Veintitrés Horas

STILES YA SE HABÍA levantado de la cama, o bueno, más bien ya había despertado, Theo le había tenido entre sus brazos toda la mañana mientras le contaba historias que hacían reír mucho al castaño. Pero ya era bastante tarde y el novio del muchacho de ojos whisky había decidido tomar una ducha, y después Stiles pues estaban decididos a gastar esos dos cupones de regalo del castaño.   
Stiles estaba en la cama aún con su desnudes como vestimenta, miraba el techo con un ojo tapado por un brazo, pensaba en Derek, no debía hacerlo pues la noche anterior había sido maravillosa, pero la idea era infrenable, cada segundo era como una tortura para su filosofía y había leído por ahí que los deseos del alma sólo nos aprisionaban a nosotros mismos y debíamos sucumbir ante la tentación porque no nos aprisionaríamos más, seríamos libres. Entonces estar con Derek era un acto de libertad, pero ¿de qué se liberaba con exactitud? Esa era la cuestión. Según el libro del Génesis, Adam y Eva vivían en total desconocimiento de sus propias conciencias. Existían en un estado de letargo constante e infinito de felicidad apacible. Hasta que llegó la serpiente y les dio independencia y conciencia. Pero al mismo tiempo, esa libertad les había condenado. Entonces no era libertad. Sin embargo ¿qué era mejor? ¿Vivir en un letargo plano de comodidad? O ¿vivir condenado a una libertad falsa? Según otras palabras, la vida que está llena de placeres y felicidad, es fácil de olvidar pues siempre es lo mismo y nunca hay relevancia alguna, ninguna cosa que valga la pena recordar. En cambió aunque la vida de uno esté llena de eventos desafortunados, éstos te llenaran de lecciones, y los buenos momentos de bienestar se evocarán con relevancia y felicidad en nuestras mentes. Tal vez después de todo, podría valer la pena estar con Derek….  
Le daba demasiadas vueltas, así que sólo se limitó a permanecer tendido hasta que llegara su novio. Iban a ir al cine y después a una cena, todo pagado por el bolsillo adinerado de Stiles, pues para ser sinceros, eso no le faltaba. 

 

EL JOVEN HALE ESTABA SALIENDO por la puerta de forma apresurada.  
—¡Derek no quiero que hagas ninguna estupidez! —gritó la chica levantándose de la alta mesa—. Te diré dónde está, sólo no salgas así como así a hacer estupideces.  
El Hale se giró.   
—Pues dímelo. Sabes que no haré nada malo. Le quiero demasiado y me conoces lo suficiente para saberlo. Puedes confiar en mí.  
¿Lydia sería capaz de decirle su ubicación a Derek? ¿Traicionaría la confianza de Stiles e incluso a ella misma? Tal vez Derek hallara a Stiles, pero eso significaba entrar en los dominios de Theo. Definitivamente le sacaría de esa casa. Además se suponía que ella no quería que Derek estuviera con Stiles, era un pecado capital.   
—Está con su novio —respondió ella con nervios, mordiendo una de sus costosas uñas y mirando el suelo. El moreno le miró con incredulidad.  
—¿Crees que eso no lo sabía? Si es más que obvio —bramó Derek abriendo los brazos.  
—Bueno pues…  
—¿Dónde vive él? —interrogó el otro, cada vez más irritado.  
—La casa de Theo… —balbuceó la chica girando sobre sí misma para no ver al chico—. No sé dónde está… —mintió pero esta vez su falacia no fue creíble como siempre lo eran.  
—Claro que lo sabes. ¡¿Por qué no me lo dices?! —cuestionó entonces escuchándose dolido, le golpeaba el corazón que su mejor amiga no le quisiera decir la ubicación de su amor de la vida.  
—¡Porque no quiero que arruines su relación! —gritó la pelirroja encarando con valentía al moreno. Sus cabellos se movieron tan rápido que aún se acomodaban de nuevo.   
—¡Yo sólo quiero hacer feliz a Stiles!   
—No mientas. Recuerdo muy bien cuando decías que no lo soportabas —increpó ella con los puños apretados, las mentiras del chico la estaban sacando de sus casillas.  
—¡Sólo estaba confundido! —clamó el otro con actitud defensiva, porque los seres humanos defienden sus intereses a costa de mentiras y el ego es tan grande que no importa declarar un río de falacias con tal de tener la razón.   
—¿Sabes? Creí que sólo eras un chico que por razones obvias no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo Stiles. Pero veo que eres un caprichoso. Siempre supiste que le gustabas, y lo repudiaste de una manera sutil pero a la vez cruel. Y ahora qué sabes que tiene novio no puedes dejar de pensar en él. ¡Qué conveniente! ¡Justo cuando tu novia te termina! Y no creas que te diré dónde diablos está. Eres mi amigo mejor amigo, sí, pero Stiles lo fue antes y voy a hacer todo lo que sea bueno para él. No me importa que me corras de tu casa. Me iré hoy mismo si es necesario —sentenció con las uñas enterradas en la palma de su mano. Subió por las escaleras con coraje mientras contenía los gritos de frustración.   
Derek era un idiota con mayúsculas en la frente y la muñeca, estaba destinado a portar ese símbolo por el resto de su vida esclava.  
—¡Pues con tu ayuda o no iré a buscarlo! —gritó pero ella ya no estaba ahí.   
Salió por la puerta con raudos movimientos. ¡Maldita sea! No tenía un automóvil. Tenía que irse caminado, pues los taxis tardaban una eternidad en pasar por donde había alguien esperando. 

 

“PIN” SONABA EN EL ESTÉREO del cuarto del chico Raeken. Hacía rato habían puesto el primero de los discos que le había regalado a su novio Stiles. Las primeras partes era como si Derek se las dedicara, hablaban sobre arreglar algo, y perdonar. Pero después decía la canción: Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.   
Y por un momento quiso creer que toda su relación con Theo había sido una completa mentira, que le había engañado y utilizado, entonces podría correr hasta los brazos de su Derek sin culpa alguna, pero no era así. Aunque tenía fe en encontrar algún trapo sucio en el historial de Theo, al parecer el chico estaba limpio hasta la coronilla, no como él.   
El novio del castaño se colocó su suéter rojo de gatitos como mucho cariño, sonreía mientras se colocaba un pantalón color negro. Se miraba al gran espejo con admiración de sí mismo, vanagloria. Y Stiles le observaba acostado en la cama con deleite. Su novio estaba guapísimo, pero se preguntaba si Derek se hubiera visto mejor con el suéter… Y se rió, era imposible, se vería ridículo, en cambio, Theo se observaba divino, lindo, y hasta con estilo de niño de portada de revista.   
—Me queda a la perfección —exclamó el chico Raeken mientras se ponía en camino hacia la cama.  
La canción le daba un ambiente animado a la estancia. Era como un videojuego en la vida real, algo así como Sims, pero con colores rosas y azules pasteles, con gráficos de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, u Ocarina of Time 3-D pero nunca de Twilight Princess.   
—Sí, púes llevo usando tus suéteres una larga temporada amigo, así que se a la perfección la talla de tu ropa, hasta la de tus calzoncillos —susurró con regodeo el muchacho de los ojos whisky.   
—No insinúes cosas Stiles, o haberme bañado y arreglado habrá sido en vano. —Se puso en cuatro en la cama acercándose como un león que asecha a su presa, hasta que estuvo sobre de Stiles.  
—Tal vez no fue tan en vano, yo no me he bañado —respondió el castaño sin amilanarse un poco, sus narices se tocaban.   
—Eres un cerdo —bromeó el otro y le dio un beso.   
Comenzó a escucharse “Venus Fly”, esa canción definitivamente se la dedicaría a Derek aunque se escucharía muy homosexual saliendo de la boca de Stiles.   
Theo y él empezaron a besarse más apasionadamente, sobre la cama. El suéter rojo del chico Raeken salió en el aire como un ave sin alas, cayendo al suelo con fuerza y perdiendo la forma. Las manos del castaño se colocaron debajo la remera de Theo mientras con las palmas recorría el terreno de su espalda ancha, fueron bajando más hasta que se pusieron en las trabajadas nalgas de su novio, metió la manos debajo del pantalón y el elástico de los calzoncillos, las tenía suaves y a petición de Stiles meses atrás, siempre las mantenías libres de vellos. Era una completa maravilla tocarlas, podía hacerlo casi todo el día. Era un deseo carnal grande que era balanceado por el amor constante e interminable de Theo, pero los ríos siempre se secan si no se sigue con el ciclo...  
—¿No tenemos prisa o sí? —preguntó Theo entre jadeos mientras miraba el rostro rojo del castaño, sus pechos se movían con bastante rapidez.  
—No —respondió a gusto el otro chico—. Puedo darte la mejor mamada de tu vida si no nos movemos de aquí —insinuó con una mirada atrevida, estaba llevando a lado oscuro a su novio angelical, y mientras más lo hiciera, le dejaría sin alas para huir de él, o más bien ya casi terminaba de amputarlas con un gran cuchillo de cierra.  
Stiles siendo potencialmente peligroso para Theo, le habían dejado entrar al paraíso por error.  
—¿Un sesenta y nueve? Debo admitir que meterme tu miembro a la boca fue más excitante de lo que pensé que sería —confesó el chico Raeken con las mejillas coloradas.   
—Así empiezan los pasivos Theo —bromeó el castaño presionando a su sexy novio sobre su cuerpo—. Pero sí, un sesenta y nueve sería fantástico.   
—¿Cómo se llamaba esa canción? —preguntó Theo cuando ésta terminó de escucharse.  
—Venus Fly —respondió el otro, se sabía todas las canciones a la perfección.   
—Ponla de nuevo. Le da un aire salvaje a la estancia —siseó lleno de adrenalina—. ¿Sabes qué? Abriré la puerta del cuarto.   
Y se levantó a abrir el portal de la pieza, era blanca y pulcra de cualquier enmendadura.   
—¡Eres un kamikaze! —exclamó el otro, no sabía qué le sucedía a su novio pero le gustaba.   
A lo mejor le estaba orillando a algo que no quería ser pero “debía”, le estaba orillando a ser un Anti-Theo. Pero entonces no sería el mismo Theo de quien estaba enamorado…   
Stiles puso el modo de repetición, la canción comenzó a sonar una vez más mientras su novio se le montaba encima y cambiaban de posición para poder hacerse sexo oral mutuamente, con música electro-pop de tambores salvajes a casi todo volumen y la puerta abierta de su cuarto en la casa de sus padres. 

 

DEREK SE VEÍA RIDICULO EN UNA BICILETA rosada que había hurtado de algún patio. Iba a llegar hasta el otro pueblo –bastante cerca de hecho- para encontrase con Peter, su tío.   
Ya casi llegaba, se bajó del pequeño vehículo ridículo y corrió hasta el pórtico, tocó la puerta varias veces sin detenerse ni una sola vez.   
—¡Deja de tocar tan fuerte maldito sonso! —El hombre sabía muy bien quien era la persona que molestaba sus hábitos diarios y los arañaba con su molesta presencia. Para Peter, Derek no era más que otro sirviente como cualquier ser humano en la tierra. Se dignó a abrir—. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con el gesto arrugado, como si observara a una peste, a un niño de la caridad, los detestaba, eran como una plaga. Incluso acaba de firmar un cheque para una sociedad filántropa.   
—Necesito que me ayudes a hallar a alguien —soltó Derek sin darse ningún tipo de rodeos. Esto sorprendió al tío opulento, no le veía desesperado a su vagabundo sobrino desde hace mucho tiempo.  
—¿A Stiles? —preguntó con su taza de café en la mano derecha y un cigarrillo entre los dedos mezclado con unas cuantas hojas secas y molidas de opio.   
—¿Cómo sabes de él? —preguntó con las cejas fruncidas a un nivel impresionante.  
—¿Eres idiota o algo así? —Soltó una prominente carcajada— Para qué pregunto. El día que te largaste de casa por tus dramas, él y yo nos conocimos en la cena de Navidad. Bueno algo así….   
—Me fui con total confianza pues pensé que no irías pues nunca lo haces, nadie te mencionó después tampoco —dijo el moreno sin dejar de verse un poco alterado.   
—Sí, tus amigos no te cuentan todo lo que saben. Sólo lo esencial —respondió y le dio un sorbo a su café, sólo dos minutos y se había enfriado, por eso odiaba tener que donar su valioso tiempo a los demás mortales insignificantes—. Pasa, mientras más pronto acabemos con esto mejor.   
Derek entró a la sala muy opulenta, casi antigua de finales del siglo XIX. A Peter le gustaba es aire, tan materialmente monárquico. En una mesita de noche de madera oscura y bien trabajada –a un costado de un sillón de terciopelo rojo y recarga brazos bañados en oro- había algunos folders de colores azules y beige, además de unos rojos, aunque más bien parecía rosa. Se acercó ahí pues su tío había ido por la cafetera -pues siempre que se enfriaban los tés y los cafés le parecían repulsivos y decidía hacerse una taza nueva- y no le vería tocarlos. Hurgó el primero de los folders.  
—Catherine Raeken… —salió de sus labios al leer el nombre. Justo al lado de eso, estaba una foto, de una muchacha bien parecida y joven por supuesto—. Veintitrés años…   
—¡Entonces! —exclamó el hombre regresando con su hermosa bata azul puesta y una nueva taza de café en mano, la estancia olía a tabaco.   
Derek retiró su dedo índice del folder y dejó que se cerrara. Le preocupaba que Stiles hubiera conocido a Peter. El castaño era un ciervo que se había encontrado con un cazador furtivo.   
—Todo favor tiene su precio, Derek. —Se sentó en su sillón frente a una mesa de centro con un tablero de ajedrez encima, se veía costoso, era grande, las piezas parecían no haberse movido nunca, ni siquiera por accidente—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ¿Estás estudiando actuación cierto? Yo podría ayudarte con eso… —Sorbió de la taza sin quitarle la mirada de encima, tal vez por fin caería entre sus garras.   
—Jamás dejaría que me ayudaras en ese sentido —respondió serio y con una fiereza sutil—. Ni siquiera mi madre me dejaría que lo hiciera.  
—Es curioso porque te dejó estudiar la carrera consiente de todos los riesgos que eso implica.  
—Yo no creo cosas que no tienen fundamentos.  
—Cómo sea. Vas a tener que pagarme con algo si quieres que te diga dónde está el chico, aunque debo decir que de ti no me beneficia nada, sólo una cosa pero estás renuente a cooperar. Actualmente no eres nada, ni nadie —espetó el tío con el gesto molesto, su sobrino era una peste que no llegaría a ningún lado.   
Por cierto, el hombre nunca era amable con alguien, sólo había interés debajo de esa fachada encantadora que aparentaba con las personas que le interesaban.   
—Por eso mismo no tengo nada que darte. Yo… trabajaré para ti gratis en el antro. No tendrás que darme ni un centavo —clamó el chico, estaba un poco desesperado, estaba ofreciendo casi su vida a cambio de únicamente saber dónde estaba Stiles. Pese a esto, Peter rió a carcajadas como un cobrador de impuestos medieval a quien le acaban de entregar un terrón de azúcar.   
—Tu sueldo es una ganga, ¡estúpido! —gritó sin dejar de reír—. Pero está bien. Sólo porque, tengo cosas que hacer el día de hoy y no quiero perder más mi tiempo contigo. Él está en casa de su novio.   
—Eso ya lo sé, ¡lo sabemos todos! —exclamó irritado con los ojos demostrando su furia.  
—Déjame terminar —espetó el hombre con el dedo índice levantado a la altura de su cara y con los ojos cerrados, tenerlos así era como impedir que se furia saliera a flote en un momento tan innecesario como era ese, pero es que en realidad, le enojaba cuando le interrumpían en todas las formas posibles—. Te sorprenderías si te dijera donde vive el muchacho Raeken. Está a cuatro calles de la tuya, es como ir al parque pero del lado contrario, es la casa más alta y bonita de todas. Estoy seguro que la ubicas. Ahora mismo están ahí, dándose amor… —comentó mirando hacia otro lado con los ojos entrecerrados, se había tranquilizado un poco.   
—Sí, claro que sé dónde está esa casa… —Se quedó dubitativo por unos segundos, quizá cinco, casi seis—. ¿Cómo sabes que están ahí? Ni siquiera le llamaste a nadie para que te lo dijera —inquirió el moreno pues eso era raro.  
Peter conocía muchas personas, en cualquier segundo podría decirte donde estaba quien quisieras y cosas por el estilo, pero, era extraño por las razones fundamentadas por el moreno.   
—Puedes llevarte mi automóvil si quieres si te vas pronto, de otro modo no les alcanzarás —dijo Peter con las llaves colgando de sus dedos, brillantes y relucientes, eran como un regalo de un Dios falso.   
—¿Cómo que no les alcanzaré? —inquirió el moreno con aún más dudas en su mente creciendo con ecos.   
—Bueno, si no quieres… —Empezó a meter con lentitud las llaves dentro de su bata. Éstas se movían en el aire, agitándose unas contra otras, tentando a Derek.   
Sin pensarlo tres veces las cogió y salió de la casa de Peter sin decir nada más. El automóvil era bastante diferente a la casa de Peter, era algo ochentero, todo blanco y con decorados rojos brillantes, se podría decir que era casual pero elegante a la vez.  
Muy rápido de entre todas las calles con árboles brillantes de verde pasaba Derek sobre el automóvil, no tardaría ni quince minutos en llegar a la casa de aquel desgraciado demonio que tenía atrapado entre sus garras a su castaño adorado.   
—Maldito bellaco —dijo frenando de golpe haciendo las llantas casi nuevas rechinar contra el asfalto, bajo del automóvil y tocó la puerta con insistencia.   
—¡Espere un momento por favor! —espetó una vos femenina dentro de la casa—. Buenas tardes ¿qué es lo que desea? —preguntó Cara Raeken con su atuendo habitual de ama de casa americana.  
—Vengo a buscar a Stiles —soltó sin rodeos, iba a lo que iba con determinación. Su gesto y postura eran implacables.   
—Ellos acaban de salir hace como diez minutos de aquí —respondió ella con una mano sosteniendo la puerta desde la esquina alta izquierda. No se veía muy feliz con la inesperada visita del chico moreno.  
—Dígame donde fueron —demandó.  
—No lo sé, no me dijeron —respondió ella con actitud seria, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, de haber vivido en el viejo oeste, tal vez se estarían dando de balazos una mujer asesina defensora de la humanidad y un chico ladrón experto.

THEO Y STILES IBAN agarrados de la mano mientras caminaban en la pequeña plaza del pueblo. Ya habían salido del cine y la película había durado casi dos horas y media. De hecho había gente que todavía quería ver la película como por tercera vez desde su salida aquel día de la fatídica obra de Noviembre.  
—¿Te gustó amor? —preguntó Theo mientras sujetaba a su novio con una mano y con la otra a un bote de café frío de Starbucks.   
—Sí bueno, la anterior me había hecho aburrir hasta la medula pero, la segunda parte no está tan mal. Creo que para ser el segundo fenómeno mundial más taquillero del cine de los últimos años visto por fans locos y adolescentes “pouser” no estuvo mal —respondió el castaño, sinceramente había visto películas con mejores argumentos y contenido en cines de bajo presupuesto.   
—Bueno, pero lo disfrutaste —recalcó el otro sin dejar de verle.  
—Mi parte favorita fue cuando la flecha le dio en la cabeza a la tipa y nos besamos hasta que terminaron los créditos —declaró el castaño que dejó de ver al frente para ver a su novio y darle un beso en la mejilla.  
Ambos se sentaron en la parte de la plaza donde hay muchos negocios de alimentos.   
—Entonces, ¿esta es tu idea de cena romántica? —preguntó Theo a su novio, había mucha gente alrededor de ellos, pues era sábado.   
—Algo así —respondió el castaño rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa.  
—Me parece tan contemporáneo —bromeó y no a la vez el otro chico sentándose en la mesa—. Me encanta.  
Stiles había ido a pedir una pizza y quedado con Theo platicando de cosas vánales para perder el tiempo, en pocos minutos, recibió el llamado para que fuera a recoger la pizza. Se acercó al mostrador de Pizza Hot y recibió su orden, tenía las cosas entre las manos y una sonrisa estampada en el rostro que no era a prueba de agua. Vio a Derek al fondo de la multitud, la sonrisa se despegó de su rostro. Su aspecto era tan serio pero podía observar el alma del muchacho a pesar de la distancia. Había tanta gente en todo el lugar, era imposible que les hubiera encontrado y aún más que Theo le viera, pero eso no lo aseguraba que las cosas salieran bien, de hecho ya se habían quemado dentro de ese microondas. Avanzó y dejó la pizza y demás alimentos y bebidas en la mesa. Theo conocía a su novio, podía ver su cambio de estado a uno vaporizado.  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Pasa algo? —insistió.  
—No… Voy al sanitario, aguarda aquí no tardo —dijo nervioso y se fue sin entender las palabras de su novio.  
Llegó hasta donde estaba Derek asegurándose de que Theo no le viera.   
—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Stiles con el ceño fruncido.  
—Te he estado buscando —se hizo oír con un tono de enojo.   
—No, no. ¿Quién te dijo? ¡Nadie sabía! —exclamó en tono bajo.  
—Ven conmigo —ordenó el moreno.  
—No quiero, vete de aquí, ahora mismo o te odiaré para siempre —aseguró el castaño empujándolo con fuerza, pero no era suficiente.   
—¡Te digo que vengas conmigo ya! —espetó cada vez más fuerte y más cerca del muchacho.  
—Vete a la mierda —culminó el castaño y se dio media vuelta.  
Sin embargo, Derek le jaló del brazo y le atrapó con otro contra su cuerpo. Le besó los labios al castaño con fuerza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno pues, ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo final, he ido muy rápido en ese pero... Así como va, creo que o serán dos capítulos o será un capítulo super largo, o ya veré como me acomodo, y eso que no he agregado nada que pueda cambiar la estructura de la historia o algo así, de hecho me estoy saltando cosas. Ya veré como me arregló antes de entrar a la escuela, pues... cosas en mi vida. 
> 
> A pesar de que ya casi lleguemos al final, según las fechas de entrega (que de hecho ya tengo programadas) todavía van a poder disfrutar de esta historia mucho tiempo. Los capítulos ya también son bastante largos. En fin. Rihanna ya sacó Anti y lo amé, es tan nigga y tan R&B. Hay una canción que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza: Goodnight Gotham. Pero en sí todas son buenas, como para echarse un porro y bailar... xD No lo hagan.


	16. Veintisiete Horas

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Pasa algo? —insistió.

—No... Voy al sanitario, aguarda aquí no tardo —dijo nervioso el de ojos whisky y se fue sin entender las palabras de su novio.

Iba caminando. La vista cenital habría hecho ver cuanta gente les rodeaba. Stiles caminaba entre niños y adultos con comida en sus bandejas. Estaba decidido a hacer todo lo posible para que la salida resultara lo mejor posible.

Llegó hasta donde estaba Derek asegurándose de que Theo no le viera. No haberlo visto en muchas horas le había hecho a su cerebro atrofiarse hasta tal grado que su sola imagen era más bella que antes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Stiles con el ceño fruncido. Fingía estar enojado, debía de estar enojado a la vista.

—Te he estado buscando —se hizo oír con un tono de molestia. Mostrando sus dientes más que de costumbre.

—No, no. ¿Quién te dijo? ¡Nadie sabía! —exclamó en tono bajo. Habían revelado su secreto cuando lo había tenido tan oculto. Así se debía sentir cuando les pirateaban los álbumes a los artistas antes del estreno.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó el moreno con un tono exigente.

—No quiero, vete de aquí, ahora mismo o te odiaré para siempre —aseguró el castaño empujándolo con fuerza, pero no era suficiente.

—¡Te digo que vengas conmigo ya! —espetó cada vez más fuerte y más cerca del muchacho. Quería llevárselo pero al verlo de nuevo el deseo de tenerlo contra su piel le agobiaba.

—Vete a la mierda —culminó el castaño y se dio media vuelta.

Vio al chico irse, y la cabeza le dio muchos algoritmos, la mayoría con resultados erróneos e hizo lo único que tal vez, podía funcionar. Le jaló del brazo y le atrapó con el otro contra su cuerpo. Le besó los labios al castaño con fuerza. Stiles luchaba por liberarse de aquel beso ladrón, pero el moreno puso su mano en la nuca del chico impidiendo una bifurcación. Los puños del castaño golpeaban con instancia el pecho del otro muchacho, pero poco a poco, entre respiraciones densas, sus palmas sólo se relajaron y se quedaron depositadas sobre los pectorales de Derek. Stiles ya no luchaba para nada, pero tampoco se dejaba llevar por sus primitivos deseos. Sus labios le habían dado un poco de espacio a los otros, pero no se movían, permanecían con indiferencia a pesar de que los otros músculos hacían su mejor esfuerzo siendo al final de cuentas, ignorados.

Derek se separó primero y le vio a los ojos con rapidez. Quería ver algún destello de aprobación en ellos pero Stiles miraba el suelo impidiendo ver su alma. Aun así sus mejillas estaban rojas.

El tenerlo contra sus labios había sido tan reparador. Para ambos. De pronto todo se quedó en silencio para ellos.

—Vámonos de aquí Stiles. Ven conmigo —pidió el moreno sin toda la energía negativa que le había asaltado minutos atrás. Su mirada era sincera y preocupada. Stiles jaló aire con la boca entreabierta, era un amor imposible. Ahora que por fin debían estar juntos, ya no era posible.

—Es tu culpa —susurró el castaño con voz baja, apenas el moreno le escuchó.

—Perdón por haber tardado tanto tiempo —se disculpó poniendo su frente sobre la otra, quería ver que era escuchado—. ¿Al menos lo pensaste una vez? —Stiles no le miraba a los ojos.

—No —mintió y eso le hirió un poco su propio corazón, y al de Derek también, entonces, éste puso sus labios en la mejilla del chico y la besó.

Estaba demostrando con eso que sus sentimientos no eran una farsa o una trampa... Ante ese tacto el castaño cerró los ojos, no se había dado cuenta lo necesitado que estaba hasta ese momento. Se permitió por un momento imaginar que podía ser tan real y que no había nadie y nada ahí, más que ellos dos.

—Por favor ya... —empezó el castaño empujando con sus puños al moreno—. Mi novio está esperándome.

—No puede ir con ese desgraciado. Debes de estar conmigo. Jamás permitiré que vuelvas a sus brazos —clamó el otro, pero el chico de lunares estaba decido y le empujó aún más fuerte logrando su libertad—. ¡No quiero que me sigas! —ordenó en un gritó quizás bastante alto. Las personas cercanas les empezaban a mirar.

—Stiles —chilló Derek. Su voz se oía tan lastimada en el espíritu. Incluso se podría pensar que estaba a punto de derramar una lágrima.

Pero el castaño no le hizo más caso y siguió con su camino. Derek se estaba acercando a él, estaba dispuesto a golpear a Theo si se interponía en su camino.

—Theo, hay una emergencia con Lydia —mintió el castaño sin ver a los ojos a su novio. No podía verle.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? —preguntó el chico con preocupación, estaba dispuesto a ayudar en todo sentido.

—No lo sé a Scott se le cortó la llamada cuando estaba en curso pero iré con ellos enseguida —decía tan rápido como podía, quería irse de ahí junto con Derek.

—¿Quieres que llame a mi madre para que nos lleve? Debí traer la camioneta —se lamentó Theo regañándose por dentro por no ser útil en los verdaderos momentos de necesidad.

—¡No! —exclamó rápido Stiles con una ansiedad en la cara fuera de lo normal—. Tomaré un taxi de la base.

—Te acompaño...

—Nos vemos Theo, te amo, yo te llamo —interrumpió al chico, mientras depositaba un beso en la boca del otro chico y se iba caminando más rápido de lo que sus piernas podían.

Le dolía hacerle eso a su novio, pero no quería que Derek y Theo se encontraran bajo ninguna circunstancia, se vendría el apocalipsis antes de tiempo. Debía llevarse al moreno con él, pero indirectamente sin estar de su lado. Miró hacia atrás, veía a Theo de espaldas y la comida para dos solo con él, también veía a Derek peligrosamente cerca de Theo. Abrió los ojos con desmesurado movimiento, hasta que el moreno lo ubicó y se volteó raudo. Sabía que le seguiría.

Derek fue tras del chico, moviéndose entre las personas y de vez en cuando empujando sus cuerpos para evitar que estorbaran, sus ojos no se despegaban ni un poco del castaño y su nuca llena de cabellos cafés canela.

Se sentía como un animal salvaje que no había bebido ni una gota de agua, y necesitaba llegar a ese oasis llamado Stiles. Mientras éste tenía los ojos con las lágrimas en los ojos, casi a punto de salir.

—¡Stiles! —exclamó el moreno mientras le tocaba de un hombro y le giraba.

El castaño le abrazó sin poder evitar ese loco deseo, sus brazos podían tocar finalmente el cuerpo del muchacho que tanto deseaba, se pregunta si cuando fuera suyo seguiría siendo de esa forma. Parecía que le había mordido y le había contagiado del mismo apetito.

Derek se atrevió a poner su boca en los labios prohibidos del otro chico sintiendo que se rompían todas las fibras de la conciencia en su mente. Todas y cada una con una fuerza hercúlea. Stiles se colgó del cuello del muchacho.

—No llores. Estás conmigo —murmuró el Hale mirándole con ternura a la cara, ya no le dejaría ir.

—¡Por eso mismo! —exclamó con cólera y se separó de él para darle un buen puñetazo en la cara.

El golpe hizo que los dientes de Derek chocaran unos con otros y la cabeza se le moviera hacia la derecha de manera involuntaria. Sus verdes ojos estaban bien abiertos y la boca también. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se la sobó. Estaba sorprendido pero no enojado.

—Me lo merezco —aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza aún sorprendido.

—¡Eso y más te mereces! —espetó el otro huyendo de nuevo, las escaleras eléctricas estaban muy cercas de ellos.

—Pero entonces, ese beso. Significa un sí ¿cierto? —le seguía de cerca, cada paso que daba Stiles, Derek intentaba dar dos.

—No.

Y así siguió caminando mientras por dentro luchaba con espadas contra la tentación. No debía sucumbir ante sus deseos, no todavía al menos.

—Te llevo a donde sea que quieras ir —habló Derek detrás de él todavía sin poder alcanzarlo por completo, o al menos no, pues, no quería otro puñetazo en la cara.

—Tomaré un taxi —le informó ufano sin voltear a verle. Bajando las escaleras hasta la acera.

—¿Adónde? —inquirió Derek tocando uno de los hombros del otro muchacho con valentía.

—¡Que te importa! —gritó y le empujó de nueva cuenta sin buenos resultados. El moreno se estaba cansando, no era precisamente como deseaba que fuera aquel reencuentro.

—¡Maldición Stiles! ¿Por qué eres tan difícil? —interrogó salido de sus casillas—. Te juro que si no te metes a mi automóvil te llevaré cargado hasta él y sabes que lo haré.

Stiles lo ponderó, sabía a qué estaba jugando el moreno y decidió no darle el punto, aunque de todas maneras el castaño seguía perdiendo.

—De acuerdo, vámonos —aceptó el chico mientras ponían cara de hastío.

Derek parpadeó varias veces sin poder creerlo.

—¿Cómo? —No era lo que esperaba.

—Que me iré en tu maldito auto —gritó el muchacho de lunares con furia fingida.

—Bien...

Después de un rato de caminar en el silencioso estacionamiento, llegaron al automóvil de Peter. Stiles tenía cosas que decir al respecto pero no dijo nada, prefirió quedarse callado. Entraron y el castaño se limitó a quedarse con un cierre en la boca como lo había hecho todo el camino, ya estaba empezando a dormir el sol, y sus ojos entreabiertos ornaban de rojo las nubes.

Al llegar a la casa del moreno, el auto se detuvo. El sol alumbraba el hogar y Derek no dejaba de admirar como su castaño permanecía con el gesto serio mirando hacia enfrente sin parpadear, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y era hermoso con ese gesto pensativo, y de fondo su grandiosa casa decorada por la calidez de la luz del rey de llamas.

—Deja de verme —pidió el castaño sin cambiar ni un poco su fachada—, me siento acosado.

—Eres el chico más hermoso del mundo —alabó el moreno con una cara de maravilla y un brillo en los ojos. Stiles volteó a mirarlo con sorpresa, sus ojos estaban ligeramente más abiertos y sus cejas habían cambiado de expresión.

—No hagas eso —demandó el castaño con los ojos abiertos y el gesto a la defensiva de nuevo.

—Sólo, no lo pensé, me salió del corazón —declaró el moreno con pena, pues era la verdad, miró sus manos y sus mejillas se tiñeron con una ligera tinta de rojo—. No puedo evitarlo.

—Pues no debes. ¡No lo hagas más! ¡No quiero enamorarme más de ti! —exclamó con la voz fuera de normal, entrado en el terreno de las emociones depresivas.

Sus ojos brillaban al tener agua de nuevo queriendo salir de ellos. Se iba a ahogar si las cosas seguían así, en un abismo sin luz, del que no saldría quizás en mucho tiempo, y tampoco sería capaz de ver la luminosidad de una nueva esperanza.

Derek volteó a mirarlo con un movimiento rápido de cabeza. Stiles comenzaba a llorar.

—No quiero tenerte cerca Derek. Siempre me has lastimado. ¡No quiero que me lastimes más! —gritó, ya no podía controlarse, su respiración se estaba acelerando, su corazón bombeaba rápido.

—Pero ahora te quiero —intento remediar Derek, tratando de acercarse fallidamente hasta él.

—Eso también es malo. No sólo me lastimas a mí sino también a Theo. Entiende que somos una pareja. Lo lastimas a él y me lastimas a mí y viceversa. Siempre quise estar contigo pero no querías, tú no me deseabas en ninguna forma, ni siquiera tenías interés en nuestra amistad. Justo cuando ya casi lo empezaba a superar y a dejar atrás, justo cuando ya era capaz de comenzar a verte como un amigo, justo cuando yo ya era feliz con Theo. Vienes tú y... —Pero las palabras ya no salían con cordura de su boca, su llanto era lo único que se oía.

Y Derek soltó una lágrima. El castaño se limpiaba los ojos y nariz con las mangas de su ropa, sin poner ya atención en lo exterior a él. Unas manos tibias tocaron su rostro. Sus ojos brillantes miraron los verdes de Derek, pues el moreno había hecho un esfuerzo mayor que el anterior y esta vez, sin importar el freno de mano, se acercó a su chico.

—Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho Stiles. Este Derek es una persona nueva, sigo siendo yo en esencia, mi actitud mala contigo, ese Derek que conociste todo el año, se ha ido y no lo quiero de vuelta en mi vida. La persona que soy ahora es capaz de decir que le gustas, que te quiere y que en poco, te amará, hasta más allá de la muerte si me lo permites —habló el moreno sin dejar de ver los ojos de su amado chico. Stiles parpadeó solo una vez y después, puso sus manos sobre las del moreno, con las yemas de los dedos sintiendo cada relieve de las manos del otro. Lentamente se acercaron más y más y entonces sucedió, un beso. Pero no sólo era un simple beso. Era un "sí" tan esperado, era un sello de compromiso, era reconciliación necesaria, era perdón verdadero, era renacimiento del alma, era amor.

La casa, lucía igual de tranquila que siempre y la presencia de Scott y Lydia no se hacía visible, ningún ruido, ni murmullo, sólo los bambúes y el árbol de Navidad con su música estridente.

—Bien, pues ahora estamos juntos y no hay que pensar en nada más. Ya mero llega año nuevo —dijo Derek aferrado a la mano de su nuevo novio. Se sentaron el sillón de la sala, el más grande por supuesto—. Espera un momento, encenderé la chimenea.

—Sí. Ya sé que será año nuevo y ya sabes Lydia hará la última y gran esperada fiesta del año, como es de acostumbre desde... El año pasado —comentó con una risa, tan poco tiempo que llevaban con esa nueva tradición y la chica pelirroja ya era toda una celebridad.

—¡Lo sé! —respondió emocionado el moreno mientras las llamas se reflejaban en su ojos—. La temática será diferente y más agradable porque tú no estás en el diseño creativo —bromeó con una sonrisa.

—¡Cállate! A las demás personas les encantó la temática —habló orgulloso el chico de lunares cerrando los ojos y alzando el rostro.

—Sí claro, feliz año nuevo de vaqueros y alienígenas —dijo con sorna volviendo al lugar que había abandonado juntos a su novio—. Nadie fue disfrazado. Más que tú. —Y rió por lo bajo.

—Ya olvídalo, seré un fracaso para el diseño creativo pero soy un haz en la actuación y el canto. Además, Lydia dijo que debido a que no es una fiesta de Halloween, no habrá temática alguna —informó mientras sentía la mano de Derek acariciar la suya.

—Como debe ser —afirmó Derek dejando múltiples besos en toda la mano de Stiles. Era una sensación nueva sentir los labios en la palma de su mano, pues Theo no lo hacía, dentro de las muchas cosas que ese perfecto chico, era la única cosa que no había hecho.

—Y otra cosa, habrá más presupuesto que la vez pasada. No por nada nos corrieron de aquella casa que alquilábamos —explicó el otro sin dejar de ver a su novio y sentir el calor de la chimenea calentar sus cuerpos. Derek se veía más moreno que de costumbre y la iluminación le hacía algo a sus ojos verdes, más oscuros, pero más detallados a la vez. Se veía imposiblemente irresistible.

—Sí, eso no me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunté —reclamó sin severidad el moreno con el gesto fruncido.

—Es parte de la historia.

—Por cierto, hablando de que eres pésimo en los diseños pero bueno en la actuación y el canto... ¿Por qué decidiste estudiarlo? Nunca me lo has dicho —dijo Derek con curiosidad, quería saber todo acerca de Stiles ahora que era suyo.

—Al principio solo quería ser famoso, debo reconocer. Pero cuando entré a CalArts mi visión de mí mismo y del arte cambió por completo. No se lo he dicho nadie, pero... Mi meta de esto no es hacer mucho dinero como la mayoría desea, sino, que cuando las personas me vean actuar en una obra de teatro o una película digan: Ese chico sí que tiene talento, su manera de actuar es tan maravillosa y casi pulcra. O que si alguna vez hago música que los comentarios sean positivos y salir de lo comercial y lo convencional, quisiera poder hacer nueva música y buena además. Incluso poder, innovar en un género de música que se creía estancando. Ese es mi sueño, poder vivir honradamente de mi talento y ser reconocido por ello —desglosó el castaño mientras Derek casi babeaba sin dejar de verlo con un interés que asustaría a cualquiera.

—Nunca pensé que dirías algo como eso pero; eres fantástico —encomió el moreno acomodándose mejor en su asiento, como si al hacer eso fuera a ver mejor al castaño, quien aparte rió por el halago.

—No es la gran cosa, solo maduré. ¿Y tú? —cuestionó Stiles.

—Pues, me gusta el arte y quería interpretarlo y hacerlo, eso es todo —reveló Derek encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vaya eso sí que ha sido muy artístico —se bufó Stiles sin malas intenciones.

—Ya me dio calor... —susurró mientras se quitaba la camisa que llevaba encima dejando ver una de esas típicas remeras blancas sin mangas que siempre usaba.

—Oh por Dios... —siseó el castaño mientras se mordía un labio.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el moreno con inocencia. Hasta que entendió el punto sin que Stiles dijera nada más, su sola mirada era suficiente explicación—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo? —preguntó acercándose a él, cada centímetro adelante Stiles retrocedía.

—Ajá —admitió por completo amilanado.

—¿Cuán bueno es? —preguntó subiéndose sobre el cuerpo del de lunares.

—Muy bueno...

—Si lo que ves es muy bueno, lo que puede hacer mi cuerpo te será maravilloso —murmuró Derek con Stiles por completo acostado en el sillón y el moreno sobre de él. Comenzaron a besarse con pasión, iba a dar el gran paso tan apresuradamente sobre de ese sillón frente a la chimenea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía que subir esto el viernes, y de hecho sí lo pude subir... Pero a otra pagina (mi cuenta principal) pero ya no lo publiqué aquí porque mi compurtadora me la estaba haciendo de a pedo y psss tenía prisa, y dos días después me acuerdo apenas de que no lo había subido así que... Aquí está ya, lamento la tardanza, sin embargo, el proximo capítulo llegará más rápido de lo que piensan. Así que nos vemos luego. u/


	17. Cuarenta Horas

—Ya me dio calor… —susurró mientras se quitaba la camisa que llevaba encima dejando ver una de esas típicas remeras blancas sin mangas que siempre usaba. Sus brazos no eran enormes pero se podía notar la dedicación en el gimnasio.   
—Oh por Dios… —siseó el castaño mientras se mordía un labio, su canino sobre la carne.  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el moreno con inocencia. Hasta que entendió el punto sin que Stiles dijera nada más, su sola mirada era suficiente explicación—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo? —preguntó acercándose a él, cada centímetro adelante Stiles retrocedía, sin apartar la mirada.  
—Ajá —admitió por completo amilanado, su cara lo hacía ver por la expresión.  
—¿Cuán bueno es? —preguntó subiéndose sobre el cuerpo del de lunares. Las manos palpaban el terreno del sillón para no cagarla.  
—Muy bueno…   
—Si lo que ves es muy bueno, lo que puede lo que ves te será maravilloso —murmuró Derek con Stiles por completo acostado en el sillón y el moreno sobre de él. La mano izquierda del chico Hale se puso en la barbilla del otro y le levantó el mentón para unir sus labios. Comenzaron a besarse con pasión, iban a dar el gran paso tan apresuradamente sobre de ese sillón frente a la chimenea. 

EL PRIMER BESO ERA UNO SUCIO, tan apresurado, tan necesitado por ambos. Al parecer alguien ya había tenido un orgasmo pensando en el nombre Stiles Stilinski por la manera en que el moreno dijo su nombre al separarse del castaño un segundo, se oía tan gastado, sin embargo, esa idea hizo que el mismo chico castaño se calentara e iba hacia arriba sin frenos. Las manos morenas del chico Hale le acariciaron el tronco con suma veneración, Stiles era sagrado. Éste quiso sacarle la prenda a su novio del tronco, pero el primero no se dejó y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.   
—No, no. Aquí soy quien manda. Que quede claro —dijo Derek con una mirada demasiado seria para el momento, pero después dejó que una sonrisa se le escapara al ver la indefensa expresión del rostro de su novio, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras tenía la boca media abierta.  
Derek le retiró todas y cada una de las prendas al castaño, quien quedó desnudo debajo de él. Los brazos de Stiles se pegaron a su cuerpo, no tenía frío pues la chimenea se encontraba a un lado de ellos pero… Derek, cuyo cuerpo estaba más trabajado que el suyo y era su primera vez juntos, le provocaba vergüenza de sí mismo.  
—Te haré sentir lo empalmado que estoy —susurró el moreno viéndole el cuerpo maravillado.  
Aquel iris verde se trasladaba de un lado a otro, investigando con fascinación cada relieve de aquella nívea piel. Puso uno de sus dedos en uno de los lunares que se encontraba regado por ahí. Le agradaba su suavidad. Su pelvis le dio un ligero roce a la entrepierna de Stiles, éste le sintió bastante grande con tanta tela encima.  
Derek se sentó sobre de él, no era pasivo, pero le agradaba que Stiles sintiera sus trabajados glúteos en su erecta polla. El moreno no retiró su fuerte mirada de los ojos de otro, cogió la remera sin magas con potencia y la jalo tan fuerte que se partió en dos.  
—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —cuestionó Stiles mientras su pene palpitaba con cada ligero movimiento que el otro hacía sobre él. Se le antojaba deleitosamente irresistible a la vista los pechos y abdomen marcados, aún era un adolescente igual que él, pero si seguía así, Derek podría tener un cuerpo de Dios.   
—Tengo muchas de estas, lo sabes. Sólo quiero hacer algo —dijo y se incorporó para quedar hincado en el sillón. Stiles alzó la cabeza para verlo, su piel morena y la luz de la chimenea sobre el otro era algo tan hipnotizador. Abrió un poco más los ojos.  
Levantó a Stiles con una gran maniobra y el chico enredo sus piernas en la cintura del moreno. La boca de Derek le asaltó la suya sin previo aviso disparando en los lugares adecuados. La boca era casi engullida de forma deliciosa pero a la vez elegante y magistral, su lengua tocó la otra, el tacto era excitante, si hubiera sido una chica tal vez le hubiera dado un orgasmo inesperado ahí mismo. Con delicadeza le depositó en el suelo, a un lado de la chimenea, el calor le hacía sentirse sofocado, su respiración erraba mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, el tapete debajo de Stiles era áspero pero no le molestaba.   
—Esto es lo que quería hacer. —Y Derek le puso un trozo largo de su remera blanca en los ojos, privándolo del sentido de la visión.  
La leña tronó un poco al mismo tiempo que Derek le abrió las piernas con un movimiento brusco. Las palmas grandes del moreno, tocaron sus blancos muslos libres de cualquier vello, lo único que no le había quitado, la ropa interior blanca y bien apretada en su cuerpo. El Hale se retiró las demás prendas que portaba y que le impedían estar en el mismo estado que Stiles. Una gran polla cobriza salió al aire, y la temperatura era la misma afuera que en ella, incluso mayor. Estaba tan excitado que la cabeza salía afuera sin ningún problema, tan excitado que la piel de ésta misma se estiraba más de lo que podía, tan excitado que el líquido pre seminal se estaba haciendo presente con rapidez.   
Derek arrimó su miembro caliente entra las nalgas de Stiles, lo hizo en un movimiento rápido y con exactitud.  
—¡Oooh! —jadeó con fuerza ante el tacto, su boca se abrió mostrando sus dientes de conejo que lamentablemente Stiles no podía ver, sus ojos vendados. Después, se empezó a frotar de forma brusca en la superficie en la estaba, le arremetía como si no hubiera mañana, toda la piel le estimulaba en sobre manera, y el placer le estaba nublando todos sus planes.   
Stiles estaban tan excitado que su calzoncillo estaba manchado de algo transparente de apariencia y le costaba trabajo mantenerse sin pedir que fuera follado de una vez, pues lo que sentía entre las piernas era bastante grande o al menos esa fue la sensación, sus ojos vendados le impedían verle y eso aumentaba su deseo en grandes escalas.   
Lento, el calor de la chimenea les había hecho sudar y Derek sabía que tenía que controlarse. Uno de sus dedos lo depositó sobre el pecho del castaño, todo su cuerpo estaba perlado de minucias gotas de agua, ante ese tacto el pecho de Stiles subió de arriba a abajo aún más rápido que antes, la yema de aquel dedo índice incursionaba desde en medio del pecho hasta llegar a la mitad de los abdominales, para después tocarle el elástico de la ropa interior. Despacio como un depredador al asecho se metió entre la piel y la tela, se dejó apretar ahí dentro y los demás dedos se fueron colando hasta que la última prenda fue retirada del cuerpo del chico. Derek puso los labios en la punta de aquel miembro, le dio un apretado beso casto entre sus labios, apenas un par centímetros dentro de aquella boca y ya era la gloria. Después le besó los labios con cariño, mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo sobre Stiles, era bastante caluroso, y las pieles de sus miembros por fin se tocaron después de toda una vida sin hacerlo. La longitud de Derek era por unos tres centímetros más grande que la de Stiles y eso que él no estaba mal en sus medidas. Fue moviendo el cuerpo en círculos y las pieles de sus penes fueron estimulando los frenillos. Pero a pesar de la maravillosa sensación, se retiró de sobre del otro y le hizo darse la vuelta.   
—Abre las piernas —ordenó el moreno con un jadeo constante y reprimido. El castaño así lo hizo pero para el otro no fue suficiente—. Levanta ese maravilloso culo y empieza a tocarte solo.  
Cada orden el chico la cumplía al pie de la letra, levantó las nalgas y su mano derecha se puso sobre su miembro. Las manos de Derek se pusieron sobre las nalgas del castaño y las empezó masajear con devoción, suavemente se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo pese a que apenas y podía contenerse. Duró algunos minutos, estaba el de lunares masturbándose, mientras Derek pegaba y despegaba su pene de entre él, y sus manos masajeaban sus nalgas, hasta las bolas las sentía chocar con delicia en su cuerpo.  
—Derek, voy a venirme, ¿sabes? —informó cómo pudo, aún con los ojos vendados.  
Y la mano del otro chico sobre su pene fue lo que recibió como respuesta, comenzó a masturbarlo el mismo. Pegó todo su cuerpo al otro, y cada vez que Derek jalaba para atrás, ellos se movían al mismo ritmo a la misa dirección, como una danza orgásmica. El pene del de ojos whisky comenzó a palpitar, se vino rápido y gozoso, justo en ese momento Derek golpeó las nalgas del otro con ambas manos y fuerza, la zona estaba roja y el grito de placer y dolor mezclados de Stiles fue más fuerte que nunca, tal vez nunca había gritado tan fuerte pero en ese mismo momento juraba que sí. Que lo había sido. La palma de Derek llena de semen se coló sobre la boca del otro chico, claro, no completa. El líquido pre seminal que salía con lentitud y abundancia ayudaba como un extra, había bastante de él y era suficiente como para lubricar correctamente al castaño. Como aún no había visto el miembro de Derek la idea de que le invadiera le asusto un poco a Stiles.  
—Hazlo con cuidado —pidió en forma de un gemido. Sus rodillas y codos apenas y le separaban del suelo.  
—Estás teniendo sexo conmigo Stiles. —Y se la dejó ir toda golpeando la próstata del pobre castaño quien grito una vez. Derek y su mano con la semilla del castaño se volvieron a colar en la boca de Stiles transformando gritos y gemidos cuando el moreno comenzó a follarle con fuerza bruta, tanta que su delgado cuerpo níveo era empujado hacia enfrente con cada embestida.  
—¿Te gusta? —preguntó el moreno soltando el aire contenido en la nuca del castaño. El vaho le acarició los cabellos castaños.   
—¡Sí, sí, sí! —exclamó Stiles cuando el miembro de Derek le golpeaba una y otra vez la próstata. Se vino de nuevo mientras Derek le mordía la piel de la nuca siendo un poco cuidadoso. No se había venido así en, mucho tiempo, eso desde sus tiempos de sexting desenfrenado hace un par de años.   
Derek puso su brazo derecho en el cuerpo del chico y le obligó a pegarse al suyo. Ambos de rodillas se irguieron a la vez que Derek no paraba de cogérselo. El moreno le besó los labios otra vez sin dejarlo. En breve, Derek se vino dentro de él y el calor a Stiles le rompió las barreras de sus defensas quemando todo dentro de él, ardiendo en placer, era deliciosa la sensación haberse vuelto uno con aquel Hale que tanto había deseado.  
Derek dejó sus cuerpos caer sobre la alfombra, y abrazó a Stiles mientras lo acomodaba mejor sobre él. Le retiró la venda de los ojos y le miró por primera vez desnudo.  
—Eres grandioso y enorme a la vez —declaró Stilinski con las ganas todavía sobre él, no había sido liberador, le había encerrado en un círculo llamado, excitación. Mientras esas palabras le llegaban al cerebro a Derek, Stiles le agarró el miembro al moreno.  
—Soy Derek amor —le besó los labios otra vez—. Quiero que me hagas sexo oral ahora mismo. Sentir tu boca y su húmedo calor invadiendo mi verga.  
—Como tú órdenes.  
.

CAMINANDO DE UN LADO A OTRO, las manos las tenía sobre la barbilla y se la sobaba para después enredarse ambas a la altura de su ombligo. Dentro de su cuarto la preocupación le invadía en cierta medida. Apenas había conocido a Lydia Martín de cerca, la mejor amiga de su novio, pero sabía que si algo le pasaba a ella, el castaño se pondría muy mal, y no quería eso, quería el bienestar de Stiles. Estaba dudando si llamar o no al castaño, tal vez llamar a Lydia directamente, ni siquiera se había comido la pizza, la había regalado a sus hermanos cuando llegó a su casa. La alfombra azul hacia un ruido que empezaba a resultarle desesperante a cada paso. Escuchó que alguien venia del pasillo.   
—Entonces… ¿Sabes algo? —preguntó su hermano, Titán con una rebanada en la boca y con las comisuras embarradas de salsa. Despreocupadamente se recargó en el marco de la puerta.  
—No… —dijo Theo, pero ni siquiera podía sentarse conversar, sólo se mantenía de un lado a otro, pues su novio no le había hablado y estaba preocupado.  
—Bueno pues aquel día, que vinieron las tías, dije que Stiles era bueno, para hacerlas enojar, y también porque sí es bueno, un poco, y no por ser homofóbico o algo, no me agrada mucho en el fondo, me refiero a que no confió en él —declaró el hermano sentado en la cama entonces.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió el mayor volteando para ver a su hermano. Su rostro tenía una expresión de ansiedad.  
—He visto… —Hizo una pausa para tragar—. He visto que, tú eres muy bueno con él, de hecho nunca había visto que fueras tan bueno con alguien, es más, ni siquiera estuvieras hablando conmigo, eras tan arrogante, pavoneándote de tu “belleza”. —Hizo las comillas con los dedos—. Y es bueno que él te haya cambiado pero, él no es así de bueno contigo.  
—¿A qué quieres llegar? —interrogó con el señor fruncido acercándose a su hermano a pasos lentos.  
—No lo sé… Podrías llamar a Lydia Martin. Tal vez ella te diga —habló con un tono de fingida inocencia.  
—Sí… Ahora que lo recuerdo… Creo que no lo tengo, su número —murmuró desconcertado, pensaba llamar sin saber el número.  
—Será mejor que lo cojas antes de que ella conteste. —Y le lanzó un móvil y el mayor lo atrapó entre sus manos muy cerca de su nariz.  
—¿Qué? ¿Cómo tienes su…? ¡Mi celular! ¿A qué horas lo…? —Todas las palabras se empezaron atorar en su boca, pues cada cosa que sucedía era algo que le sacaba de onda.  
—¿Bueno? —contestó con el tono de niña rica más exagerado (que había escuchado en mucho tiempo) Lydia alejándose del ruido de donde estaba. Tenía unos lentes oscuros con carcaza escarlata. Bailaba “Cheap Thrills” disfrutando de su nueva soltería, había dejado a su novio temporal—. ¿Quién es?   
—Soy… —Theo estaba dudando de contestar ya, el simple tono de ella era suficiente para saber que no le había sucedido nada de lo que pensaba, quizás era una emergencia diferente.  
—Voy a colgar, si decides contestar esta vez lo ahora Scott, estoy muy ocupada —culminó y colgó, aunque era cierto, estaba ya organizando la gran fiesta. Theo decidió marcar el número de nuevo, contestaron al instante.  
—¡Es la pre fiesta! —gritó Scott a alguien para después contestar—. Sí, bueno, Servicios McCall a la orden.  
—¿Está Stiles por ahí? —preguntó intentado sonar diferente en el tono de voz, Stiles le había enseñado alguna vez como hacerlo.  
—¡No, está con su novio! —exclamó pues el ruido estaba bastante fuerte del lado del moreno—. ¿Quién eres?   
—Gracias… —Y colgó antes de que el chico Scott le hiciera más preguntas al respecto.  
—¿Y bien? —indago Titán tan tranquilo como hace unos minutos.  
—¡De seguro tenía una cosa muy importante y no quería decirme por algo! —exclamó el chico mayor ahora más preocupado y ansioso que antes, su caminar ya no iba a cesar con facilidad.  
—¿Qué te dijeron?   
—¡¿Sólo sabes preguntar Titán?! —vociferó el mayor con la cara deformada a una expresión bastante a la defensiva.   
—Estoy tratando de ayudar —corrigió el muchacho sin ponerse alterado como el hermano.  
—Bien, pues me dijeron que Stiles está con su novio —explicó Theo con la respiración alterada—. O sea, ellos saben que está conmigo.  
—Sí… O a lo mejor está con su otro novio —indagó con un tono poco seguro para no exaltar demasiado a su hermano.  
Theo le miró con sorpresa, eso no lo había contemplado, tal vez por eso Stiles a veces parecía estar en otro mundo, y la vez que había llegado llorando sin razón aparente... Tal vez esta vez si se trataba de Derek…   
Su respiración se tranquilizó un poco y se sentó a la derecha de su hermano. Sus ojos no parpadeaban y sólo miraba hacia enfrente al ropero. Se quedó ponderando todo lo que habían dicho, lo que había escuchado, y se puso una venda en los ojos, no literalmente.  
—Stiles nunca me haría eso. Él me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él, es imposible. Jamás me engañaría —dijo con seguridad el Theo que estaba viviendo la realidad con los ojos vendados, el verdadero estaba en estado de choque oculto en lo más profundo de él mismo donde nadie pudiera herirle hasta encarar al castaño.

LA LUZ DEL CUARTO de Derek era casi nula, sólo un destello se colaba por una orilla entre el marco y la puerta de la pieza. Stiles buscaba entre las sabanas, encontró un par de cables de dudosa procedencia, cogió uno de dos entradas y el otro para conectarlo a ciegas. Cuando lo hizo, las luces Navideñas prendieron colgadas en las orillas de la habitación de Derek, incluso se había dado cuenta que pintaron las paredes, con un color amarillo cremoso, no es el color que Stiles pudo haber escogido para el cuarto pero, le daba un toque cálido al lugar, en especial con las luces de Navidad, su luz nunca se apagaba.   
—Buenos Días dulce Stilinski —escuchó que dijo una voz, de Derek.  
—Buenos Días Derek —saludó, ninguno de los dos estaba junto al otro. La primera vez que Stiles amanece después del sexo bifurcado de la persona con la que se acostó.  
—Son las doce de la tarde —avisó el moreno, girándose para quedar de costado y mirarlo a los ojos.  
—Qué tarde… —Se quedó pensando y mirando el techo blanco—. No recuerdo que me hayas traído al cuarto, creí haberme quedado dormido en la alfombra.  
—Y lo hiciste, después dos rondas era natural —comentó el moreno risueño—, me sorprende que dudaras tantas horas, al parecer no eres tan principiante como pensaba eh, pillo. —Le pico la mejilla con lunares al castaño, no podía dejar de expresar lo que sentía por dentro aunque fuera con pequeños gestos.  
El castaño sólo apretó los dientes y dejó salir una falsa risa de persuasión.  
—Te quedó bien el cuarto, no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta —habló Stiles girándose entonces para también ver al moreno y acariciarle la mejilla. Derek cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, dejando que las caricias le transportaran a una canción de amor.  
—Eres tan poco observador Stiles —susurró aún con los ojos cerrados—. Ah pero ayer, querías ver todo, desde la base hasta la cabeza, y no respectivamente la cabeza con la que pienso. —Se señaló el cráneo con un dedo.  
Stiles se carcajeó por un momento separando su tacto del moreno quien dejó salir un quejido de inconformidad.  
—Bueno, qué te digo —soltó con una sonrisa épica en el rostro, cada orgasmo había sido mejor que el anterior, o a lo mejor apenas había sido su primer orgasmo de verdad producto del amor que por fin era correspondido—. ¿Sabes? Creí que tú serias súper romántico al hacerlo.  
—Yo también, de hecho lo soy, pero cuando te vi ahí desnudo y vulnerable, una fiera se encendió en mí —confesó—. Me dejé llevar ¡pero! —Se incorporó un poco para quedar sobre Stiles—. Creo que ahora podría ser más que romántico, seré un chico hecho con miel de abeja lleno de caramelos y amor. —Puso su nariz en la de Stiles y la acarició un poco antes de depositar un beso con intereses en la boca del castaño.   
Stiles puso sus manos en la espalda del moreno mientras le acariciaba la tibia piel. Y se fueron bajando sintiendo la textura y el relieve, las curvas que se hundían en la columna, y llegó a la nalgas del moreno. Stiles jadeó un poco entre el beso en cuanto Derek puso su sexo sobre del suyo y le apretó con ganas las nalgas para presionar más.   
Hasta que el timbre de la casa sonó y les rompió el momento como se rompe un huevo. Ninguno de los dos hizo caso pero la persona siguió llamando a la puerta.  
—Espera un poco —susurró Stiles baqueteado por ese maldito sonido.  
—No vayas, se cansará de tocar y entonces seguiremos en los nuestro —murmuró Derek besando su cuello.  
—No creo que deje de hacerlo hasta que alguien abra, tardara una hora en irse lo juro. —Pero no lo decía en serio.  
Stiles se levantó enseñando el cuerpo desnudo, aún se sentía un poco intimidado, se puso una camisa algo grande de Derek en el tronco y su bóxer limpio de Batman. Las pantuflas del moreno también se las puso para caminar, se vio en el espejo del pasillo, ovalado y enorme. Se veía bien, extrañamente, sólo se revolvió un poco el cabello. Se tomó su tiempo para bajar las escaleras de madera pegadas de una manera imposible a la blanca pared.   
Abrió la puerta de la calle.  
—No has contestado mis llamadas.  
—¿Theo? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Stiles sintiéndose hallado en la misma escena del crimen por la policía, él era el asesino.   
YNnFmAMyE796&(2��$

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando escribí esto no estaba nada inspirado pero tenía que hacerlo y al final de cuentas le revisé un chingo de veces y creo que no quedó tan mal. No sé nada de Contabilidad, voy a morir y toda la gente bocona de mi salón que dice que soy un vago inútil vicioso, tendrá razón si repruebo Conta 2 y no podré inscribirme a cuarto. Pero ya voy a echarle ganas, es por eso que terminé la serie hace un tiempo para ya nada más tener que subir capítulo cada cinco días. Nos vemos en cinco días UuUr


	18. Cuarenta y seis Horas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por los días que escribí esto, no fueron buenos tiempos en mi cabeza y las cosas que escribía no eran lo mejor, pero al igual que el anterior, lo revisé muchas veces y quedó muy largo, no suelo subirlos si tienen mas de cuatro mil palabras -siento que no lo leerían completo- y por lo tanto tal vez datos importantes regados al azar serían obviados, así que lo dividí en dos y aquí lo tienen. Que lo disfruten y ¡¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!! \u/

STILES SE LEVANTÓ ENSEÑANDO EL CUERPO desnudo, aún se sentía un poco intimidado, por su contraste con el cuerpo de su nuevo novio. Se puso una camisa algo grande de Derek en el tronco, y su bóxer limpio de Batman. Las pantuflas del moreno también se las colocó, eran tan suaves al tacto. Se miró en el espejo del pasillo, ovalado y enorme. Se veía bien, extrañamente, sólo se revolvió un poco el cabello con la mano derecha. Se tomó su tiempo para bajar las escaleras de madera pegadas de una manera imposible a la blanca pared. Bostezó con una mano en la boca y sus ojos se cerraron por completo.   
Abrió la puerta de la calle con lentitud y sin preguntar. El día lucía igual que casi siempre todos los días, con el sol sonriendo y las nubes desaparecidas después de las fiestas en la noche. El sol le daba en la cara y entrecerró los ojos un poco pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba que el astro de las llamas pintara su piel con su pincel dorado.   
—No has contestado mis llamadas —dijo el joven cuyo ansiedad había aguardado en un cofre de madera enorme un día dentro sí mismo, ya era veintiocho de Diciembre.  
—¿Theo? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Stiles sintiéndose hallado en la misma escena del crimen por la policía, él era el asesino. Sintió el sudor frío, y las piernas temblorosas.  
—Pues, como no contestabas y estaba preocupado, decidí venir a verte… ¿Cómo está Lydia? —explicó y después cuestionó el chico Raeken aún contenido, la frustración dentro de su mente, su expresión estaba comprimida—. ¿Por qué estás vestido así? —“¿No es más que obvio Theo?” Se dijo a sí mismo, regañándose por ser tan iluso.   
—Falsa alarma con ella, cosas de la fiesta del fin de año, son unos exagerados y… La camisa, es… De Scott, es que, es algo estúpido, estaba, había salido de la ducha, me quedé en calzoncillos y cuando tocaste fue lo primero que vi en el sillón —mintió, siempre le salía tan orgánico, como a su amiga pelirroja, pero ese día, frente a Theo, había sido bastante artificial y sin fluidez, había roto la regla general de las mentiras, dejándose al descubierto.  
—¿Me dejas pasar? —preguntó Theo con un pie ya un poco más adelante que su cuerpo, deseaba entrar con muchas ganas, para confirmar que sus sospechas no habían sido más que delirios.   
—¿En serio? Es un desastre —tragó saliva y dio un paso adelante también, lo menos que quería era que cuando Theo abriera los ojos, se diera cuenta de que la pesadilla era real.   
—Sí, eso no importa —contestó el joven, la luz que siempre habitaba en su angelical rostro, ya no estaba más ahí, ahora sólo había una cara seria, pero linda.  
—Bueno… —La cabeza de Stiles iba a estallar pues estaba funcionando demasiado rápido para salvarse el pellejo y que sus novios (pues lo eran) no se encontraran bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Cuándo había llegado a ese punto?  
Theo iba por delante y Stiles apenas cerraba la puerta de la calle. El joven Raeken abrió la puerta corrediza de cristal por donde se entraba a la casa de Derek. Al entrar se sorprendió de lo grande y espaciosa que era por dentro pues por fuera era muy pequeño el patio de bambúes.   
—Creí que habías dicho que la casa estaba en desorden —dijo con voz baja Theo caminando lento por el comedor, examinado cada rincón. Los ojos estaban un poco entrecerrados—. Nunca me dijiste que la casa donde vivían tú y tus amigos fuera así de grande y hermosa.  
—No pensé que fuera algo relevante ¿sabes? —tartamudeó, tenía que llegar rápido a la habitación para impedir que Derek bajara o hiciera algo. La sangre se derramaría de los rostros.   
—No lo entiendo. —Se puso frente a la columna que estaba a un lado de las escaleras. Vio al castaño con más seriedad que antes. La pared estaba fría en su espalda, era blanca—. No pagaste la casa donde vivían, bueno pues la renta era muy alta para ustedes. Y los corrieron, pero entonces ahora viven en esta casa que debe de ser diez veces más costosa el alquiler que en la anterior.  
—Pues, es que en ese tiempo, ahorrábamos para la gran fiesta de este fin de año. —Era la verdad, pero por alguna razón no se sentía como tal. Le quedó una sensación de mugre en la lengua—. Y no podíamos dejar que todo nuestro dinero se fuera así como así y el padre de Lydia… se ofreció a alquilar esta casa hasta enero, finales de Enero.  
—Ya veo. —Muy, muy en el fondo, no había creído ni una sola palabra. Pero la parte que sabía eso, no estaba conectada a la mente racional de Theo ni a su conciencia.  
¿Cómo podía mentirle de esa forma tan descarada en su presencia? Se interrogaba otra parte de Theo, mientras una pensaba: De seguro es la verdad y todo esto es una cadena de eventos inoportunos y equivocados. Malinterpretados.  
—Bueno, eso lo explica —dijo y se acercó al castaño con lentitud—. Mi madre se enteró que ayer no tuvimos nuestra cena especial, así que uno de los motivos por los cuales vine es porque, mi madre nos hará una cena para los dos nada más —informó mientras delineaba con el dedo índice la orilla de una copa de vidrio. Era una mentira, el había organizado esa cena especial, era una falacia inocente y linda a la vez.   
Stiles se conmovió, pero no debía olvidar su plan en ese instante.  
—¡Qué linda! —Falló—. Deberíamos irnos para allá ahora mismo entonces. No queremos llegar tarde.  
— Tenemos todo el día —Anti-Theo estaba de regreso—. Mejor… Deberíamos de tener algo de sexo opulento.  
Un ruido se escuchó en el piso de arriba.   
—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Theo señalando hacia arriba con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda y el gesto extrañado.  
—Nada, ya sabes, cosas que hacen las casas de repente. —Se encogió de hombros, con inocencia, tenía que recordar sus aprendizajes en la escuela, sino porque chingados estaba estudiando actuación.  
—Tal vez deba ir —se ofreció poniendo un pie en la escalera, en el primer escalón.   
Derek se había puesto sus audífonos escuchado música muy fuerte para su salud, se preguntaba si el castaño le estaría haciendo el desayuno, de seguro por eso tardaba tanto, no quería ir a verle y arruinar la sorpresa. Así de grande era su vanidad. La sabana blanca le remarcaba el cuerpo desnudo.   
—Sexo opulento suena perfecto —exclamó el de lunares con falsa excitación y se abalanzó sobre Theo con rapidez de un jaguar.   
Ambos casi se caen al suelo.   
—Stiles no me tomes de sorpresa, ¡pudiste haberte roto la cabeza si nos caíamos, o el cuello, o algo! —exclamó preocupado Theo con el chico Stilinski aferrado a su cuello, apenas recuperado el equilibrio. Su actitud seria –de Theo- se había evaporado de repente.  
—Cuando se trata de sexo y Theo juntos conmigo no hay por qué esperar, quiero que sea tan salvaje y rudo como la última vez —siseó como una serpiente tentadora ofreciendo la manzana roja más brillante y jugosa del huerto. Tendríamos a un ángel caído muy pronto.   
—Stiles, al parecer ahora sí que te agarró Asmodeo por la espalda —exclamó con un entusiasmo renovado el novio del castaño.  
—Yo soy Asmodeo —susurró para después jalar las patillas del cabello y darle un beso.  
—¡Auch! —exclamó el joven Raeken agarrando más fuerte a su novio por alguna razón.   
—Siéntame sobre de ti Theo —suplicó Stiles mordiéndose el labio inferior entonces.  
Y así lo hizo, Raeken y él, se sentaron sobre el sillón más cercano. Stiles no dejaba de ver a los ojos mientras se movía en círculos sobre la polla erecta de su novio, primero normal, luego más rápido, tan rápido que Theo iba a gemir y luego lento y brusco, en círculos mientras que con una mirada lasciva contaminaba el alma de Theo. Como pudo, Stiles se retiró el bóxer apretado de Batman que traía puestos.  
—Eso es… —susurró Theo cuando el culo desnudo de Stiles le tocó de nuevo sobre su miembro.  
Pero, lo que hacía Stiles, todo era un acto. Se levantó del sillón y salió corriendo, desnudo con Theo sujetando su ropa interior entre las manos, la olió, tan magnifico era ese aroma, como un panecillo un dulce. Stiles cogió las llaves del auto de Peter de la mesa del comedor. Theo decidió seguirle el juego a su novio y salió tras de él. Pero Stiles ya iba dentro del coche del tío.   
—¡Súbete! —Le llamó Stiles con un grito demasiado alto—. Me quitaré la camisa, no te quieres perder eso, ¿o sí? —interrogó con un gesto demasiado erótico para un hombre.  
—Claro que no. —Y chifló al ver como su novio ya se quitaba el primer botón.  
Ambos sobre el coche, avanzaron a toda velocidad.  
—Bueno pues… ¿Quisieras darme mis calzoncillos y darme tus pantalones? —cuestionó Stiles ya más relajado pues había logrado salirse de un buen apretón en donde estaba, se estaba gangrenando pero había logrado hacer la sangre fluir de nuevo. La maniobra había sido difícil de efectuar y Theo se la había creído toda entera, era un magnifico actor, de eso estaba seguro. ¡Gracias CalArts!

UN REMIX DE música le estaba azotando el cuerpo y la hacía bailar mientras todas las personas a su alrededor abrían botellas de costosas bebidas a un lado de ella, las gotas le salpicaban la cara mientras brincaba y gritaba de la adrenalina. Hasta que en todo el ajetreo pudo ver su celular brillar en la pantalla mientras se retorcía sobre una mesa.   
Lydia cogió el teléfono, no sin antes secarse las manos con la camisa que un plebeyo había abandonado por ahí.  
—¡Bueno! —gritó en el micrófono del teléfono—. Lydia al teléfono. La Reyna de las fiestas, cualquier otra perra es una farsa, una prostituta bajo mis órdenes —siguió gritando al aparato mojado de alcohol.   
—Lydia soy yo.  
—¿Quién es yo? —preguntó poniendo sus ojos en blanco.  
—Stiles, tu mejor amigo antes que cualquier otro —dijo lleno de nervios, estaba escondido en el baño.  
—Ah, eres tú. Desgraciado monógamo. —Y se rió con muchas ganas.   
—¡Vuelve a la pista Lydia! —le llamó alguien a la chica, empezaba el duelo de baile.  
—Necesito ayuda, esto es serio —pidió desesperado, se había metido tan rápido al baño con el único objetivo de hablarle a ella que ni siquiera había prendido la luz todavía.   
—¿Para qué? —cuestionó ella recuperando su cordura un poco más, caminando lejos de todo el barullo.   
Se quedó en el pasillo, era blanco, últimamente todo era blanco, como si fuera la última vez que fueran a ver ese color en todas sus vidas y después, de forma inesperada, se volviera la vida de color negro petróleo.  
—Me acosté con Derek —sollozó—. Ya somos novios, pero creo que Theo sospecha. No sé qué debería hacer, dime —suplicó tronando sus dedos de forma constante, todos y cada uno de ellos, después se mordió las largas uñas.   
—¡Te lo dije imbécil! —El pasillo daba vueltas un poco, más bien mucho—. Pero dime, ¿Cómo lo hace? Si no lo hubieras vuelto gay y no fuera mi amigo, ya me lo hubiera dado —confesó con los ojos entrecerrados, lamentándolo recargada en la pared.   
—¡Lydia!   
—Sí, sí. Lo siento estábamos con tus problemas estúpidos.  
El castaño soltó un suspiro.   
—Es que, los amos, a los dos.  
—Por Dios, deja de ser un inmaduro. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que en el fondo sólo te interesas tú mismo. Estoy cansada de esto, deja de matar a Theo lentamente. Yo en tu lugar, ahora mismo no me quedaría otra opción más que, darle el tiro de gracia —vociferó ella con mucha cólera guardada, el alcohol la multiplicaba.  
No se había esperado esa respuesta. Tal vez ella había sido cruel pero tenía razón suficiente para no tener sus cinco sentidos al cien por ciento… O tal vez por ello mismo estaba más errónea que nunca.   
—De acuerdo… Gracias Lydia.

DEREK SE ENCONTRABA EN SU CAMA, de un momento a otro se había quedado dormido. Se despabiló un poco y sus ojos se acostumbraron rapidez en la luz de los focos de la habitación. Todo estaba bien, hasta su desnudez era excitante, pero no había nadie más para disfrutarla, Stiles no estaba, oyó los golpes en la puerta y de pronto se fue.  
—¡Theo imbécil! —gritó Derek golpeando su colchón con ambos puños.   
Se levantó con los dientes bien apretados, bajó las escaleras mientras sus pies pisaban fuerte la superficie, rápido se puso su ropa que había dejado en la sala bien doblada cerca del único y enorme librero casi detrás del árbol de navidad. No tuvo ni atisbo de cuidado al ponérsela, los pantalones no le pasaban, y estaba tan desesperado que de tanta fuerza bruta sin sentido, casi rompe los vaqueros.   
Ya iba a salir corriendo de la casa, pasó por el comedor y tiró un banco de hierro, al agacharse sintió el teléfono apretarse dentro de sus pantalones, se acomodó éste dentro de sus pantalones, decidió revisar su celular, para también ver la hora. Tenía un mensaje de Stiles que decía:  
—Derek, salí a comprar unos juguetitos para esta noche. Hazme algo de comer por favor, tan rico como te quede, será así de rico como te recompense, espero que te esfuerces —Y su instinto animal y hormonal se puso tan caliente como un volcán estallado dentro sí mismo.   
Se quedó pensando, no tenía nada de comida para hacer, pero ya se las ingeniaría, de eso estaba seguro. No iba permitir que sus pocas cualidades culinarias le impidieran un buen sexo esa noche. ¿Pero qué haría? ¿Stiles si estaba con Theo?

STILES YA SE HABÍA BAÑADO, mucho tiempo había pasado desde que salió de la casa de Derek. Le había dicho a Theo que esa noche iba a ser la mejor de su vida y que tuviera paciencia, pero ya no estaba muy seguro. Todo había sido tan rápido.   
—Stiles te dejé ropa limpia en la cama —avisó la madre de Theo dejando las prendas bien dobladas sobre el colchón.   
—Sí. Gracias, ahora salgo —contestó el castaño con la toalla pegada al techo con las manos sujetándola.   
—Tárdate todo lo que necesites —repuso ella saliendo del cuarto con una sonrisa.  
—Sí… —susurró el chico dentro del baño recargado en la puerta, pero la mujer no le había oído ya.  
Salió del sanitario y se sentó frente a la ropa nueva, muy bonita y de marca. La familia de Theo sí que era maravillosa. Derek sólo era un capricho caprichoso. Miró las mantas, luego la decoración, la forma en que todo estaba acomodado. Sin duda, todo en el cuarto de Theo había sido acomodado para Stiles, todo sin excepción. Las lágrimas se le salieron de los ojos, unas gotas cayeron en la ropa que estaba esperándole. Se sintió como en una boda, ninguno de los dos chicos se habían visto desde que llegaron a la casa. Se colocó cada prenda con adoración y devoción, mucho cuidado.   
—No voy a dejarte Theo —susurró con los globos oculares anegados en lágrimas. Iba en serio esta vez.   
Se miró al espejo, se veía guapo, sí, nunca pensó que en verdad era guapo, tal vez sólo simpático, ahora podía ver un poco de todo lo que Theo veía en él. Salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierto, pasó por la sala y el comedor, todo en orden, luces con la iluminación a medias, silencio reinando, no había rastros de ninguna de las demás personas que habitaba la casa, ni siquiera de los hermanos pequeños de su novio.   
Oyó el timbre de la puerta, ya era muy tarde para que alguien tocara, se acercó lentamente, a lo mejor era Derek de nuevo.   
¿En realidad la trampa de Stiles no había funcionado? ¿Cómo es que Derek sabía dónde vivía Theo? Si Derek estaba afuera de la casa de Theo, se iba a armar una guerra, una catástrofe enorme, todo el teatro se le caería a Stiles, y Derek se enfrentaría no sólo a Theo, sino también a la familia completa de éste, pero esta a su vez, al castaño.


	19. Broche de Plata

THEO YA ESTABA MÁS QUE LISTO, sólo estaba esperando, ya era tarde, cerca de las nueve de la noche, bueno, no tan tarde. Ansioso. Tenía una pequeña caja entre las manos, era de unos seis por seis, azul marino aterciopelada, brillante por cierto.

—Déjame ver —dijo su madre frente a él—. Es hermosa —aseguró cuando la vio, la tomó entre sus delgados dedos para poder examinarla más de cerca.

—Lo sé...

—No ¿es demasiado apresurado? —preguntó ella—. Esta tradición sólo es cuando llevas un año de relación como mínimo y estás por completo seguro.

—Es que, en pocos días es año nuevo y quiero que el año que viene empiece y marque un nuevo inicio entre nosotros, por fin juntos de forma definitiva —explicó con emoción, a pesar de todo lo que había sabido, de la conducta extraña de Stiles, le había hecho dudar.

Su verdadero Theo lo había encerrado con una venda en los ojos y una cinta en la boca muy dentro de él. No quería preocuparse de nada, todo tenía que ser perfecto.

—¿Las cosas ya están listas? —preguntó el chico de nueva cuenta, sin dejar de ver la caja que ahora estaba en sus manos de nuevo.

—Sí, todo —afirmó la madre sintiendo emoción y orgullo de su hijo, nunca pensó que sería tan pronto, y tampoco con un chico, pero Stiles era un buen muchacho, o al menos eso creía...

—Bien, pues será mejor que vaya... —Se puso de pie y miró a su madre con preocupación—. ¿Debería esperarlo? O ¿que llegue vea todo y después aparezco?

—Como tú quieras, pero sugeriría que vea primero todo y después parezcas tú, es un acto vanidoso pero ya verás como todo se aprovecha mejor —apuntó tomando de las manos a su hijo—. Todo saldrá bien, te vez apuesto.

—Está bien. —Y respiró profundo.

STILES TOMÓ UN SOBRE, que había sido tirado frente a la puerta de la casa, era bastante sencillo pero con un sello rojo. Leyó todas las letras que estaban en la parte delantera de la carta, al principio creyó que era una broma. Las palabras que destacaron en su mirada eran estas:

En Juilliard School estamos orgulloso de hacerle este comunicado a usted señor Stilinski. Nuestros caza talentos lo han visto actuar en la última obra que actuó en su actual escuela CalArts, y hemos decidido hacerlo parte de la comunidad Juilliard. Por lo tanto usted tiene una beca para estudiar con nosotros, sólo hace falta que se presente en nuestras instalaciones antes del 15 de Enero del 2016 para terminar los trámites necesarios para su inscripción.

Atentamente: Joseph W. Polisi. Director de Juilliard School.

Estaba muy sorprendido, nunca se lo habría imaginado, pues su promedio académico era atroz. Leyó la carta una y otra vez, ni siquiera creía que era real. Tal vez no era real, sólo una farsa, la leyó una última vez. Juntó un poco más las cejas. Decidió guardar la compostura, respiró hondo, estaba muy emocionado, pero, no le diría a nadie hasta asegurarse de que fuera algo de verdad, no quería ilusionar a nadie y tampoco a él mismo.

—Oye —dijo una voz bastante cerca, a sus espaldas.

—Hola Titán —saludó Stiles siendo bastante amable cuando le vio, siempre lo era con los hermanos de su novio.

—Sí —respondió seco con mirada severa, desde hace unos días el chico empezaba a ser algo cortante con él—. ¿Es de tu amante? —cuestionó con una mirada muy seria en esa faz de niño. No era feo el mocoso, era tan bien parecido como su hermano, pero con el aura de poder matar a quien fuera.

Stiles rió con nervios. Sus hombros se agitaron, sus dientes estaba apretados.

—No, es de cosas de la escuela, me sorprende que haya llegado aquí... —Se quedó pensando, como si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente sospechoso, también había llegado a la casa de Theo. En CalArts, en sus expedientes, la dirección de su casa era la antigua, de donde lo habían corrido.

—Stiles —le llamó la madre de su novio, desde el pasillo.

—Mande.

—Theo te espera en la azotea —le informó ella con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su abdomen—. Te ves guapo.

—No sé qué ha se deba todo esto ¿sabe? —respondió con una sonrisa él mientras caminaba.

—Sólo sube.

Y así lo hizo, subió las escaleras, todo el camino había sido adornado por pequeñas velas aromatizadas, olor a vainilla. Al final de dos pisos de escaleras, llegó hasta la azotea, o más bien, era la terraza del tercer piso. Había una mesa larga en medio junto al balcón que daba la vista había la piscina. Sus ojos brillaron, todo era beige y dorado con rojo, las telas de color hueso sobre la mesa, las velas altas sostenidas por delgados postes de color oro. Y flores noche buena sin tallos.

—Stiles —le habló la voz más maravillosa escuchada en su vida, siempre le había oído en muchos momentos, pero justo en ese, fue tan hermosa.

Volteó a ver hacia dónde provenía aquel mítico sonido. Le observó ahí, era la ropa más arriesgada que había visto en su vida, completamente roja -como la de Santa Claus-, con un estilo de gala.

—Theo, te vez guapísimo —susurró Stiles aún sin comprender la situación en la que estaba, le abrumaba, era mágico—. ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó señalando a su alrededor.

—Es la cena especial —nombró el chico mientras se acercaba su novio—. Es una tradición en la familia Raeken, y sólo se hace una vez, cuando estás seguro de que estás con la persona correcta.

El castaño no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se rompía y explotaba, o más bien era la sensación de sentir que su corazón quería abandonarlo pues lo hacía sufrir mucho con sus decisiones estúpidas. 

—Eres maravilloso —bramó Stiles acercándose a su novio tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, le abrazó con mucha fuerza para poder besarlo.

—No, sólo soy un buen novio que ama con todo lo que es a su pareja, así es como lo siento, incluso de una manera más orgánica —le murmuró con la cara muy cerca de la otra mientras le veía a los ojos, le besó los labios de una manera rápida pero cariñosa.

—No. Es verdad, eres lo mejor, yo soy muy estúpido, todavía no he sabido valorar todo lo que tengo, y tú eres todo de hecho. —El tono de su voz empezaba a resultar cortado por el llanto.

—No llores mi castaño amado, no me importa, sé que tú no has hecho nada malo, y me amas tanto como yo te amo, a ti. —Le limpió las lágrimas pocas que goteaban de aquellos hermosos ojos con los pulgares y después le dio otro beso mientras le abrazaba—. Siéntate, te serviré la cena.

Stiles se sentó, viendo la mesa, larga, Theo se sentaría del otro lado. El novio vino con los platos en las manos y le sirvió la entrada a su chico. Era algo bastante sencillo pero muy sabroso, espagueti con albóndigas.

—¿Lo hizo tu madre? —preguntó Stiles empezando a comer.

—Me dijo cómo hacerla, ella quería que hiciera platillos de alta cocina francesa pero le dije que quería escoger todo, después ella se ofreció a hacer esos grandes platillos pero una vez más le dije que no, que todo lo iba a hacer yo mismo, con mis manos y esfuerzo, para ti, amor —le confesó y le miró a los ojos con ese mismo gran sentimiento que le tiene ligado al castaño.

—Debiste dejar que lo hiciera ella, apuesto a que hubiera sabido mejor —bromeó el de lunares.

—Oh, entonces estas diciendo que no te gustó —exclamo con una mano en el pecho en forma de exageración.

—No, sólo bromeaba te quedó exquisito —aclaró Stiles mientras reía, el otro le siguió la corriente, bueno, mejor dicho, también rio con él.

Fly Me To The Moon sonaba en el fondo con delicadeza.

Definitivamente, cuando estaban juntos, todas las preocupaciones se iban.

Y MIENTRAS ESCUCHABA R&B SUCIO, y limpiaba los platos de más con un trapo poco aséptico, Derek había acabado de hacer la cena. Sopa de fideos con unos cuantos jitomates que había hallado en la nevera. Unos huevos estrellados con un poco de sal y cebolla seca. Arroz blanco con unos granos de elote que había encontrado en uno medio mordido. Y jugo de uvas con un poco de vodka –de Peter- para simular vino. Hizo uno de sus mejores esfuerzos en la vida para hacer esa comida con tan pocos ingredientes y además también que supiera bien, el arroz apenas y lo había salvado.

Se dirigió al cuarto, había limpiado cada rincón y puesto sabanas limpias. Se acostó en ella practicando alguna posición, para verse más sensual sobre ella, intentó ponerse las sabanas sobre el cuerpo, o que la mitad de él fuera tapado hasta la cadera. Mientras lo hacía, miró hacia el pequeño librero que tenía frente a la cama, más bien al pie de ésta. En él había unos libros de tamaño pequeño, y además de unas libretas, detectó un destello peculiar en ellos, uno que no había visto nunca. Era una luz roja parpadeante. Se levantó de la cama hasta que sus manos fueron retirando las libretas y pequeños libros, miró uno que no era para nada un texto, era una grabadora, conectada de manera casi oculta en un enchufe.

—Stiles eres más enfermo de lo que creí —dijo mientras sonreía.

El castaño les había grabado teniendo sexo, o al menos eso pensaba, pero en realidad, no había sido él, había sido el dueño del antro más afamado del pueblo, la persona que se había acostado con Stiles en Navidad y prestado un auto a Derek Hale, el hombre que tenía entre sus folders el nombre de la tía más pequeña de Theo, Catherine Raeken y ésta a su vez era hermana de una famosa conductora de un reconocido programa matutino. El ser que había colocado esa grabadora en el cuarto de Derek, había sido Peter Hale.

—ENTONCES... —empezó Theo mientras metía su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Quiero darte algo. Antes de que digas algo. Quisiera que no te quejaras de que tú no trajiste nada y así, porque siempre lo haces. No es necesario que me hayas traído algo. Lo sabes.

—Bueno... —contestó Stiles no muy convenido, sentía todo lo que le había dicho su novio y quería reclamar.

—Con esto, yo te digo a ti, que quiero que estés conmigo hasta el día en que te pida matrimonio Stiles, esto es como un, pre matrimonio —bromeó Theo con la caja entre sus dedos. La puso a la vista de Stiles, estiró su brazo hasta la mitad de la mesa y dejó la caja azul oscuro en medio—. Tómala.

Stiles miró primero a su novio antes de tomar la caja, era sagrada. Theo le asintió con la cabeza. Con la mano temblorosa, cogió la caja entre sus dedos, la fue acercando lento hasta él mismo. La textura, era una cosa maravillosa y brillaba en su suavidad. La abrió, era una esclava de oro dentro, ni siquiera bañada en el metal, era de oro puro hasta la raíz.

—¡Oh por Dios Theo! —exclamó sin creerlo, era la cosa más hermosa que alguien le había regalado.

Deja que te la ponga. —Se levantó y con las manos en los bolsillos se acercó hasta su novio y le puso con cuidado la esclava en la muñeca derecha—. De aquí hasta el matrimonio.

—De aquí hasta el matrimonio —corroboró el castaño besando su novio que estaba de cuclillas frente a él. Se besaron, en algo que pactaba la purificación del alma de Stiles, y llenaba a Theo más que nadie en el mundo.

—¡Ahora solo falta el postre! —exclamó el novio del de lunares—, y no, aún no esa clase de postre.

Stiles rió con la mano en la boca.

—Cuento con ese segundo postre —aseguró con la sonrisa casi tatuada en el rostro.

—Eres tan lindo —dijo Theo al ver la adorable sonrisa de su novio, se fue al pequeño cuarto donde tenía toda la comida ya hecha y sólo la calentaba con el microondas.

Cuando Theo fue hasta la cocina, su celular vibró, se detuvo con los postres en las manos, ya casi iba salir, decidía pensar en si ver en su teléfono en ese mismo momento, o después. No podía ser una cosa tan seria. ¿O sí?

Después de ponderarlo un buen tiempo, dejó los platos en una mesa de plástico blanca, y sacó su teléfono. Un mensaje de WhatsApp había arribado a su aparato. De un número desconocido que había llegado como una caballo negro con el jinete de las desgracias. Un video se estaba descargado, unos casi sesenta megabytes pero fue rápido, la portada del video le llamó la atención, la foto de unas personas desnudas.

Theo salió con lágrimas en los ojos, su caminar era muy errado y su respiración demandaba el aire de las montañas y océanos más salvajes.

—Theo ¿qué sucede? —interrogó el castaño levantando la cabeza más y clavando la vista en su novio—. Theo —le llamó una vez más poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas que se escurrían hasta sus zapatos y la nariz llenándose de mocos. Le puso el celular cerca de su cara, el video se reproducía, en él, un muchacho estaba sobre de otro hombre teniendo sexo y minutos después la toma de otro video del mismo muchacho durmiendo sobre otro diferente al anterior—. Dime que no lo hiciste, que no eres tú. ¡Dímelo por favor! —clamó con un gritó muy grande, desesperado por una respuesta que le diera el favor, todo se le estaba yendo de las manos, en cualquier momento iba a caer desmayado.

Stiles abrió la boca muy grande, podía mentir y lo sabía, pero al pensar en esa posibilidad, su mente se mató a sí misma, no podía hacerlo, no a Theo, no más, ya no lo iba a hacer, estar con él por medio de una mentira que encubriría todos sus pecados.

—¡Lo siento...! —chilló Stilinski también llorando.

Entonces Theo no pudo más, el teléfono se le cayó de las manos hasta el suelo de azulejo, se desarmó en un sonido estrepitoso, igual que el corazón de Theo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus rodillas se golpearon, se llevó las manos al corazón. Los chillidos y gemidos del chico eran desgarradores, al parecer nunca antes se había enamorado de alguien como lo había hecho con Stiles, ¡le había dado una esclava de oro! Y no sólo era por el precioso metal sino lo que significaba. Sentía que toda esperanza se había ido en el mundo, y estaba destinado a sufrir por el resto de su vida.

Stiles comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos y también con lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la madre el chico destrozado, ella había subido por las escaleras al escuchar el llanto de su hijo.

Sin embargo, Stiles no dijo nada, chocó con brusquedad contra la mesa tirando las velas sobre la tela prendiéndolas en fuego. La miró con los ojos llenos de terror, caminó sin pensar hasta la salida, bajó las escaleras y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en la calle con la mano en la frente; intentando recordar cómo había llegado hasta allá, vio la mirada de Titán, el chico le odiaba.

La puerta del auto de Peter fue cerrada de golpe, la llave giró de una manera estrepitosa, el gruñido gutural del motor se hizo oír alto con furia. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Las alas de un ángel habían sido cortadas, y cada miembro funcional de su cuerpo había sido cruelmente amputado, sólo hasta ese momento alguien le había abierto los ojos aquel maravilloso ser que ciego había vivido por seis meses en un paraíso falso, ya despierto, se dio cuenta, de que ahora sólo era carne, se había quedado fuera del paraíso, y nunca más iba a volver a ser como antes, ya nunca más iba a poder regresar.

El fuego de la mesa le iluminaba la cara y las lágrimas, su madre le ayudaba a ponerse de pie en medio del llanto, Titán observaba la escena con dolor. Las piernas del chico Raeken no le podían sostener, sus manos temblaban, y su rostro era como una esponja estrujada.

Los ojos mojados de Stiles veían el oscuro camino de las calles, sólo las luces del automóvil alumbraban el camino de las tinieblas, ya la vida había perdido su sentido, y todo había sido culpa suya, cuantas veces no se lo habían advertido, todo el mundo, incluso él mismo. Pero siempre un algo en su interior, hacía que disfrutara de destruir todo lo que amaba, era una satisfacción, un placer oculto, tal vez algo masoquista y autodestructivo.

El automóvil costoso de Peter se detuvo frente a la casa de Derek, con Stiles y su vista perdida en el infinito, el dolor era tan grande en ese momento, que era anestésico, y no podía llorar mucho, pero dentro de poco, todo estallaría dentro de él, estaba esperando ese momento, para poder liberarse de toda su carga, de toda su pena, de todo su dolor, de él mismo. Para poder abandonarse y renacer después de mucho tiempo de dolor y fuego para eliminar a ese repulsivo ser que llevaba dentro y había causado todas las desgracias hasta el momento, incluyendo el dolor de Theo, su amado e inmerecido novio perfecto.

Salió del carro y todo se sentía muy irreal, como si no fuera su vida. Abrió la puerta de la casa, dentro todo se sentía igual, pero no había ido a quedarse, mas bien había ido por sus cosas, pensaba largarse, a donde sea que se haya ido Lydia, al parecer Derek era un ser tan malvado que no detuvo a su amiga de irse. ¡Pues él también ya se iba a ir!

—¡Stiles hice la cena como dijiste amor! —saludó Derek con sólo verlo en la puerta de la casa, ya dentro en el comedor. Se acercó hasta juntar sus cuerpos, le intentó besar en la boca pero el castaño le rechazó—. ¿Qué pasa? Creí que esta noche nos divertiríamos.

Stiles miró la cena, le abría aplaudido horas antes, pero comparándola con la de Theo, la cena de Derek era una burla, una bazofia. Se veía notablemente insípida, sencilla, y sin dedicación, tal vez la intención era lo que contaba, pero ésta había sido hecha sólo porque Stiles la cambiaría por sexo, sólo por un interés vano; en cambio la de Theo, era producto de amor puro. Las lágrimas -pocas pues su letargo de dolor apenas comenzaba- salieron una vez más.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Derek con preocupación moviéndole el mentón para que el chico le viera a la cara.

Pero Stiles no decía nada, sólo empezaba a dejarse llevar por el dolor y se mareaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas, ahora se daba cuenta de todo lo que se había amputado él solo, por un capricho temporal, llamado Derek Hale.

—Stiles dime qué es lo que tienes. —Le agarró de la muñeca, el castaño se liberó de ese agarre con fuerza, algo brilló en los ojos de Derek cuando Stiles hizo ese brusco movimiento—. ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con gesto de como si algo apestara.

El de lunares se hizo más para atrás sin darse cuenta que se estaba atrapado entre la pared atrás, la mesa enorme a la derecha, el refrigerador a la izquierda y Derek al frente.

—¿Qué demonios? —interrogó el moreno cogiendo de forma agresiva la muñeca de Stiles—. ¿Steo...? ¿Qué mierda es eso...? —cuestionaba mientras veía con desprecio la esclava de oro con aquellas cuatro letras grabadas—. ¡Estuviste con él! —explotó Derek mirando la cara de Stiles aunque éste no le mirara y sólo se limitara a sollozar—. ¡Me mentiste! ¡Qué podía esperara si sabía qué a ese cabronazo le engañabas conmigo! ¡Quítate esa basura que tú eres mío! —ordenó mientras encontraba la forma de quitar el accesorio de la muñeca de su chico.

—¡Déjame! ¡No soy tuyo, nunca lo seré, nunca te amaré! —gritó con coraje y justo después, recibió la cachetada más fuerte que le habían dado en su vida.

El agudo sonido resonó en la casa, su rostro se giró con los ojos muy abiertos y el mundo oscureciéndose a negro sangre y rojo abismo, explotó, se quebró.

—¡Eres el ser caprichoso más despreciable que he conocido! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! Por tu culpa lo dejé, por tu culpa... ¡No! Yo tuve la culpa al dejar que un monstruo como tú me sedujera. ¡Eres, eres, eres...! —Quería decir muchas cosas pero el aire apenas le llegaba al cerebro.

Su rostro se incendió en llamas, sus orejas ardían al rojo vivo. Apretó los dientes mientras las lágrimas se colaban dentro de su boca y los mocos tocaban sus labios, sollozó, hasta que de repente, una manta de seda negra fue retirada de su cabeza, permitiéndole ver con claridad, el mayor error de su vida; había cambiado la felicidad eterna, sólo por algo temporal, y ahora ya nada más quedaba que el infierno. Gritó con toda la frustración que tenía, las cuerdas vocales casi fueron destrozadas. Su boca muy abierta emitía ese grito de dolor y desesperación mezclados tan fuerte, que el moreno tuvo que taparse los oídos y retroceder tres pasos. Stiles, calmó su alarido, pero no por eso se sentía mejor, nunca había llorado así al menos en sus recuerdos, ya no miró a Derek y se dispuso a salir.

—Stiles —le llamó el moreno yendo tras de él. Pero el otro chico no le hacía caso.

Derek jaló de un brazo a Stiles, con el otro le atrapó contra su cuerpo y le clavó los labios al castaño, en un beso muy forzado, pero el Stiles de sexo ya no existía más, había muerto, y Derek ya no contaba con eso. Los puños de Stiles golpearon repetidas veces los hombros del otro más grande y fuerte chico, los pies golpearon las espinillas de las piernas y la cara de Stiles se separó de la otra sólo para escupir sangre con saliva, aquella cachetada anterior le había hecho morderse el interior de la mejilla. Un rodillazo en la entrepierna fue lo que le liberó, Derek le soltó, sin embargo no cayó al suelo, sólo se mantuvo de pie conteniendo el dolor.

Al castaño se le había advertido antes, pero ignoró todas las señales. Buscaría a Lydia y a Scott, les debía unas merecidas disculpas. Las calles eran oscuras, como si se hubieran llevado la felicidad y la luz del mundo. De la sombras, terribles criaturas le miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Huía de la casa lo más lejos que podía, queriendo quitarse la vida, pues ya la había arruinado, y no podía ya hacer nada para repararlo.

����n�Z����

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues no creo en Dios. Y no sé si lo del papa y su visita a mi país fue algo bueno o no... Lo que sí es que me sentí decepcionado de mi pueblo, no puedo creer que nos sigan tratando como a unos idiotas y la gente no sé de cuenta por lo tanto según mis clases de filosofía con "La Pavo", el pueblo es idiota. Sonó tan anticonstitucionalista y tan poco patrio pero... Al menos en ese sentido la gente sigue siendo tan ignorante. Nadie se gana el cielo por ir cada domingo a la iglesia si sigues haciendo mordidas a la gente del transito o si le mientas la madre a otro sujeto que conduce probablemente mejor que tú -por poner unos ejemplos simples-. Pobres niños en familias católico-romanas, no saben lo que hacen. Todos ellos creen ciegamente sin saber que han convertido de su cristianismo en practicas tan paganas como las que rechazan. En serio, tengo muchas cosas que decir al respecto pero, no quiero aburrirlos más. Yo en lo personal creo en el algunas practicas del Ocultismo y variados argumentos de la Teosofía. (La filosofía de Theo Raken :v) Pero cada quien con sus creencias. En fin. Este ha sido el último capítulo. ¡Pero! Antes de que digan algo, todavía quedan unas cosas extras que subir. Nos vemos en cuatro días. \u/ Buenas vibras. Atentamente:
> 
> —Sidarta Gautama. Alias el "Buda".


	20. CAPÍTULO ANEXO: El Día Más Importante Del Año.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es como un vistazo a un día anterior antes de que empezara el fic. Se sitúa en el día 20 de Noviembre -día de muchos estrenos de álbumes y películas famosas, misteriosamente...- y pues es como la piedra angular de la historia, pues digamos que si las cosas no hubieran sucedido así hasta la secuela sería diferente, hasta el fic en general hubiera sido diferente. Así que, aquí lo tienen. Disfrutarlo, comentarlo.

—Santo Cielo... —susurró cuando se dio cuenta de la hora. La luz de su celular era muy baja como de costumbre y la alarma no le había funcionado a pesar de haber sonado varias veces horas atrás.

Aunque, no era una mala hora. Apenas y eran las seis de la tarde, pero ni siquiera había ensayado una última vez los diálogos de la obra, ya que por sus vicios de los últimos días no había podido recordarlos, alguien siempre se los tenía que soplar pero sus cualidades de actor eran mejor que nunca, y por eso tenía el protagónico. Tenía una sensación tan extraña, todo era una rutina por completo aburrida, parecía ya más un robot que un humano sólo cuando se despertaba, ya después, todo el día era un viaje en el mismo lugar, descubriendo cosas nuevas a la vez. Se despertó por completo, después se quedó mirando las mariposas que estaban pegadas en su techo, eran muchas mariposas de colores y de formas diferentes, no había ninguna repetida, y en medio del techo una mariposa monarca grande, más que las demás.

Se puso de pie, abrió la puerta de la habitación, salió del cuarto, se miró en un espejo, era un desastre como de costumbre. Prendió el calentador de agua y después se dispuso a darse un baño, cogió algo de su mochila, las toallas y un jabón verde propiedad de Scott. La puerta de madera del baño rechinó un poco cuando la abrió; por dentro, el pequeño sanitario estaba ahí como siempre, y la puerta de vidrio para entrar a la zona de la regadera estaba más limpia que de costumbre. Puso la mano en la llave de la regadera, el agua caliente salió después de unos desesperantes segundos, después de darse la primera tallada y disfrutar de un corriente jabón corporal que Scott había comprado sólo porque era de Frozen, se dispuso a hacer algo que estaba haciendo por lo regular los últimos días, algo que no mencionaré para que los chicos en casa no se espanten y haga percinar. Justo después de aquello, todo fue mucho mejor, dejó "los objetos" en una repisa de vidrio colocada en una esquina de la habitación. El olor era delicioso, aunque desaparecería con el agua y se mezclaría con el vaho. Se lavó la cabeza con mas ahínco y después de unos torpes movimientos, cogió el jabón para pasárselo por todo el cuerpo y la cabeza y repetir el proceso tres veces. Al terminar de hacer lo que debía de hacer, dejó que el agua más caliente que podía soportar le mojara todo por al menos la mitad de un segundo, y por último echarse una cubeta repleta de agua fría previamente llenada. No se despabiló más por eso pero era una cosa muy buena para la firmeza de la piel, y ese día tenía que verse espectacular. Después se rasuró la cara con mucho cuidado de retirar cualquier mínimo vello. Todo con una lentitud apacible.

—Mierda —se dijo a sí mismo cuando al terminar de rasurarse (pues al intentar salir del baño) casi se cae debido a sus movimientos imprecisos. Una sonrisa afloró en su cara.

Puso música relajante en el reproductor, agua cayendo a pequeños chorros con una guitarra más que lenta, cogió "los objetos" una vez más e hizo lo que su cuerpo le pedía, no estaba bien hacerlo tan seguido pero, sólo era una vez que lo haría de una manera tan continua.

Respiró hondo cuando terminó de vestirse un su habitación, la casa estaba sola por cierto. Cerró los ojos y exhaló el aire con delicadeza y se podría decir que también elegancia. Llegó a la cocina, chasqueó los dedos cuando escuchó una canción más que animada, vertió la leche en un pequeño pocillo. La calentó hasta que hirvió, se sirvió un cereal con chocolate, lo masticó disfrutando del sabor estimular su paladar. Bebió agua de un vaso de vidrio por completo limpio, frío al tacto.

Se peinó intentando no ver sus ojos en el reflejo, con un peine negro lo suficiente grande para su cabello. Se cepilló los dientes por seis minutos con los movimientos correctos en una buena ejecución, el cepillo de hace casi tres meses con las cerdas más usadas que la ropa interior de Scott. Se puso la mochila en los hombros, color verde, estilo militar que no coordinaba para nada con su personalidad. De su cuello sacó la cuerda con las llaves de la casa, incluyendo la de la casa de Theo, miró de reojo ésta última y la acarició con cariño entre los dedos, frío y brillante metal entre sus dedos que se calentaba con su tacto. Cerró la puerta de la casa.

Todo lo anterior, lo disfrutaba en su totalidad, cada insignificante cosa, así era su rutina desde hace veinte días.

Afuera, consideraba que el mundo era un lugar maravilloso, con extraordinarios paisajes, la naturaleza sin lugar a dudas era perfecta y a la vez aterradora en un grado de superioridad. Y sin embargo, casi todos los seres humanos eran horrendos por dentro y por fuera, de sólo ver las caras de la gente, sentía miedo, y horror de vez en cuando; contadas eran las personas que le cautivaban, y entre ellas, estaba Derek Hale. El recuerdo de aquel miércoles hace muchos meses atrás, el olor de su cuerpo, contra el suyo, la bata que una vez compartieron haciendo experimentos repentinos en una clase repentina. Derek se había acercado detrás de él, estaba sentado en un banco y el moreno se subió en unas cosas que están en las patas del banco, se quedó detrás de él mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Era un grato recuerdo que le hizo suspirar en su asiento ya dentro del autobús que le llevaría a la escuela. El día era hermoso, y con eso describía todos los estímulos que le proporcionaban. La luz de Dios de vez en cuando le tocaba con cariño el rostro, le daba calor, y se sentía protegido.

Estaban tan relajado en aquel asiento, que incluso empezaba a quedarse dormido, hasta que el pensamiento de una persona en su mente le asaltó de repente, Theo Raeken. Ese chico, era su novio, y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que todos sus días serían como ese: respirar, "los objetos", pensar, Derek, suspirar, soñar, Theo Raeken. Básicamente así es como describiría su mes de Noviembre si uno le preguntara, bueno, tal vez de una manera más explícita, pero, no lo diría con libertad para no asustar a los chicos en casa.

Su mente se distribuía entre varias tareas al mismo tiempo, cambiaba de opinión con cualquier estimulo externo, o tal vez su mente ya estaba demasiado quebrada, tal vez algo loca, tal vez algo desasociada, pero ese no era el punto.

Al abrir los ojos, el camión vacío le dio una sensación de ansiedad.

—No me gusta irme solo, vámonos juntos —dijo una vez el castaño a su amado Derek.

—¿Por qué no te gusta irte solo? —preguntó viéndole a los ojos. Aquella mirada verde casi hace que se sonrojara. Lo evitó a toda costa, intentando no corresponder a su mirada.

—Pues no me gusta la soledad —se excusó con los hombros arriba, casi tocando sus orejas.

La verdad era que la soledad era su mejor amiga, siempre disfrutaba de apagar todas las luces y hacer cosas en las que no fuera necesaria la luz, y si era necesaria, usaba la luz más baja posible, con la soledad como compañera. Pero era un pretexto para irse con Derek, y el mejor que tenía, menos cuando no venía Allison a la escuela. Se podría decir que ya eran mejores amigos. Siempre se iban juntos a casa.

Al recordar como le decía ese absurdo pretexto, se dio cuenta de que últimamente la agobiaba estar solo, creía que en cualquier, momento todo se derritiera y la realidad no existiera, como si el cualquier momento se fuera a volver loco. Pues su miedo a la soledad era ya casi muy real. Cerró los ojos, respiró lo más profundo que pudo, quiso recordar la sensación de su piel contra la de su novio y el caleidoscopio de sus labios en los suyos. No mejoró mucho su situación pero al menos ya estaba más tranquilo.

Se puso los lentes de sol cuando éste le dio de lleno en la cara. Ya mero bajaba.

—SIENTE LA MIERDA, SIENTE LA MIERDA —cantaba mientras caminaban con los mismos lentes de sol ya en la escuela, sus auriculares negros en sus oídos y Brooke Candy a un volumen moderado.

El mundo iba de un lado a otro preparando las cosas necesarias para la obra de teatro en la cual él era el protagonista. El en el gran patio, el escenario apenas estaba siendo montado, pero un montón de personas se encargaban de eso, en poco tiempo ya estaría listo.

Sin perder el estilo ni un momento, se paseó en medio de los demás hasta llegar al pasillo que daba al salón de usos múltiples, nadie se daba el lujo de chocar con él ni si quiera por accidente, ya parecía gozar de la fama que tanto había anhelado. Muchos chicos traían cosas enormes parte del fondo de la escena, y otros cambios de vestuario, cajas de plástico transparentes con cosas necesarias para el maquillaje. Empujó las puertas del salón de usos múltiples con ambas manos, su cazadora se agitó con el aire y todo mundo dentro volteó a verlo, algunos con arrogancia, otros con respeto, y pocos con admiración, y esos pocos desconocían que el castaño era un buen consumidor recurrente de ciertas sustancias.

—¡Hasta que llegaste! —exclamó Lydia furiosa como una leona a la que otra bestia le ha robado la comida para sus crías.

Ella había estado hablando con otra chica de como si Stiles no llegaba, sería sustituido por Jackson. Quien hace un par de semanas había contactado con grandes "personas" que le llevarían al estrellato que tanto deseaba desde que era un pequeño, al pasar el tiempo, esos deseos habían disminuido, pero últimamente, le consumían unas ganas enormes de ser admirado. Ese trato, era un secreto, que se llevaría a la tumba, o casi así.

—Déjame yo hago lo que quiera —informó sin mirarla a la cara, para seguir caminando. Aunque la sonrisa en la cara nadie se la quitaba.

—¿Te drogaste? —preguntó ella rendida ya muy cerca de él.

Él rió descarado, como un rey ante la actuación de un bufón en serio muy gracioso.

—No es un pasatiempo, es un estilo de vida —se burló de como las personas suelen decir esas palabras y al mismo tiempo le contestó a Lydia.

—Como sea, nunca me invitas —dijo ella con resentimiento en la mirada y el tono de voz.

—Tú eres buena cariño. —Le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la mejilla derecha. Como si fuera una muy bonita mascota.

Ella hizo una mueca de no soportar el tacto de su amigo, con los ojos apretados se quedó quieta hasta que Stiles despejó la mano de su cara.

—Deberías ir con los maquillistas de una vez —ordenó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—¡Pero si me veo perfecto!—contestó con un gesto demasiado vanidoso.

—Eres una ruina —remató ella empujándolo hacia atrás.

—Siempre eres tan mala —aseveró el chico con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Y tú eres tan contradictorio todos los días. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

Stiles dejó a su amiga donde estaba en el salón de usos múltiples con más de una mirada detrás de él, la verdad, la mitad de las personas en la escuela quería que el papel lo interpretara Jackson Whittemore, y la otra mitad de ellos quería ver como a Stiles le daba una sobre dosis en el escenario. Se dirigió hasta el patio principal de la escuela donde, el escenario ya estaba montado. Hizo su camino tras bambalinas, para su sorpresa, Derek ya estaba ahí. Su cuerpo era hermoso enfundado en un disfraz de ángel serafín. Sus ojos verdes, el color dorado de algunos detalles en la vestimenta, la coronilla sobre sus brillantes cabellos negros sin peinar. Sus ojos verdes tan luminosos y coloridos. Las "sabanas" pulcras que envolvían su anatomía morena clara, todo era perfecto, tenía ganas de correr hasta él y comerle a besos. Pero antes de que Derek se diera cuenta de que le veía de esa forma tan llena de admiración, retiró la mirada maravillada y decidió hacer como si el moreno no existiera. Pasó de largo, se sentó a unos lugares de él, en una fila de tocadores con varios de sus compañeros ya siendo maquillados para la primera función que daba inicio a la siete de la noche.

—Hola Jackson —saludó el castaño sentado a un lado del otro chico.

—Hola Stilinski —correspondió de buena gana, incluso dirigiéndole la mirada con interés de entablar una conversación.

Todos conocemos a Jackson, por una temporada fue un payaso, por otra fue una buena persona, tanto que sorprendía a más de uno con sus actos aparentemente altruistas. Y por último, después de un maravilloso suceso que le había abierto los ojos, se volvió el ser más arrogante que sus amigos habían conocido, pero aun así le querían. Así que sí, era raro que el sustituto le hablara a Stiles, el protagonista, como si nada, pues todo el mundo esperaba que un accidente que le sucediera al castaño. No porque le desearan el mal, pero todos conocían sus mañas y las de Jackson. Sobre todo sospechaban de Whittemore.

—Espero de todo corazón que estés listo para la obra —dijo Jackson intentado mirarlo pues no se podía mover mucho debido a que también le estaban maquillando.

—Espero que tú estés listo para quedarte sentado toda la obra —rió arrogante en su silla con un gran movimiento de hombros debido a su prominente risa.

Jackson respiró más hondo de lo normal, pero estaba bastante tranquilo de todas maneras, confiado en que sus contactos no fallaran en la predicción del modificado presente.

Pasado un rato de que le maquillaran como a Adán. Le pusieron su vestuario, que era una ropa de lo más ostentosa, se supone que Adán estaba desnudo pero en la obra de teatro, en la que Stiles por cierto había aportado casi todas las ideas, el edén existe en siglo XXI y cuando corren a Adán y a Eva del paraíso huyen a las Vegas, hogar de la ex pareja de Adán, Lilith, todo un desastre de proporciones catastróficas cuando los tres personajes se encuentran.

El efecto de la droga ya se había bajado casi en un ochenta por ciento. Su rostro en el espejo lucía hermoso, nunca pensó que podría verse realmente atractivo pero así era como estaba. Se miró a los ojos directamente.

—Eres hermoso —se dijo a sí mismo mientras se giñaba un ojo. Jackson le miró con una sonrisa que le afloraba sin poder controlarlo en las comisuras de sus labios—. Nos vemos en un rato Whittemore —dijo antes de irse sin siquiera voltear a ver a la persona que de la que se había despedido. No porque no le interesaba, sino porque debía demostrar el más mínimo interés en él. Muy en el fondo, sentía un deseo por el Whittemore.

—¡Nos vemos! —Se despidió con una radiante sonrisa—. Maldito adicto —susurró dejando ver lo que de verdad sentía dentro de sí, con las puntas de los labios hacía abajo y una mirada sombría. Aunque el castaño ya no le veía.

Se fue a la cafetería, algunas chicas inocentes le veían en el camino con miradas que hacían notar la atracción que sentían por el chico. Y él lo sabía.

—Si supieran que me gusta Derek Hale, y que mi corazón pertenece a él por completo —rió por lo bajo al caminar con pasos lentos y algo torpes.

Se bebió más de una taza de café americano. Después compro una botella de un litro de agua fría, sacó de sus bolsillos unas pastillas, y se tomó dos de ellas junto con el maquillaje –natural- de sus labios. Él las llamaba "Los Dones de Dios" y sin ellas, no podría actuar, además de que era capaz de recordar casi todo los diálogos, sin haberlos practicados ni una vez más, sólo tenía que dejarse llevar, y todas las palabras le llegaban a él como si exactamente Dios le dijera que hacer. Aunque claro, en este mundo ficticio Dios no existe.

Antes de que la obra comenzara, se fue tras bambalinas con todos sus amigos. La mayoría estaba en la obra pues todos estaban en la carrera de actuación.

—Bueno chicos, los noto nerviosos a todos así que hay que distraernos jugando algo ¿ustedes qué dicen? —habló fuerte Lydia ya en su papel de Lilith.

—Sí vamos todos —exclamó Stiles acercándose hasta el circulo que se empezaba a formar. Derek ya estaba cerca, se puso casi frente a Stiles.

—¿Qué jugamos? —preguntó Scott disfrazado de un demonio lascivo de Las Vegas, de un casino llamado "Las Cuevas del Mar Rojo"

—A la botella —dijo con un tono más grave en la voz Jackson, a dos lugares del castaño. Hizo chocar sus palmas.

—¿Una botella? —cuestionó Lydia, con las cejas fruncidas, adoptando una posición parecida a la de su novio.

Stiles se bebió toda el agua de la suya y la donó para la causa.

—Bien.

Y todos se sentaron en el suelo. Después de una serie de preguntas, Jackson empezaba a desesperarse. Le habían prometido que el momento llegaría. Que incluso sería una reacción natural. Que todo saldría de acuerdo a lo planeado. Que sólo tenía que hacer esa pregunta en el momento adecuado.

Y la botella por fin giró como por treceava vez e imposiblemente había quedado con Derek y Stiles. Jackson sonrió con ligereza al ver como la botella apuntaba sus cuerpos. Sus ojos brillaron de ilusión, solo unas palabras con signos de interrogación, y su vida iba a cambiar por completo.

—Manda Stiles —dijo Lydia, con sorpresa. Todos en el círculo estaban sorprendidos, pues al menos la mayoría, sabía que Stiles estaba colado por el muchacho de ojos verdes vestido de serafín.

El moreno miraba a Stiles con concentración, y éste sólo se tronaba los dedos con nerviosismo, adoptando discretas posiciones de sus mejores ángulos, mientras pensaba en una buena pregunta, pues habían quedado en hacer sólo preguntas porque con retos, desordenarían todo el vestuario y el maquillaje y tampoco había tiempo.

—No sé qué preguntarle —dijo mirando todavía al chico Hale—. ¿Alguna idea? Le cedo a alguien mi pregunta.

—Pues, sólo Lydia sabe mis secretos pero no creo que me eche de cabeza —comentó Derek con una pizca de nervios sobre su cuerpo

Jackson acercó sus labios con el aliento contenido a la oreja de Malia. Hizo la pregunta con malicia mientras miraba a Stiles. Todo estaba saliendo tan bien.

Malia rió disfrazada de una hermosa Eva de despeinados cabellos, que les habían costado al menos una hora peinar entre dos estilistas. Era siempre tan risueña, miró a Jackson con duda y después rió de nuevo.

—¿Sí se la hago? —preguntó con una mano en la boca y una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí tú hazla.

—Bueno... —repuso ella y luego le dirigió la mirada a Derek—. Que ¿qué es lo que sientes por Stiles? —preguntó por completo inocente y ajena a la situación del castaño, pues ella no sabía nada.

—Oh mierda... —susurró Lydia y Stiles cerró los ojos durante tres segundos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Derek, sin notarse molesto, pues apenas empezaba—. ¿Cuándo lo veo o cuándo pienso en él?

Stiles volteó a ver con asombro al moreno. Todos hicieron un barullo de sorpresa. ¿Derek Hale iba a empezar a hablar de lo que sentía cuando pensaba en Stiles?

—Pues habla de las dos cosas —le animó Jackson.

—Cuando lo veo, pues veo pura mierda. —Y lo decía con un tono tan agradable que era incluso más cruel que si se lo espetara—. Y cuando pienso en él pienso en la mierda... —Y Stiles sólo se limitó a reír fuerte, escuchando como la palabra "mierda" se repetía una y otra vez después de alguna característica del castaño, básicamente para cualquier descripción la palabra "mierda" se hacía presente—. Parece que nunca se calla, siempre va saludando a todos como idiota, parece un vago y nunca deja de drogarse como si no hubiera mañana. A veces me desespera, y siempre espera a las personas que nunca se van con él. Sólo soy su amigo por Lydia y para ser sinceros, nunca sería amigo de alguien tan mierda como él.

Los ojos se le llenaron ligeramente de lágrimas al de lunares mientras la sonrisa le adornaba la cara, algunos reían, o al menos fingían reír por alguna razón. Otros solo escuchaban en silencio.

—Justo eso es lo que siento por él —terminó para coronar con una carcajada que resonó en los oídos de Stiles, ambos se vieron a los ojos por uno cortos segundos.

Alguien giró la botella y continuaron con el juego. Y Malia se dio cuenta de que después de eso, Stiles ya no siguió bromeando, se quedó callado con una sonrisa ligera en la cara, pero en sus ojos, ellos estaban apagados, opacos, y tristes a pesar de que a simple vista no pudiera notarse. Ya no era el mismo Stiles. La chica se sintió culpable.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes por Theo? —preguntó Scott a Stiles cuando les tocó juntos.

Pasó un rato más y una persona se acercó a decirles que ya iba empezar la primera escena, Derek salía en ella.

—Nos amamos de verdad y quisiera que estuviera aquí —respondió con severidad pero la verdad era que ya quería irse de ahí.

El moreno de apellido Hale fue el primero que se puso de pie justo después de las palabras de Stiles y se fue con los puños apretados, era notable que estaba molesto, por alguna razón extraña.

—Lo siento de verdad Stiles. No lo sabía, de haber sabido eso, yo no le hubiera hecho caso a ese idiota de Jackson —se disculpó Malia mientras le tocaba e hombro al castaño.

—No, está bien —dijo sin aplacar la sonrisa de su cara, mientras caminaban todos a la zona de maquillaje.

—En verdad lo siento —se disculpó una vez más.

—¿Estás bien Stiles? —preguntó Lydia ya cerca de dolido amigo.

—Sí, estoy tan drogado que es imposible que me ponga triste —respondió mientras se limpiaba una lagrima del ojo derecho con dos dedos de la mano.

—Con razón siempre estás sonriendo y saludando a todo mundo —le siguió la corriente ella.

—Voy al baño —susurró casi inaudible y la chica asintió la cabeza dejando ir a su amigo.

Pero no fue al baño, se dirigió a la salida de la escuela. Con lágrimas en los ojos, "Los Dones de Dios" empeoraba el asunto. Jackson observaba la escena con los ojos más brillantes que nunca, estaba tan feliz, su vida iba a cambiar por completo y para siempre. El protagónico era suyo por fin.

—¿Puedes venir por mí a la escuela? —preguntó al teléfono a su novio. Ni siquiera le había dicho que fuera a verlo a la obra.

—Sí, claro. ¿Te sucedió algo? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Siempre eres tan bueno —sollozó en la oscuridad de la calle.

30 DE DICIEMBRE EN LA MADRUGADA.

—Debiste darte cuenta ese día —dijo la pelirroja para ella misma y para Stiles.

—Lo sé —respondió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El 28 publicaré el prologo, además de los agradecimientos. En el siguiente capítulo ya podrán saber lo ultimo que le sucede a Stiles, al menos en esta primera parte de la historia.


	21. Prólogo

Podía ver el atardecer realizarse con las grandes y extensas nubes sobre el sol siendo reflejadas por la luz roja del astro, contrastando con el azul imposiblemente nítido. Las cosas ya estaban casi listas, muchos sombreros de fiesta y lentes con el número 2016. Sentado sobre una silla en el jardín trasero de una casa, estaba el castaño, con ropa de moda, sólo su primer atuendo del día, y faltaban otros cinco. El aire era fuerte sobre su rostro, una mano la había dejado caer a un costado con aspecto de ser inservible y la otra la tenía aferrada a un vaso de fría limonada, el vidrio goteaba de todos lados, sus húmedas manos con agua fría se sentían no agradables. Sus lentes de sol le cubrían los ojos y quedaban por completo con su cabello perfectamente peinado, se veía superior, su boca sólo era una línea recta y su nariz se alzaba con imponencia. Las personas pasaban frente a él con cajas de cosas, y otras con sillas y otras con bocinas y cables, todos era como sus esclavos, aunque en realidad todos eran voluntarios.   
—¡Ey! —gritó de repente rompiendo la armonía del desorden—. ¡Eso va del otro lado! —le indicó a un chico moreno y alto con una caja de adornos entre los brazos. El chico hizo un gesto como diciendo si era a él a quien le decía—. Sí, tú, ¡Lydia va a enfadarse si no pones eso donde va!  
El muchacho le hizo caso con respeto y fue hacia donde Stiles le había indicado. El castaño suspiró, inclinando un poco la cabeza mientras negaba de forma ligera, tomó aire de forma profunda, y dirigió su faz a la del cielo, como rogando que todo terminara más rápido, pues era una agonía. Una lágrima se le escurrió por el rabillo, y apretó los ojos además de los puños, un pequeño sollozo se le escapó mientras su cuerpo se movió con un movimiento espasmódico, sus ojos se apretaron más de lo que ya estaban y su cara se frunció en demasía de lo que quería. Parpadeó, de pronto su llanto pudo ser contenido como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si tan sólo ese acto hubiera sido una farsa momentánea para desaburrirse, puso semblante serio de nuevo, parecía un muñeco bello y perfecto en la silla, inmóvil, con una gota brillante escurriendo sobre su piel perfecta. Respiraba hondo, imaginando que estaba en el fondo de un lago de agua por completo cristalina. Sintiendo como el agua le movía los cabellos con lentos movimientos, y se hidrataba su piel. Ya no debía pensar en Theo más, su corazón se quebraba con tan sólo pensar en aquel recuerdo, en aquella cosa que jamás recuperaría. En ese angelical rostro de perfecta sonrisa, y que todos los días le dijera “Te Amo” más de una vez al día, ni siquiera tenía que pedirlo, las palabras le llegaban de la boca de su novio a sus oídos.   
Se las había pasado cuatro días llorando, la herida dolía tanto como el primero de ellos, pero por alguna razón, se había quedado seco, ya no podía llorar más, el dolor estaba empezando a ser tan fuerte que ya casi no se sentía, le estaba llevando a la punta del Everest del sufrimiento, iba a tardar en llegar hasta allá, y justo cuando pensara que el dolor ya había menguado, iba a caer desde aquel punto tan alto hasta las profundidades del océano, si nada que le detuviera, mientras tanto, sólo esperaba ese momento, sentado en aquella silla tan malditamente blanca sin sentimientos, sin nada, por un momento se sintió como ella, plástica, dura, blanca, sin colores, sin vida, sólo para empezar a ser usada, como un objeto, sentía que había perdido su humanidad y el sentido de la vida.   
—Ya regresé —avisó Lydia con su nuevo cambio de vestido, que se componía de una falda negra pegada a las piernas (no por nada había ido al gimnasio la mitad del año en las mañanas) y una escote con forma de corazón blanco que salía de la falda, con marco negro, la espalda completamente descubierta. El cabello bien peinado y ondulado hasta la cadera y maquillaje, natural, todavía no llegaba lo extravagante pero sólo era cuestión de que fueran avanzando las horas.   
En cuanto los muchachos ayudantes escucharon su voz, se pusieron a chiflarle cuando le vieron poner los altos tacones negros en el césped y caminar con gracia sobre el patio hasta llegar a Stiles.   
—Bien amigo, ahora quedo al mando de nuevo —le dijo en voz baja ocultando su preocupación, tenía una mano en la cintura.  
—Excelente, no iba a aguantar con estas personas más tiempo —suspiró poniéndose de pie. La verdad es que su actitud no era petulante con nadie, es más, en la fiesta del año pasado estaba súper atento con cada ayudante, pero sólo actuaba así esta vez porque así ocultaba sus ganas de llorar—. ¿Cómo haces para estar con todos estos plebeyos? —preguntó ya de pie a un lado de su amiga.  
—Sí que sabes actuar como una celebridad ufana —celebró la chica con un aplauso generoso.   
—¡Lydia Martin! —gritaron un par de chicas que apenas llegaban para también decorar el enorme patio trasero.   
—Debí haberme ido antes de que llegaran —masculló Stiles con el mismo gesto de muñeco de industria musical.  
—Sólo sonríe —comentó ella entre los dientes de una sonrisa orgánica.  
—Tomémonos una foto Lydia. Ese vestido te queda bellísimo —exclamó una de ellas ya preparando la cámara.   
La fotografía fue tomada con los cuatros chicos en el cuadro, una vez eso.  
—Bueno chicas. —Lydia juntó las palmas de las manos con un sonido estruendoso—. A hacer lo suyo, tenemos que sacar esta fiesta adelante, pues es para ustedes.  
—Sí, sí, ahora mismo vamos —habló la dueña del teléfono yéndose con su amiga, mientras se cuchicheaban de lo estupendo que era el vestido de la pelirroja y de lo apuesto que era su acompáñate Stiles.   
—Si supieran que los estás usando para hacer algo que deberías hacer tú misma o haber pagado por ello, en pocas palabras para tu beneficio —suspiró Stiles imaginando como se pondrían de furiosos sus compañeros de la escuela que a la vez eran uno lámeselas convenencieros.   
Lydia rió fuerte.  
—¡Sí…! —exclamó llevando una palma de su mano al pecho de su amigo y ponerse seria—. Por eso no tienen que enterarse.   
—Como sea.  
Se encogió de hombros, le importaba poco realmente, dirigió una mirada despistada y despreocupada hacia la casa a unos cuantos metros de él, los vidrios reflejaban el cuerpo de dos futuros artistas reconocidos en el mundo.   
—¡Cielos primor! —exclamó Scott cuando se acercó por completo a los chicos—. Vas a quedar desnuda al final de la noche Lydia.  
—Eso ni lo dudes —comentó Stiles observando como su amigo moreno colocaba una mano en la cintura de la chica.   
—Ay ¡claro que no! —gritó ella a la vez que su cuerpo terminaba casi pegado por completo con el de su amigo—. Algunos serán algo reveladores pero no es para tanto.  
—Como sea amigos, voy a tomar algo refrescante que no sea una limonada mal hecha de los sirvientes de Lydia —dijo el castaño empezando a irse.   
—La estúpida persona que se encargó de hacer este vestido tenía que ponerle cristales al contorno del corazón y no lo hicieron —se quejaba la pelirroja con Stiles cada vez más lejos de ella y de Scott.  
Abrió la puerta de vidrio corrediza de la casa, bastante parecida a la del hogar de Theo, subió las escaleras hasta el otro piso. Estaba vació en el cuarto donde entró, las paredes eran blancas y el suelo de madera, con techo azul y puntos blancos semejando estrellas, desde la ventana -con unas delicadas cortinas azules- se podía ver el agua de la piscina reflejar el cielo y moverse de un lado a otro. El verde césped recién podado y lleno de vida hasta las células. El escenario se estaba colocando y varios farolitos de papel colgaban de unas cuerdas que habían colocado a unos dos metros y medio de altura por todo el gran patio trasero. La felicidad estaba llegando hasta ese lugar, pero todo parecía vacío para Stiles, sólo mantenía sus ojos en los movimientos lentos del agua. Una lágrima se le salió de los ojos una vez más, calló de rodillas pues el aire se le había ido de manera inesperada y todo se le venía encima, la habitación parecía haberse encogido, se estaba encerrando en aquella caja blanca con cielo estrellado.   
—Theo… —susurró desesperado porque su príncipe azul le diera una mano como siempre, que le salvara, que volviera con él y le perdonara por lo estúpido que había sido.   
Las manos se arrastraban en el suelo de madera brillante, buscando como levantar sus piernas del suelo, pero no podía, su ataque de pánico había llegado al punto justo donde todo está salido de control. El aire entró con fuerza dentro de la boca del castaño para salir y empujar el polvo del suelo, los ojos del de lunares podían ver todas las partículas bailar en el aire, siendo alumbradas por el sol, giraban unas entre otras y descendían hasta el suelo de nuevo. 

ACOSTADO EN LA CAMA ESTABA mirando el techo blanco de su habitación, las manos descasaban sobre su marcado abdomen, su respiración era lenta. Había estado meditando las cosas que ahora debía hacer en su vida sin su novio. De sólo evocar los recuerdos vividos con el chico se hería a sí mismo y le hacía llorar mucho, pero últimamente trataba de ser más discreto con su llanto, sollozaba con los dientes aferrados o cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca, ya fuera una almohada, una remera sucia, un peluche, no importaba, cualquier cosa servía.   
Los días soleados de sonrisas de Stilinski se habían ido, alguna vez, en sus meses de novios, él y el castaño habían ido a la playa, a una de las más tranquilas de California. Recordaba al chico riendo mientras pasaba entre el sol y él y le alumbraba desde atrás. Y en el atardecer, el chico de lunares le había prometido amor de verdad, hasta la eternidad, hasta que el sol muriese y se comiere a todos los planetas dentro del sistema solar, porque entonces la única que aún podría haber recordado que un Stiles y un Theo se conocieron habría de ser la Tierra, pero una vez destruida, ya nunca nadie más sabría que su amor había existido. De sólo torturarse con eso, comenzó a llorar con su cuerpo enterrado en las cobijas, sintió un dolor fuerte el corazón. Se llevó las manos al pecho, el aire se le empezó a ir también, era como si se lo robaran, controlando su respiración, intentado cerrar los ojos.   
—Theo… —escuchó resonar en su cabeza.   
Abrió los ojos de golpe con el pecho subiendo y bajando, y los brazos pegados al colchón. No vio a nadie y era cada vez más difícil controlar el aliento, las paredes de su habitación se estaban pegando más a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, y contó lento mientras controlaba de nuevo su inmoderada inhalación. Intentó filosofar, si sentía tanto dolor por la pérdida de su amor, era porque era el amor de su vida, y al amor de la vida se le entrega todo, y nunca se le deja morir, en vez de sentir traición por parte de Stiles le intentó comprender, un poco pudo y se dio cuenta que tal vez el castaño estaba arrepentido de sus acciones, y vio una esperanza de recuperar lo perdido. Lo había logrado, el aire fresco le golpeó la cara desde la ventana, era fresco y se sintió como el primer aliento del nuevo año. Definitivamente iba por su castaño, le iba a tener de nuevo entre sus brazos, claro, sólo si Stiles en verdad se había redimido. 

LAS MOTAS DE POLVO volaban el aire, y Stiles las observaba entonces, ya más tranquilo, había conseguido no desmayarse. Cuando ya casi estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, sintió a Theo cerca de él, como si le hubiera agarrado la mano con mucha fuerza y él le hubiera correspondido. Pudo controlar su sistema respiratorio de último momento, notó que el recordar los sentimientos que sentía cada vez que su mano se tocaba con la de Theo no le había hecho sentir dolor en ese momento de desesperación, sino que le había dado fuerzas para no darse por vencido.   
Si Theo había llegado tan afortunado como lo había hecho había sido por algo, algo que Stiles había desperdiciado, y que tampoco iba a intentar recuperar, sería un acto demasiado sinvergüenza de su parte, haber abusado de su novio y de la familia de su novio y todavía intentar regresar como si nada hubiera pasado. Jamás lo haría. Pero tenía buenos recuerdos de lo que había sido, el mejor noviazgo de su vida, le dolía, sí; pero debía aprender a vivir con ese dolor desde ese momento en adelante, y al mismo tiempo, llevar en su mente los agradables momentos del pasado. Los besos, las sonrisas, las caricias, todo eso estaba en su corazón y más, para siempre. Cerró los ojos, suspiró profundo, ya tenía una idea, sus puños se apretaron con decisión, ya estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer.

EL CUCHILLO PICABA LA CARNE, la cortaba en esa cena solitaria, no había ninguna persona con la cual compartiera la última cena del año, los cubiertos hacían un único sonido en la estancia al chocar con el plato blanco, con algunas alcaparras y verduras y carne cocinada con vino. Se había esforzado para cenar él solo. Por sus caprichos sin sentido se había quedado solo. Su mejor amigo Jackson Whittemore, había conseguido de manera inesperada un contrato para una película de una serie muy famosa, tendría uno de los personajes principales, casi tanto como el del protagonista; desde entonces se comenzó a convertir en un ser lleno de narcicismo y ansias de superioridad, había cambiado por completo y abandonado a sus amigos para irse a Los Angeles y nunca volver. Su novia, muy joven para él, le había dejado por ser muy inmadura o tal vez ya madura como para saber que con Derek no sería para siempre y que además de eso todavía le quedaba una larga vida de belleza como para desperdiciarla con una sola persona. Su mejor amiga, Lydia, se había ido por un asunto del cual ni siquiera era una cosa tan grave pero tal vez ella ya no deseaba vivir ahí y causar molestias, se llevó a Scott. Y la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo, era Stiles, y lo había perdido por comportarse como un idiota, no lo comprendía de verdad, pero al menos debió intentarlo. No contaba tampoco con su familia.   
Bueno, pero entonces, si estaba tan solo, y sin amor. Debía correr por Stiles, al menos eso le decía el mono dentro de su cabeza que solo estaba chocando platillos dorados. Sí, había sido un idiota; sí, fue una bestia horrible cuando le cacheteó; y sí, tal vez no amaba tanto a Stiles como siempre alardeaba, pero, a pesar de todas esas cosas, su corazón, lastimado, herido, llorando, tenía esperanzas en que ellos dos, el castaño y el moreno, estuvieran juntos, en una barca a la luz del atardecer. 

STILES HABÍA EMPACADO todas sus cosas, cada ropa, cada cuadro con sus amigos, todo, hasta las cosas más inútiles. Cogió el cierre de su suéter entre los dedos, y se lo llevó hasta cerca del cuello. Cuando terminó se miró al espejo, Era un atuendo para la fiesta de los seis que tenía, a pesar de que Lydia le había dicho que era uno de los más feos que había escogido y que por eso tenía que ser el segundo en ponerse –siempre hay que dejar lo mejor para el final-, a él le había encantado como se le veía, elegante de colores blanco y negro, pero sin ser demasiado formal y mortal; para él le representaba como sería en Nueva York, en su nueva vida, en su futuro. Fue escaleras abajo, encontrando a los adolescentes corriendo de un lugar a otro, la fiesta apenas había comenzado en el piso, ya había oscurecido en su totalidad, aún no era año nuevo, pues faltaban como dos horas y media, pero unos ya corrían detrás de otros mientras se lanzaban cosas. Las luces de muchos colores alumbraban el gran patio trasero de césped verde vida siendo pisoteado por suelas inmundas. Bajó la mirada con gesto triste, ni siquiera podía decirles adiós a sus amigos, no podía, le dolería, era probable que ni siquiera se fuera de solo pensar en dejarlos abandonados.  
Caminó hasta la calle, con su maleta azul marino, sostenida entre sus pálidos dedos, mientras caminaba se hacían presentes los bellos recuerdos con Theo que había vivido, y lo estúpido, realmente estúpido que fue que le había hecho dejar a su amor verdadero, y dejarse atrapar en los brazos de un bestia de nombre Derek Hale. Llegar hasta la estación de autobús que le llevaría al aeropuerto de Los Angeles para exportarlo a su nueva vida no estaba muy lejos de donde se hallaba parado, como a diez minutos a pie en las solitarias calles y sus monótonas casas. 

La camioneta llevaba agitando adentro al chico Raeken, mientras lo sacudía de un lado para otro esquivando obstáculos del medio urbano, intentando alcanzar a donde fuera que estuviera Stiles, se había colocado unos pantalones deportivos guangos, y una sudadera color azul con gris claro, además de un gorra hacia atrás. En su rostro las cejas tan fruncidas denotaban su preocupación de querer alcanzarlo. Las calles se le hacían eternas pero Titán le había dicho la dirección exacta de su novio, de quién sabe dónde sacó esa información.  
—Sí esa es la dirección Theo, ya sé que está en el pueblo opuesto, pero, tu hermano lo sabe todo —le dijo Titán después de haber consultado su computadora y decirle de manera muy específica la casa de la fiesta del fin de año de Lydia.   
—Sólo espero que en verdad esté en ese lugar —suspiró Theo con una lágrima arrancada por la tristeza de su globo ocular. 

Y Derek, corría hasta aquella casa, sus pantalones negros algo pegados a sus adoloridas piernas se apretaban y contraían de todos los músculos intentando hacer el ejercicio más rápido, él por supuesto que sabía dónde se efectuaría la fiesta de fin de año pues Lydia le había contado todos sus planes durante meses, cómo sería cada insignificante cosa. Las farolas de las aceras prendidas entre las calles amplias curveadas de forma un poco ligera, las casas llenas de luces navideñas, con gente hasta más no poder en algunas según las sombras de sus cortinas, todas reunidas para una celebración y Derek, solo estaba corriendo para poder atrapar, convencer mejor dicho, al amor de su vida. Un paso en falso y casi tropieza. Los pulmones hacían su trabajo con mucha rapidez y las piernas de Derek casi a punto de doblegarse ante el cansancio.   
Se detuvo cuando vio la casa, la única de todas donde los coches refulgían afuera de ella y las personas no dejaban de gritar y de bailar y saltar. Casi todos los adolescentes de los cuatro pueblos cercanos habían ido. Sin duda era algo grande. Las cosas dentro de la casa se estaban saliendo de control en cierto grado y es que había muchos ingredientes reunidos dentro la misma salsa. Gente con fuego saliendo de sus bocas, vestidas de seres extraños. Personas que habían perdido la cordura y vomitado en algún lado. Otras que se hallaban en la piscina lanzándose el agua, orgullosas de mostrar sus cuerpos atléticos, con grandes brazos o piernas. Chicas buenísimas que bailaban sobre mesas en el patio trasero. Barra gratis en un costado del patio. Un escenario abarrotado de público bailando con artistas pequeños, futuros dioses de la música electrónica, y Lydia vigilaba que todo saliera a la perfección, con un vestido que tal vez no era, muy exagerado pero nunca se había visto a Lydia Martin con tanta carne hacia el público, se encontraba sentada en una especie de silla de bambú en una zona alta cerca del escenario, intentada no verse demasiado narcisista ahí arriba pero ya no se podía evitar. Algunos adolescentes con las narices blancas ya sin provisiones veían la mesa con incredulidad mientras reían unos con otros, botellas vacías de cervezas por todos lados y bolsas de doritos aplastadas y sin nada en su interior, algunas sombras sucumbiendo ante la pasión en las esquinas más oscuras, chicas y chicos de no más de dieciocho con bastante de cierta planta amorosa llenando sus pulmones, vaciando sus cebreros y dejándose llevar.  
Sin embargo dentro de todo ese desorden, no encontraba a la única persona que le parecía importante, a su futuro chico de nuevo, Stiles no había dejado ni el polvo. De pronto todo le dio vueltas hacia muchos lados, a donde quiera que veía, solo había personas desorientadas. Él parecía la única persona con conciencia en medio de una manada de humanos idiotizados, el único parado de pie con rostro triste viendo a los demás deshacerse de su personalidad diaria y dejar a la vista al verdadero ser dentro de la criatura. Su cuerpo inmóvil y su rostro serio le vieron entrar igual de perdido que él en aquella pagana fiesta. Theo había llegado con el pecho brincando y la mirada intentando escabullirse en cualquier lugar para encontrar a su castaño y decirle que lo perdonaba por todas las cosas que había hecho. Hasta que sintió una mirada sobre su perfecto cuerpo, una mirada verde con ganas de acabarlo. Sus ojos cafés miraron con sorpresa al moreno que se le aproximaba ya tan cerca, con los brazos deseando golpearlo y arruinarle. Theo lo miró después con rostro serio y de enojo, ¿cómo se atrevía a cercarse tanto a él, después de haber hecho lo que hizo, robarle a Stiles era un crimen mortal.   
En Derek, la cara se le ponía roja del enojo, según el Hale, él se había ganado primero el corazón de Stiles, y eso pues... era verdad de hecho. Y por eso él se creía que tenía todo el derecho de golpear a Theo por haberse llevado algo que ya le correspondía, a estas alturas ya ni yo sé quién tenía mejores argumentos, pero ya estaba ahí. Con Derek con el puño impactado sobre la cara el otro chico, quien se tapó la cara con un brazo justo después, pero con un movimiento certero, su puño derecho se clavó en el abdomen del moreno. El aire se fue de los pulmones de Derek, su rostro se acercó bastante al suelo cuando sus manos se pusieron sobre su estómago. Theo aprovechó ese momento con los ojos cerrados, dándole otro golpe fuerte en el hemisferio izquierdo del rostro de Derek, quien cayó al suelo sin poder hacer nada. Theo soltó un alarido, estaba muy molesto. Se trepó encima del moreno quien no se había recuperado ni un poco, sus manos y brazos fueron retirados de forma ruda de su cara, y después otros puños se estamparon contra su cara unas muchas veces más. Cuando eso pasó, ya no quiso hacer nada, se lo merecía, se merecía ser golpeado. Muchas personas se querían meter para poder quitar a Theo de encima de su cuerpo, pero no podían, el rostro deformado del chico por la rabia denotaba su estado de ceguedad ante los actos que estaba efectuando, el aire no regresó a los pulmones de Derek, se comenzó a ahogar lentamente, sólo con el rostro del castaño mirándole, diciéndole que le amaba, era con lo último con lo quería irse si moría por los golpes. Una cosa de vidrios se estrelló contra algo cuando vio los pequeños cristales volar y desligar pequeños destellos frente a su vista, la sangre la sentía debajo de su cuerpo, ya no sentía dolor, y todo se fue quedando cada vez más silencioso y borroso, hasta que vio la cara de Theo llena de llanto mientras le retiraban de sobre su cuerpo, con una botella de cerveza rota en la mano derecha. Todo se apagó.   
Stiles se enderezó en el asiento sin poder evitarlo, un mal presentimiento le había embargado, lo sentía en su pecho, como si le hubieran quitado algo de él, como si se hubieran llevado la mitad de su alma, como si se hubieran llevado la mitad de su vida. Frunció el ceño, solo estaba nervioso, eso quería hacerse creer mientras volvía a descansar la espalda en el asiento de nuevo concentrase en dormir de nuevo.  
Los ojos de Theo veían con incredulidad la acción atroz que había cometido, el reflejo de su alma lleno de rojo, como el amor que sentía por Stiles Stilinski. Y ese mismo amor, lo había llevado a la ruina. Todas las personas le veían y gritaban, los policías lo llevaban entre sus fuertes brazos hasta la patrulla, la puerta se azotó en su cara. Pasó lento, la manera en que Lydia y Scott se arrodillaron frente a un cuerpo. Ojos cerrados.  
Fin del primer acto.


	22. Agradecimientos

Al principio esto era una cosa sencilla pero conforme pasó el tiempo me fui comprometiendo más con el proyecto, hasta que los capítulos se hicieron muy largos y llenos de muchas cosas que a veces yo ni sé por qué las ponía. Y pues en esta sección de agradecimientos no sé a quién agradecer con exactitud, obviamente a ustedes sí, pero de ahí en fuera creo que a nadie más.  
Una noche estaba escribiendo uno de los capítulos -era de los primeros- y me di cuenta de que estaba hablando de alguien que conocía, y hace poco, no tiene más de cinco días, fue la primera vez que alguien comentó en una de mis historias que era un fanfic de mierda y que había arruinado todos los fanfics que –esa persona- había leído, y al principio me ofendí por eso, nadie me lo había dicho directamente, mientras más lo meditaba me daba cuenta que tenía razón, bueno, no de esa forma pero me hizo recordar que esto no era un fanfic en sí, era mi historia, sí, así como lo leyeron, claro, tal vez no con todo ese sexo desenfrenado y mudándome de casa y cosas como esas, pero sí en esencia. Y me ha servido mucho para saber cuáles eran las cosas en las que me estaba equivocando, y muchos de sus comentarios fueron acertados conforme se hablaba de Stiles y así que se podría decir que ustedes contribuyeron para poder darme cuenta de todos mis errores y de los demás personajes que al final de cuentas también eran mis amigos.   
El proceso de escribir este fanfiction fue como una terapia, me di cuenta de muchas cosas, de mi soberbia, de mi pereza, de que la suerte es lo único bueno que tengo, de mi inmadurez, de mi abandono a mí mismo, de mis excesos y dejarme caer sólo en placer, y tal vez haya muchas cosas más que no haya descubierto y que no quiero descubrir sino que quiero enfocarme en las cosas que Stiles –de esta historia- pudo haber hecho bien. Cabe aclarar que no escribí mi vida como tal aquí. Y que no es muy de orgullecer decirle a tu publico la clase de persona que eres, aunque hace poco se pude decir que empecé con mi renovación, de mis hábitos y cosas así. Pero ahora sí, a lo que venía.   
Quiero agradecer a…   
Mi novio, que tal vez no lea esto, o tal vez se lo enseñe más tarde, eres maravilloso, te amo como no tienes idea. Y te escribiría muchas cosas pero me da mucha pena hacerlo directamente, frente a todas las personas que leen esto. /u\ Ahora saben porque siempre fui tan celoso de que se llevaran a mi Theo.   
A otro chico, cuyo nombre omitiré porque qué vergüenza, aún no puedo creer que me enamoré de un ser tan primitivo por dentro y por fuera, y aunque sé que no leerás esto lo escribiré como si tú lo escucharas: quiero agradecerte porque, aprendí que debo darme más valor como persona y que no debo entregar todo de mí a personas que en el fondo sabía que eran hipócritas y no lo merecían, como tú.   
A mis amigos, siempre me apoyaron y al igual que Scott y Lydia, me apoyaron en mis decisiones más estúpidas pero, incluso me advertían de lo idiota que siempre eran esas ideas y me consolaban cuando no salían bien.   
Al hermano de mi novio, todo el tiempo supo quién era y me ayudó a recapacitar antes de que todo se viniera abajo, aún hay niños muy inteligentes en el mundo. No como los que ven fernafloo todo el tiempo y se sacan los mocos con sus dedos. Jajaja no es cierto, sólo bromeo.  
A mi madre, me diste un libro grandioso –literalmente me regaló un libro de sanación personal o algo así-, y me ha enseñado muchos valores, nunca es tarde para empezar a hacer algo que cambie tu destino, o más bien mejorar la vida que llevas.   
Y para terminar bien, a ustedes publico querido, por ayudarme en esta clase de terapia indirectamente, pero más que nada por haber leído esta historia como un fanfic Sterek/Steo con mucho drama por parte del principal personaje, que eso era lo primordial, y que lo disfrutaron y comentaron y votaron y no me abandonaron. Cada comentario era como si me dieran algo muy valioso, y me alegraban el día.  
Espero no se pierdan la segunda parte porque, Stiles, Derek y Theo se van a reencontrar, aparte habrá un nuevo personaje principal que vendrá a agregarle su ingrediente extra y nuevos personajes que no salieron en la primera parte pero que también van a darle su saborcito a la historia.   
Mi última pregunta: Si pudieran ponerle una canción que definiera a este fanfiction. ¿Cuál sería? No tiene que ser precisamente una canción.   
Tengo algunas cosas ultimas cosas que decir, aunque no me acuerdo de ellas bien y no quiero darles el mensaje equivocado. Así que les daré este porque es uno de mis favoritos:   
Alberga pensamientos positivos, porque tus pensamientos se convertirán en tus palabras. Pronuncia palabras positivas, porque tus palabras se convertirán en tus actos. -GHANDI

**Author's Note:**

> Quería decir algo pero no recuerdo lo que era, creo tal vez era lo de que cada dia voy a subir capitulo hasta el 25 de diciembre. Es mi primera vez en AO3, mmm, comenten, me encantaría saber su opinión.  
> http://i1044.photobucket.com/albums/b448/ShadesOfSterek/decemberfinishc_zpsdjquqpgw.jpg  
> Ese link los llevará a ver la portada de la historia en alta calidad, ya saben, lo copian, lo pegan en la barra de direcciones y dan enter.


End file.
